A Encantadora de Serpentes
by Mademoiselle Malfoy
Summary: Gina estava em seu sexto ano de Hogwarts e simplesmente nada havia mudado, ela continuava passando despercebida e Harry nao queria nada com ela, entao ela resolve mudar. Mas como ? Surgiu a oportunidade perfeita, será que ela vai conseguir aproveitar ?
1. O mais novo amigo

Disclaimer : Os personagens não me pertencem como todos devem saber e escrevo sem fins lucrativos !

***

Cap. 1 – O mais novo amigo.

As férias de Hogwarts tinham acabado, já estavam todos de volta. Gina se preparava para o seu sexto ano. Nos anos anteriores ela era praticamente invisível; ninguém simplesmente parecia perceber sua presença, com exceção de sua amiga Amy Jones. Até mesmo Colin Creevey parecia tê-la esquecido. 

Deu-se início a cerimônia de Seleção e todo aquele ritual um tanto quanto repetitivo mas, o discurso de Dumbledore foi o ponto de partida das muitas mudanças que iriam acontecer naquele ano.

- Primeiramente, parabéns aos novatos ! Desejo a todos um bom ano e que Hogwarts seja uma boa experiência na vida de todos. Bem, como já estão cientes, Voldemort voltou. Receio que nossa escola não seja mais tão segura como costumava ser, então vamos precisar da colaboração de todos para tornar o nosso ambiente o mais harmonioso possível. Eu e os professores tivemos a idéia de escolher um estudante de cada Casa e formar pares. Esses pares de Casas diferentes deverão formar laços de amizade para simbolizar a união das Casas e deixar de lado as rivalidades. Outro detalhe, os escolhidos sempre deverão aparecer juntos. Esse ano também teremos outras mudanças. A nossa professora de Estudo dos Trouxas me pediu permissão para realizar uma festa em estilo trouxa, que se não me engano o nome é São João, os detalhes ela explicará com o tempo. Também teremos um baile esse ano, um Baile de Inverno, que será realizado ao nosso estilo mesmo. Haverá a eleição do Rei e da Rainha do baile e, esses serão devidamente premiados. Os avisos principais são esses, e agora por favor os professores responsáveis pelas Casas queiram escolher seus alunos.Podemos começar o banquete, bom apetite para todos !

O Salão estava muito bem decorado. Em cima de casa mesa, as bandeiras com as cores de suas respectivas casas. Os fantasmas faziam a festa. Tudo estava muito bom na opinião de Gina até que ela olhou para Harry e viu o garoto olhando apaixonadamente para a apanhadora da Corvinal, Cho Chang. Isso fez com que Gina perdesse a fome e, para piorar tudo, ela fora à escolhida da Grifinória e, seu par seria, Blaize Zambine da Sonserina.

Recuperada dos choques, ela subia para seu dormitório acompanhada de Amy, que tentava de tudo para animar sua amiga.

- Gina, veja pelo lado bom, Zambine é um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts. Além do mais ele é realmente muito bonito. Pense na quantidade de meninas que não queriam estar em seu lugar ? Pior teria sido se o escolhido da Sonserina fosse o idiota do Malfoy !

- Mas Amy, o Malfoy é o melhor amigo do Blaize, e se você não se lembra os dois só andam juntos ou seja, vou ter que conviver com a dupla dinâmica, o que não será nada fácil !

- Essa é a parte ruim da coisa. Mas lembre-se que vocês são de anos diferentes, ou seja, seus horários são diferentes então vocês só terão que aparecer juntos nas horas das refeições, nos intervalos e algumas outras exceções. E talvez eles nem falem com você direito, quem sabe eles não irão te ignorar ?

- Eu preferia que fosse assim, mas do jeito que aqueles sonserinos são, não perderão a chance de me humilhar. Mas você ouviu o que o  Dumbledore disse, nos teremos que ficar amigos – Gina fazia cara de desgosto – temos que representar a união, e ainda por cima o Blaize será o meu par para o baile, e eu que queria ir com o Harry, apesar de saber que isso seria impossível. Por que eu fui ser selecionada ?!

- Gina, pense comigo, essa pode ser a sua chance de se destacar. Afinal você estará andando com Blaize Zambine e Draco Malfoy, que são considerados os caras mais lindos e populares daqui. Essa é a sua chance de chamar  a atenção do Harry e do resto da escola. Você se dando bem com Zambine, você entende o que eu quero dizer, vai causar ciúmes no Rony e conseqüentemente, no Harry ! Pelo menos você tem a oportunidade de aparecer, e eu que ainda vou ter que quebrar a cabeça para pensar em algo para aparecer pra o lindo do capitão da Corvinal– Amy fazia cara de pidona.

- My eu te adoro sabia ? Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter, só você pra me fazer aceitar isso. Ele vai te notar sim, mal sabe ele o que está perdendo. Mas tem muita menina em cima do Zambine, como eu vou conseguir me destacar a tal ponto ?

- Virgínia Weasley, você vai estar constantemente perto do Zambine e, isso mais uma ajuda dos feitiços embelezadores será mais do que suficiente. Começaremos pelos cabelos, depois unhas e assim por diante. 

Amy falava de tal forma que fazia Gina rir. E assim as duas riram muito com todas a idéias geniosas de Amy e finalmente foram descansar desse dia confuso.

Enquanto isso, no Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

- Blaize você realmente se deu mal desta vez. Isso foi castigo por ter enganado aquelas corvinais ! Vai ter que agüentar a Weasley te seguindo o tempo todo,  até que a morte os separe ! – Draco embolava de rir do azar de seu amigo.

- Cala a boca Draco ! Podia ser pior ! Pelo menos ela é sangue puro ! Podia ser a idiota sangue-ruim da Granger.

- E você ainda vai ter que leva-la ao baile. Ainda bem que o Snape não me escolheu, era bem capaz de eu acabar matando aquela pobretona – Draco tirou a varinha da capa e fingiu proferir uma Maldição.

- Não exagera também. Eu vou simplesmente ignora-la. Se for para criar harmonia – ele fez uma careta ao dizer a palavra – haverá, afinal eu não quero pegar detenções por causa daquela ruivinha, mas a harmonia, claro, será essencialmente falsa ! - Blaize ria de uma forma muito sarcástica – Mas mudando de assunto Malfoy, com quem você vai ficar essa noite ? Estou em plena crise de abstinência. Os dementes dos meus pais me levaram pra um safári na África ! To sem saber o que é mulher há 2 semanas !

- Esse é o problema, cansei dessas sonserinas, a Corvinal perdeu a graça, as únicas que prestavam da Lufa-Lufa eu já "passei o rodo" e, eu realmente quero distancia da Grifinória, apesar de ter umas até bem bonitinhas mas só irei atrás delas quando for necessário. Acho que a noite vai ser da Pansy mesmo, mas só de pensar nela amanha, pendurada no meu pescoço, gritando "Draquiiiiiiiinho" – ele imitou a voz dela fazendo com que Blaize caísse no riso – já me dá arrepios. Eu realmente não gosto dela, porém pelo menos nessas horas ela é quem serve.

- Pois é, você tem a imbecil da Pansy, e eu ? O pior é que essa hora só deve ter baranga lá embaixo! – ele forçava uma cara de triste.

- É Zambine, você realmente vai dormir só hoje. E ainda por cima vai ficar pensando na estória da Weasley ! Que dia ruim você teve !

E assim eles ficaram conversando até pegarem no sono. Blaize acordou morrendo de fome durante a madrugada e resolveu ir até a cozinha atrás de umas bombas de chocolate. Quando entrou na cozinha sentiu o cheiro de algo assando que fez seu estômago revirar de fome. Então ele viu, uma garota com uma frigideira assando panquecas.

- Ora, mas que amarga coincidência ! Vejamos se não é a minha mais nova _amiga _– ele arrastou bastante a última palavra – não sabia que os Weasleys sabiam cozinhar, afinal eu acho que nem comida vocês devem ter !

- Zambine tudo estava tão bom até o triste momento que você apareceu.

- Menininha estúpida, devia está feliz em me ver, afinal pelo que eu sei teremos que andar juntos, infelizmente ! Onde aquele velho idiota do Dumbledore estava com a cabeça quando pensou nisso ? Gina pegou a colher de pau que estava em sua mão e a apontou para Zambine com um ar de fúria.

- Ele não é idiota ! E também não foi minha escolha ter que ficar com você e, ainda de quebra ter que aturar aquela mala-sem-alça do Malfoy ! Gina já se amaldiçoava internamente por ter ido fazer as benditas panquecas àquela hora da madrugada.

- Você é realmente uma menina muito audaciosa. Eu sei que não existe uma garota sequer que nunca tenha pensado na oportunidade de ficar _mais íntima _do Malfoy.

- Eu nunca ! Sou a exceção a sua regra ! Gina já começava a ficar nervosa.

- Você pode não ter pensado no Draco, mas em ficar a sós comigo, como estamos agora, já pensou sim. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Tinha pensado nisso sim, até porque a idéia de Amy se baseava na união dos dois. Ela corou quando ele continuou a falar.

- Não disse, seu rosto te denuncia Weasley. Enquanto ele falava, ia na direção dela. Pegou o pote do mel. Melou o dedo e depois lambeu. Gina tinha que admitir, Blaize era um dos garotos mais bonitos que ela já tinha visto.

- Sabe menina, eu adoro mel. É um doce simplesmente fantástico. E fica mais gostoso ainda quando é comido com a mão ou, lambido _em _uma mão – ele deu um sorriso malicioso –  É muito bom ficar lambuzado de mel, você já experimentou ? Claro, se é que tem mel na sua casa. Deu um sorriso debochado, melando cada vez mais os dedos de mel e lambendo tanto os dedos quanto à boca. Ele já estava bem próximo a ela. Os olhos dele pareciam envolve-la

- Por Merlim Zambine ! Pare de me insultar ! Porque se não desse jeito nós não vamos conseguir ficar juntos por um minuto sequer. Sim, na minha casa tem mel ! Não, nunca fiquei melada de mel até porque isso deve ser algo extremamente pegajoso. Ele já estava bem próximo dela, prestes a beija-la, quando ela fechou os olhos...

- Acorda Weasley ! Você acha mesmo que eu iria te beijar ? Antes beijar um sapo a beijar você ! Falou já se afastando dela.

- Eu não agüento mais ! Vou embora ! Gina pegou as panquecas já prontas e já indo embora.

- Não se dê ao trabalho. Eu faço questão de não fiar mais perto de você. Já se dirigia a porta quando Gina pediu o pote de mel de volta.

- O mel agora é meu e, como você não vem buscar, ele me pertence.

- Não duvide ! Só não vou busca-lo porque a sua arrogância deve ser contagiosa !

- Ainda bem, porque a sua pobreza também deve ser contagiosa e eu não quero tomar outro banho. Boa noite menininha idiota !

Gina ficou vermelha de raiva. A convivência iria ser realmente impossível ! Mas ela adorava um desafio, ela iria domar Blaize custe o que custasse, assim ela iria poder se destacar. Aquilo já era uma questão de honra.

N/A : e aih gente ? gostaram ?! Odiaram ?! Por favor mandem reviews... plixxx !!!! Eu to gostando de escrever e espero também que vocês estejam gostando de ler !!! O Draco vai ficar meio que em segundo plano no começo da estória mas depois ele vai voltar... Bem, pra finalizar, eu espero que de para postar os capítulos sem muita demora !!! De novo povo, mandem REVIEWS !!!! Ah... para os fans de Blink 182, fiquem felizes pois a "trilha sonora" ( vê q xiq... trilha ... =0) ) eh composta por musicas deles e de outras bandas, mas a maioria e deles. Ahhhhh povo, desculpem qualquer erro nos nomes dos personagens ou erro de digitação plix !!! Outro detalhe... eu não lembrava o nome do capitão da corvinal e se  alguém quiser cooperar me informando por favor mandem um mail pra mim!!!

Beijos,

Mari Malfoy


	2. O início do começo

Disclaimer: Gente eu queria avisar a todos que vou eu não sou a dona dos direitos autorais, mas vou entrar na justiça porque no dia que ele teve a idéia ela me viu falando sobre isso e roubou de mim a estória... Que lesera !!!

Cap. 2 - O início do começo

Gina acordou até bem humorada, afinal era primeiro dia de aula, mas quando lembrou que teria a "agradável" companhia de Zabini nem sair da cama ela queria mais. Enfim, vencida pelo atraso, dirigiu-se ao banheiro bem devagar, tomou um banho frio para despertar, chegou na frente do espelho para escovar os dentes.

" Por Merlin, como meu cabelo está feio ! Ta mais parecendo monte de palha junto ! Ta grande demais, ressecado ! Finalizando, ta PODRE ! Eu realmente preciso mudar isso. "

****

Saiu do banheiro, ainda tentando arrumar os cabelos, pegou os livros e desceu para o Salão Principal para unir-se a seu _companheiro_ e saber das novidades com Creevey, principalmente as que diziam respeito a idiota da Parkinson. Chegando lá, foi direto encontrar Amy que já a esperava com novidades.

- Gina, você não sabe da mais nova ! Eu soube que o Davies brigou com a namorada e eles finalmente estão separados depois de 2 anos; ele não quer mais vê-la nem pintada de ouro ! Essa é a minha chance ! Não é ótimo? 

- Realmente My, agora você pode começar a ficar amiga dele, mas sem querer ser pessimista já teve ter um monte de garotas em cima dele há esta hora, é melhor você já ir pensando em algo e, já que você vai pensar nisso me ajuda também pensando em uma poção para melhorar cabelos ! O meu está um desastre ! E outra coisa, eu me encontrei com o Sr. Arrogância, ontem na cozinha de madrugada e ele foi tão estúpido comigo que aquela estória do plano para aparecer não vai dar certo, é melhor pensarmos em outra coisa. Ontem eu me senti péssima.

- Er..., Gi eu não queria comentar nada com você não, mas de qualquer forma é melhor você ficar sabendo da minha boca do que escutar alguém comentando...  - Amy falava preocupada o que fez Gina mudar sua expressão para um ar de interesse – o Sr. Arrogância como você disse andou comentando com algumas pessoas que adoram espalhar informações alheias, se é que você me entende - ela mordia a parte inferior dos lábios já prevendo a reação da amiga.

- Amy não enrola ! Conta logo tudo de uma vez que, você está me deixando preocupada.

- Ta certo então ! Zabiniespalhouquevocêtentouficarcomeleaforçaequeelesóescapouporquederramouumpotedemelemvocê !

- CALMA AMY ! Fala devagar se não eu não entendo ! O que ele fez ?

-  Amy respira, respira fundo ! Pronto ! Gina, Zabini espalhou para as pessoas que você tentou _agarrar _- ela forçou bem a última palavra – ele ontem na cozinha e que ele só escapou por que derramou em você um pote de mel !

- Eu acho que não entendi direito ? Ele fez o que ? Aquele, aquele, eu não tenho nem palavras para defini-lo fez o que ? Como ele se atreve a fazer uma coisa dessas ?! Eu nem encostei em um só fio de cabelo dele ! Que garoto idiota ! Por Merlin, que raiva ! Gina berrava de ódio.

- Não grite ! Desse jeito você só vai conseguir chamar mais atenção ainda. As meninas estão passando, olhando e comentando sobre você e quanto mais você gritar mais motivos vai da para elas falarem.

- Mas My, o que eu devo fazer ?! Ele mentiu para todo mundo sobre mim e eu fico aqui de braços cruzados !? Eu vou falar com ele, ele terá que desmentir. Eu ainda não to acreditando no que ele foi capaz ! O que fiz pra merecer esse destino cruel ? Ela já estava começando a ficar com os olhos úmidos.

- Gina seja forte ! Pra que chorar ? Você tem que aprender a superar essas coisas ! Você precisa ter fibra ! Já se passaram 4 anos eu agüentando você chorar por tudo, você não é mais um bebe ! Eu tenho que falar, não agüento mais, cresce Gina ! Você tem que mudar ! Eu to falando pro seu bem, não me leve a mal.

-  Você tem razão, eu vou mudar ! Já chorei muito na minha vida por besteira!  A partir de hoje eu vou mudar ! 

E assim elas saíram em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Gina não queria comer, estava sem fome nenhuma afinal já sabia que o seu dia não ia ser nada fácil.

Levantou da mesa e foi até a entrada esperar a boa vontade de Zabini se levantar, espantar as garotas que insistiam em rodeá-lo e ir para a aula.

" Como alguém pode ser tão fútil ? Esse garoto só deve pensar em mulher, mulher, fama, fama e depois Draco Malfoy. Em sua escala de valores quem vem primeiro deve ser é ele, depois ele, depois ele de novo, depois sua foto , sua sombra e mais uma vez ele. Odeio gente assim ! "

****

Ainda esperou em torno de 8 minutos por ele.

- Zabini me espera, tenho que falar com você. Tenho que te perguntar uma coisa. Ele saiu andando sem mão menos olhar pra trás. Ela continuou o chamando e ele insistindo em não notar.

- Oh menina, te conheço de algum lugar ? Você não me parece nem um pouco familiar ! Para de me perturbar, eu não tenho nada para te falar. Antes que Gina pudesse responder um garoto apareceu ao lado de Zabini e pareceu nem perceber a presença de Gina.

- Zabini seu abestalhado, você trouxe a pesquisa de Poções, se você não tiver trago eu juro que te viro pelo avesso ! 

- Calma Malfoy, ela ta comigo ! É claro que não ia esquecer porque se não Snape era capaz de me arrancar à pele. Zabini deu um sorriso amarelo que vez com que Draco aliviasse a expressão e, descontraído, olhasse para o lado.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha uma sombra ruiva e desajeitada, esperava que ela fosse de melhor qualidade ! Malfoy deu um sorriso sarcástico para Gina e a garota fez cara de nojo, virou para o lado, abriu a boca e botou o dedo dentro como se estivesse induzindo vômitos.

- Malfoy vamos embora porque se não iremos nos atrasar e se ela ao menos fosse bonita até valeria a pena ficar aqui, mas certamente não é o caso. Eles saíram deixando Gina parada feito uma estátua no mesmo lugar.

" Eu não acredito que eu ainda esteja aqui com cara de fundo de panela, admirada com a atitude deles ! Eu sabia que ia ser assim e ainda por cima vou perder pontos porque vou chegar atrasada na estufa "

****

Ela saiu correndo pelo castelo, mas quando já ia chegando perto das estufas viu Harry e Cho se beijando em um lugar mais escondido.

" Eu já vi essa cena antes, ano passado, no ano de formatura da Chang. Mas se ela já se formou, o que está fazendo aqui ? "

- Atrasada no primeiro dia de aula Srta. Weasley ? Hoje não descontarei pontos de ninguém, mas espero que não ocorra uma próxima vez.

- Desculpe professora ! Eu tive um pequeno problema hoje que não irá mais se repetir. A professora Sprout gostava muito de Gina, afinal Herbologia era sua melhor matéria. Ela se dirigiu ao fundo da estufa ao encontro de Amy, tinha que saber o porquê da Chang estar lá.

- Se a Chang está formada Amy, o que ela está fazendo aqui ainda ? Acabando com as minhas chances com o Harry ? 

- Eu ainda não sei, mas ontem eu ouvi o Colin comentando que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado matou os pais dela e também tem rumores que ela veio pra cá para estudar os times de Quadribol, ela pretende ser técnica ou preparadora física, algo do tipo...

- Ah eu não sabia que aquele casal que havia morrido era os pais dela. Coitada ! Por mais que eu não goste dela, ninguém merece uma coisa dessas.

- Pois é, mas mesmo assim tudo com relação a ela pra mim é muito suspeito.

Saíram para assistir as outras aulas, Transfiguração e História da Magia, uma aula extremamente chata que logo no primeiro dia tinha trabalho, algo bem interessante como A Influencia dos Bruxos no Egito. Mais tarde ela iria visitar a biblioteca por conta da atividade passada. Voltaram ao Salão Principal para o almoço. Gina esperava mais uma vez Zabini para tentar passar a estória a limpo.

- Zabini da pra você parar e me escutar ? Eu quero ter uma conversa com você !

- Cuidado Blaize, ela vai querer te agarrar ! Alguma garota passou e comentou fazendo com Blaize se virar e soltar um beijo pra ela.

- Eu já te disse que não tenho nada para falar com você ! E saiu andando em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

- Se você não me escutar eu vou falar pra Dumbledore que você não está cooperando para a "união das Casas". Ela falava enrolando uma mechinha de cabelo com um ar de sonsa. Ele voltou, deu um suspiro e finalmente resolveu escutar o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Você tem 5 segundos Weasley !

- E eu tenho só uma pergunta ! Por quê ?

- Por que o quê ?

- Não se faça de bobo, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Por que você saiu espalhando para quem quisesse ouvir a mentira que eu teria tentado te agarrar ontem na cozinha. Zabini deu uma risada e disse em tom sarcástico:

- Desde quando eu te devo satisfações do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? 

- A partir do momento em que eu esteja envolvida no que você faz ou deixa de fazer !

- Olha, em menos de uma manha de convivência a menininha já está captando a essência sonserina ! Está aprendendo a dar respostas convincentes. Eu não devia está aqui te dando satisfações, mas como eu estou de bom humor eu vou te falar; eu falei isso para impor respeito, para você sentir o quão melhor eu sou, para você não se meter a besta comigo.

- Então querido, - Gina forçou bem a última palavra - você fez a coisa errada ! Impor respeito e inventar mentiras não cabem na mesma frase ! Pelo jeito não vamos nos dar bem mesmo. 

Gina saiu deixando Blaize olhando pro nada. Ela tinha que se mostrar uma garota nada ingênua, mas sim esperta e inteligente. As primeiras semanas foram uma tristeza. Blaize a deixava falando sozinha, não esperava por ela para andarem juntos nos momentos livres em comum e sua justificativa nunca mudava, era muito ruim ficar com ela nas horas vagas, ninguém merecia uma Weasley por perto. Tudo estava dando errado e ainda por cima ele contava com a ajuda de Malfoy para humilhar Gina. Aquele estava sendo o pior mês da vida dela, mal sabia ela que tudo estava apenas no começo. Um dia ela vinha caminhando ao lado de Blaize, em meio a uma discussão, quando reparou em Rony, Harry e Hermione conversando sobre ela. Ela tinha escutado seu nome em uma conversa que parecia ser nada agradável. 

- Eu tenho pena da minha irmã, ela é muito ingênua e desligada. Aquele sonserino vai fazer da Gina suco de cenoura.

- É verdade ! A Gina não tem mentalidade e amadurecimento suficientes para andar com o Zabini ! Vai se deixar influenciar facilmente ! Eu temo pelo que possa acontecer com ela – Hermione acrescentou.

- Eu acho que a Gina é um pouco ingênua sim, mas burra ela não é. Não acredito que ela vá se deixar influenciar assim tão facilmente. E mesmo se ela não fosse capaz, não teria sido escolhida.

- Fala sério Harry, a Gina é muito burrinha ! Ela não vê maldade em nada. Nem parece que é irmã de Fred e Jorge ou até mesmo minha ! Ela saiu toda ao contrário, só tem dos Weasleys os cabelos.

Gina estava boquiaberta! Todos podiam falar mal dela menos seu próprio irmão. Blaize que estava com ela, tinha continuado andando e brigando sozinho, mas quando notou que Gina havia parado voltou e parou atrás dela e, como era bem mais alto, pode observar a cena com clareza.

- Er..., Meninos, a Gina escutou ! Ela está a alguns passos a nossa frente. Hermione e os outros estavam mortos de vergonha principalmente, Rony.

- Gina, Gina, espera aí ! Deixe-me explicar ! Gina ! Rony saiu correndo atrás dela que já estava muito à frente, Harry também tentou correr quando foram impedidos por Zabini.

- Sai da minha frente Zabini ! Berrou Rony.

- Olha os modos Weasley. Deixe sua irmã ir, você já causou confusão demais. Depois dizem que só nós sonserinos somos cobras !- ele falava em tom irônico o que irritava Rony ainda mais – e você Cicatriz, fale com ela mais tarde ! 

Harry só fez abaixar a cabeça, sabia que estava errado e Rony foi obrigado a seguir o conselho de Blaize e ficar lá. Hermione se sentia mais que culpada afinal era amiga de Gina. 

Gina ia correndo em direção ao dormitório, não estava chorando, tinha que provar para eles que ela não era mais uma garotinha boba. Ela tinha mudado e caso não tivesse sido realmente efetiva a mudança, mudaria completamente depois do ocorrido.

Todos foram embora e Blaize ficou parado tentando entender o que havia feito e, principalmente o por quê de ter impedido Rony e Harry.

" Por que eu impedi aqueles idiotas ? Por que eu ajudei aquela menina ? Apesar de não ter irmãos eu posso imaginar como deve ser ruim ouvir isso de um ! Mas desde quando eu penso no que é ruim pra ela, eu vivo humilhando ela ! Por Merlin, desde quando eu tenho pena de uma Weasley que só me enche a paciência ? Mas ela parece ser tão frágil, tão corruptível, tão fraca emocionalmente, tão , tão, meiga ! "

Aí tinha início o começo de um novo sentimento em Zabini, mesmo que fosse só pena. A partir daquele momento as dúvidas sobre Gina ficariam cada vez mais constantes.

N/A : Hello povo !!! MILLLLLLLLLLL DESCULPAS por ter demorado tanto pra atualizar, mas eu tava realmente ocupada com as provas do colégio, o computador tinha quebrado tava o samba do crioulo doido aqui em casa !!!!! GENTE, OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS !!! Foi muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando !!!

E aí povo, ta legal o capítulo ?!?!? 

Por favor, não me matem por ter posto a Cho em Hoggy ainda, mas eu quero dar a ela um papel fundamental pra ela, uma vilã, claro ! Eu odeio ela !  kkkkkkk

Outro pequeno grande detalhe galera, eu errei o nome do Zabini, escrevi errado, mas como eu tinha emprestado os meus livros de HP e só pude confirmar os nomes depois, tanto é que só agora é que eu pus o nome do capitão da Corvinal !

Outra coisa ( essa NA ta ficando enorme !!!! ) eu não sei onde enfiei as minhas traduções do Blink 182 e eu sinceramente to sem tempo pra traduzir mais uma vez, então eu vou por músicas de outras bandas, vou ver se já da pra por uma no prox capitulo ! Se eu não consegui postar os caps nos sabs não me xinguem é pq eu ando mt sem tempo como já disse !

Vamos aos agradecimentos !!!!

Pinelli, VLW pela review !!! Não concordo mt com vc na parte q v disse q a minha fic tinha a ver com aquela outra, mas td bem !!! TE ADORO MTTTTT MIGA !!!

Paty e Kel ..... não me engulam, minha carne não deve ser gostosa !!! kkkkk ! e ainda por cima temos o lab de física para falar da minha fic, ou seja, de uma forma ou de outra vcs ficarão sabendo !!!

Sett : valeu pela sua review ! que bom que vc gostou do titulo eu queimei mts neurônios pra pensar em um convincente ! a cena do mel ta ate legal, eu tbm gostei !!! continue mandando reviews; elogios ou criticas serão aceitos.

Milinha: obrigada pelo apoio, são os comentários de vcs que me fazem ter empolgação para escrever !!!

CONDENADA... aew Renata !!! Minha primeira review !!!! VLW amiga !!!!! 

Pra finalizar, eu queria avisar que eu mudei de mail, o antigo não funciona mais então vai um mais velho ainda do hotmail caso alguém se interesse em me escrever. Mais uma vez, MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR !!! Elas me ajudam mtttttttttt mesmo !!! É um prazer danado lê-las !!! Mandem mails tbm... mandem ate sinas de fumaça mas por favor comentem !!!!!!

CeNaS Do ProX CaP : ( bem novela mexicana !!!!! )

Uma aproximação de Gina e Blaize; uma briga em D/G que resulta em detenção.

POVO, para os confusos, esclarecendo a fic é D/G !!!

Um beijo,

MaR! MaLFoY !

****

****


	3. Tomando as devidas providencias, parte I

Disclaimer: Eu tenho uma novidade para contar a todos, ontem liguei pra minha grande amiga Rowling para pedir um presente de aniversário, então ela perguntou o que eu queria, claro, os direitos de Harry Potter, ela não aceitou, claro, mas me deu os dos gêmeos Weasley. Vê que ótimo ?! Fred e Jorge agora são meus ! Que lesera... 

***

Cap. 3 – Tomando as devidas providências; parte I 

Gina entrou correndo no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e logo procurou sua amiga. Ela precisava contar o acontecido para alguém se não era capaz de até explodir de tanta angústia. Quando entrou no dormitório não viu ninguém então foi que lembrou que todos deveriam está jantando. Jogou-se de bruços na cama e deixou uma lágrima solitária escorregar por sua bochecha. Tudo durante aquele primeiro mês de aula estava sendo um desastre, um verdadeiro pesadelo. Ela poderia relevar qualquer coisa menos seu próprio irmão falar mal dela; isso já era demais ! Gina apertava com tanta força o travesseiro que suas unhas rasgaram a fronha.

" Como o Rony foi capaz disso ? Meu próprio irmão ! Eu sou a frustração da família. Se é que isso pode ser chamado de família... Vírgina, o que você ta pensando ?! Fica calma ! A opinião do Rony não deve ser a mesma de todos . Fred disse que eu era a irmã favorita dele, claro depois do Jorge ! E eu achava que o  Rony gostava de mim ! Ingênua ? Ele vai ver quem é a burrinha ! E se eu não tenho nada além dos cabelos da família, nem isso vou ter mais ! Podem dá adeus a essa Vírgina Weasley que vocês conhecem ! "

****

Ela saiu do quarto, foi correndo direto para a biblioteca ver as revistas de moda trouxa. Iria mudar primeiramente sua aparência e isso começaria por aquilo que todos mais observavam, os cabelos. Gina iria cortar seus cabelos um palmo abaixo do pescoço e deixa-los lisos tal qual de uma modelo da revista. Foi atrás de um livro sobre poções capilares de capa vermelha que usou a uns 2 anos atrás na aula de Poções para uma poção anticaspa. Pegou todo material que precisava e foi ate o 5° andar onde tinha uma sala abandonada que ela achou muito curiosa. Tinha uma enorme janela que mostrava a lua, naquele dia crescente, e nas paredes havia vários espelhos de formas diferentes porém com molduras douradas muito brilhantes apesar da poeira. 

"Pronto ! O lugar está ótimo, ou melhor, essa sala é linda ! Nós devíamos ter aulas aqui ! Acho que só o ar dessa sala já está me fazendo melhor."

****

Ela abriu a revista e o livro, deu um espirro por conta da poeira, estava tudo pronto mas Gina tinha esquecido do principal !

" Oh Merlin, como eu pude esquecer logo dos ingredientes ? Eu acho que meu irmão tinha razão ! Eu sou muito burra mesmo ! "

****

Ela precisava obter os ingredientes de alguma forma e, em toda forma Hogwarts, só se conseguiria aquilo na sala de Snape.

" Mas como eu vou entrar lá ? Se eu fosse uma sonserina até que tudo bem mas, não é caso... Por Merlin, pense Vírgina Weasley... Já sei ! A Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry ! Nossa essa foi a pior idéia que eu já tive, como eu vou conseguir aquela Capa ? Só se ... "

 Gina lembrou da briga e pressupôs  que talvez Harry quisesse falar com ela depois do ocorrido então ela deixou os livros na sala, coçou os olhos para ficarem vermelhos e desceu correndo até o Salão Comunal onde Harry devia estar. Parou em frete ao retrato  da mulher gorda, respirou fundo e tentou parecer o mais melancólica e triste possível. Logo quando entrou viu o Trio Maravilha sentado perto da lareira; Rony foi o primeiro a levantar, mas Hermione o impediu quando viu que Harry já havia se levantado.

- É melhor você ficar aqui, o Harry entenderá melhor sua irmã. Além do  mais ele foi o único que foi em defesa dela e , também a Gina é apaixonada por ele, ou seja, mais um motivo para ele ir falar com ela - Hermione falava de um jeito triste, estava realmente com remorso. Rony ensaiava falar alguma coisa mas preferiu apenas balançar a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

Gina andava bem devagar quando sentiu  Harry passar a mão pelos  seus cabelos, fazendo-a arrepiar.

"Ele mordeu a isca, agora eu preciso dá um jeito de convencê-lo a me emprestar à capa" 

Ela maquinava uma maneira enquanto se virou calmamente e tentou esboçar um sorriso.

- Oi Harry ! – disse em tom choroso.

- Gina, eu, eu, não sei o que dizer ! Desculpa-me, ou melhor, nos desculpa ! Não foi nossa intenção...

- Então qual foi à intenção ? Afinal ela parecia está bem clara, me criticar, a pobre Gina merece ser criticada ! Eu estou decepcionada com vocês, nunca achei que pessoas que eu considero amigas e até mesmo meu irmão fossem capazes disso – ela poderia até ganhar um prêmio por drama, falava de forma trágica, e o que de certa forma era verdade.

- Não fica assim, sei que nós erramos, nos perdoe ! O Rony só estava preocupado com você, afinal se fosse minha irmã eu também não ia querer que ela ficasse andando com o Malfoy e o Zabini.

- Que preocupação ótima, falar mal de mim nas minhas costas !

- Foi algo errado, mas eu até tentei te defender até porque não tenho motivos para criticar você.

- É, não têm motivos para me criticar , mas também não têm motivos para me defender Harry ! – Gina saiu andando porém ele correu para frente dela,

- Por menos que pareça eu gosto muito de você Gina ! Eu me importo e muito com você, sei que não somos muito próximos, queria até que fôssemos; eu tenho em você uma verdadeira amiga ! – ele deu um sorriso para Gina que deu outro como resposta – não fique com raiva de nós, eu não ia gostar de saber que você tem alguma mágoa comigo. Diga-me, tem algo que eu possa fazer para me redimir com você ?

" Finalmente alguma coisa está dando certo nesse mês. Depois de tantas furadas alguma coisa decente, claro, depois dessa declaração de carinho finalizada com esse AMIGA ! Será que ele nunca vai perceber que eu não quero ser só uma simples amiga ? "

- Harry, eu também gosto muito de você ! Claro que eu te perdôo ! Mas tem sim algo que você pode fazer por mim, me empresta sua capa de invisibilidade ?

- Minha capa ? O que você quer com ela ? – Harry tinha um ar de interesse.

- Er... O que eu quero com a sua capa ?! Eu quero, é assim, eu não sei bem como explicar – " Pensa, pensa logo Gina ! "  - Eu quero ela...

- Você a quer para ? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e o brilho triste de sempre de seu olhar deu lugar a um olhar de censura.

- Já sei ! Eu a quero porque eu quero ficar perto do Rony hoje à noite, para ver se ele está realmente aborrecido e sente mal por ter feito isso comigo ! É, é pra isso mesmo ! É isso Harry, para dar uma olhada no Rony – ela ria enquanto ele demonstrava surpresa ao ouvir o porquê.

- Mas você acredita em mim não é ? Ele está mesmo aborrecido, eu te garanto.

- Eu quero ver por mim mesma Harry e além do mais foi idéia sua perguntar se podia fazer algo por mim pra se redimir e pode, me emprestando a capa hoje à noite.

- Se você quer mesmo, eu empresto. Acho que não será uma boa coisa afinal ele daqui a pouco irá dormir. Espere 5 minutos que eu vou buscá-la e já volto.

Harry saiu deixando Gina de uma forma completamente diferente; havia perdido o semblante de tristeza dando lugar a um de euforia. Logo que ele voltou, entregou a capa, desejou sorte e saiu em direção a lareira. Ela o esperou se afastar e sem ninguém ver, deixou o Salão da Grifinória; voltou  correndo para a Sala dos Espelhos; anotou tudo que precisaria em um pequeno papel , colocou a capa e saiu andando em direção as masmorras atrás da Sala de Snape, onde esteve uma vez cumprindo uma detenção. Incrivelmente a porta da sala não estava trancada. A sala era grande, dividida em duas partes: a sala do Snape propriamente dita, onde ficavam armários com livros, uma mesa, um móvel com diversos pergaminhos, do outro lado os caldeirões dos alunos e dois grandes armários em forma de L que ocupavam o encontro das paredes em um canto escuro. Logo após essa sala havia um portal que dava acesso a uma  outra sala, e essa sim interessava a Gina, era lá aonde se guardavam os potes com as mais estranhas substâncias. Todos os mais diversos ingredientes ficavam naquela sala semi-escura e paredes úmidas. Ela entrou na sala com muito cuidado, calmamente fechou a porta que emitiu um rangido que foi logo percebido por alguém que se encontrava na junção dos dois grandes armários. Estava escuro lá e como usava um longo sobretudo preto não foi percebido por Gina.

" Nossa, esse lugar é mesmo muito macabro ! Credo ! Ta vendo que eu não ia querer passar o meu tempo livre aqui ! O Snape é muito doido, só pode ser ! "

Ela olhou para os lados à procura de alguém, mas achou que estava sozinha afinal já era tarde. Foi entrando na sala, tirou a capa e a colocou em cima da mesa. A pessoa que estava  nas sombras se virou lentamente e observou quem estaria lá àquela hora; esperou o momento certo para abortar Gina e continuou disfarçado entre a escuridão. Ela cruzava a sala prestando atenção para não derrubar nada; chegou na porta que dividia as salas e parou.

"O que está acontecendo comigo ? Acabei de enrolar o Harry, estou invadindo a sala do Snape para roubar ingredientes de uma poção para alisar cabelo !!! Estou mudando mesmo..."

Gina foi derrubada de seus pensamentos por um sussurro em seu ouvido esquerdo. A pessoa estava atrás dela e com o intuito de assusta-la disse:

- Weasley ? O que faz aqui ? – a voz familiar ecoava por dentro de seus pensamentos.

- POR MERLIN EU PEÇO PIEDADE ! NÃO FIZ NADA ! – ela deu um berro de susto ! Estava a ponto de ter um infarto.

- Calma menina, não é o Snape ! Não grita que você me irrita ! – disse dando um meio sorriso.

- Blaise Zabini, como ousa fazer isso comigo ? Você é doido ou o quê ? O excesso de saliva as garotas que você beija está começando a te fazer mal ? Eu podia ter morrido aqui ! Que susto miserável você me deu ! – ela apontava o dedo em direção ao rosto dele e berrava furiosamente. Ele ria., achava ótimo vê-la com raiva, até a achava mais bonitinha daquela forma agressiva e ameaçadora.

- O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora menina ?

- Passo a pergunta pra você; o que você está fazendo aqui ? Esperando uma menina para aula de reforço em Poções Avançadas ?

- Você acabou de me dar uma ótima idéia, mas eu continuo achando que essa sala não tem um clima de aprendizado – ele falava de um jeito cínico.

- Você é a morte Zabini, eu fico me perguntando como as meninas agüentam você ! – mostrava desprezo na voz.

- Elas não me agüentam , eu as agüento ! Mas, na verdade, o que eu queria te falar...

- E que sacrifício hein ?! Não se pode ter uma conversa civilizada com você !

- Eu não estou entendendo o porque de você está tão nervosa, porque caso  não tenha percebido, pela 1° vez eu estou me esforçando para ter uma conversa pacífica com você, e você só faz reclamar e me xingar ! – Blaise já estava começando a ficar com raiva.

- E qual motivo dessa bondade ? Ta tentando fazer a boa ação do ano ?

- Nossa, será que é tão difícil conversar em paz com você ? Será que você não entendeu que eu não quero brigar, pelo menos dessa vez ?  - enquanto ele falava Gina abrira a boca para falar mas nada saia. Era verdade, ele queria mesmo evitar brigas. Se ela estava nervosa não valia a pena descontar nele.

- Tudo bem ! Vou ficar calma ! Diga o que a madame deseja... – ela teve que se segurar para não rir da cara dele.

- Você está ficando muito mal-criada menininha !

- Diga de uma vez porque eu estou com pressa !

- Certo, er... ; Weasley, sobre o que aconteceu hoje à tarde – ele se esforçava para não aparentar desprezo como sempre, mas Gina ainda estava muito sensível quanto a isso e o interrompeu mais uma vez.

- Você não tem nada com isso e se possível não comenta afinal eu dispenso suas observações idiotas e arrogantes. Ah, e também se possível esquece que eu estive aqui – ela andou uns três passos e continuou – Agora quem ia esquecendo era eu, caso você for inventar que eu agarrei você mais uma vez, muda o repertório, diz que eu tentei te agarrar e depois tentei entrar no Salão da Sonserina para ir atrás do Malfoy.

Ela pegou a capa e foi em direção a saída olhando para chão, lentamente. Ele ficava olhando-a ir embora, besta, afinal tinha levado um fora da menina Weasley. Seus olhos mostravam que ele havia ficado sentido com a reação dela, esperava cooperação. Fechou os olhos, sentindo ela cruzar a sala começou a se perguntar.

" O que diabos está acontecendo ? Por que eu estou tentando me aproximar dessa garota ? Blaise você não agüenta um rabo-de-saia ! Grifinória e ainda por cima Weasley ! Eu não sou mais o mesmo... Ah, que se dane ! "

Quando ela já estava perto da porta ele correu e a segurou pelo braço.

- Não se vá ! Er..; você tem certeza que só precisa disso ? – " O que eu to fazendo ?! " – eu sou bom em Poções caso você precise de ajuda – ele não reparou mas ainda estava com a mão no braço dela. Gina se virou e olhou para a mão dele no braço dela e só assim ele percebeu, um tanto quanto envergonhado, tirou.

- Não preciso de ajuda ! Diga logo o que você realmente quer – ela reparou que os olhos dele brilhavam de uma forma estranha.

" Será que esse tipo de brilho que enlouquece as garotas ? Gina, admita, que olhos... Que olhos nada, QUE TUDO !!! Ahn !? O que eu  to pensando ?! "

- Interesse mútuo é ? Mais uma para o fã-clube " Nós amamos os amigos Blaise e Draco " ! – ele dava um sorriso malicioso para ela que não agüentou e teve que rir.

- Não tem jeito mesmo não é ? Você é fogo Blaise Zabini ! – não pode evitar o sorriso tímido que insistia em aparecer.

- É  melhor você ir embora, as masmorras não são seguras há essa hora. As cobras sonserinas estão soltas por aí.

- Que comentário ! Malfoy tinha razão, você é mesmo abestalhado. Esqueceu da capa ? Agora eu sou invisível. Tem razão, eu já vou embora, mas o que era mesmo que você queria me falar àquela hora sobre hoje à tarde ?

- Nada demais, depois eu falo. Mais uma vez cuidado.

- Terei, não se preocupe. Boa noite Zabini ! Até amanhã ! – " Nooosssa ! Eu dei boa noite ao Zabini ! "  

Gina ria enquanto Blaise tentava quebrar suas barreiras e rir também. Ela saiu da sala, deu alguns passos e depois colocou a capa. Outro garoto, de cabelos louros platinados, se encontrava encostado em uma coluna num canto mal-iluminado. Viu Gina sair com um ar de felicidade deixando pra trás um Blaise confuso sobre seus sentimentos e ações porém feliz . Já era muito tarde, em torno de 1 da manhã e Gina ainda cruzava o castelo para voltar a sala com os ingredientes. A sala estava bastante iluminada; o piso de mármore branco brilhava muito; os espelhos emitiam uma luz prateada contrastando com o brilho da lua. Ela espalhou todo o material pelo chão e começou a misturar os mais diversos elementos dentro de um caldeirão que fervia no fogo encantado violeta. Enquanto cozinhava, pegou a varinha para cortar os cabelos que batiam pouco acima da cintura diminuírem até 5 dedos abaixo do pescoço. Em frente a um dos espelhos empoeirados, com a varinha na mão pronta para cortar sem dó nem piedade as madeixas, notou que não havia reflexo no espelho.

N/A : Hello povo !

MIL DESCULPASSSSSSSSS........ Esse capítulo saiu muiiiiiiiiiiito atrasado ! Já tava pronto há muito tempo !!! Eu o dividi e dois pra não ficar muito grande... Uma novidade, a minha fic ja tem fim !!!  

Pessoal, eu to ficando doida, neurótica, passei uns 3 recreios so fazendo regra de 3 pra saber quantos capítulos eu teria que postar para receber umas 100 reviews, e eu pelo menos acho que vocês não me querem louca pq se não eu não terei como raciocinar pra escrever os capítulos.... CHANTAGEM BARATA !!! 

Quero mais uma vez agradecer pelas reviews, maravilhosas como sempre. Eu juro que vou tentar me esforçar o máximo para postar mais rápido os cap.

MANDEM REVIEWS GENTE !!!!!!!! POR FAVOR !!!!!!!!! MANDEM MAIL TAMBEM, MANDEM QUALQUER COISA MASPOR FAVOR COMENTEM !!!!!!

Agradecimentos :

Bella : como eu sabia que muita gente ia falar desse lance da Cho, eu botei essa obs na N/A ! Valeu mesmo por comentar ! Continue acompanhando pq, modéstia parte, ta mt maneira a estória !

Ariana Mara : pow brigada !!! continue postando que prometo continuar escrevendo ! hehehehe

****

**Selene Malfoy** : a Cho vai ter um papel fundamental no desenrolar da trama. Bem, eu espero que a fic demore pra acabar, que tenha muitos capítulos, pq eu adoro escrever ela, so não posto mais rápido pq não tenho tempo pra digitar ! Pode preparar o comentário exagerado, não precisa deixar para o fim não, para daqui a uns 3 ou 4 cap pq o Draco vai entrar em ação cap que vem. Valeus por comentar !

**Lillix **: ohhh... brigada !!!! continue lendo, tenha paciência pq a lesma da escritora é um pouco devagar !

**Sett, a aprendiz** : aew... valeu por comentar mais uma vez !!! q bom q você gostou da minha definição, eu leio muita fic por ai onde a gina tem a personalidade diferente do livro, fica legal mas a minha eu quero tentar manter a dela e a do draco o mais fiel possível. Eu também adoro os sonserinos, eles com esse jeito mal de ser ... HUMMMM ! O zabini é o personagem da fic que eu mais gosto de fazer falas e etc, pq ele vai ser o meu coringa, aih me ajuda muito ! Mt brigado por comentar. Isso aqui é pior que novela da globo então, pode esperar que o melhor ta por vim.  

**Pinelli** : sem comentários né miga ?!?!?! Beijão !!!!!! 

**Brubi** : ohhh minha fã.... valeu por postar !!! eh uma pena vc não fazer parte do lab de física da gente pq lah no ficamos trocando idéias para fics ( bando de vagabunda que não presta atencao na aula ) bem originais que por sinal eu já tenho o começo de outra escrita, mas so vou começar a postar quando acabar essa. BEIJAO BRUBI !!!!

**Sarinhaaa__** : SARINHAAAAAA....... aew !!!! valeu pela review !!! como você pediu aqui esta ! eu botei seu nome na minha n/a !!!!! a primeira fic eu vou muda-la e depois vou postar !!! espere que ela também vai pro ar depois dessa !

**^_^Mama Patil^_^** : pow brigada... com tantos elogios eu to começando a ficar metida !!! mas pode continuar postando que eu não acho ruim ficar me achando não ! to brincando ! espero que você também goste do meio e principalmente do fim ! valeu por postar !

**Milla Malfoy :** q bom q vc ta amando, eu tbm amo ela de paixão estúpida e cega !!! como eu já disse vou tentar postar mais rápido sim !!! tenha fé amiga que tudo vai da certo ! pelo menos eu espero !

****

Bem, eu acho que agradeci a todos, caso eu tenha esquecido alguém pode mandar uma review reclamando !!! 

Acho que já deixei todos os meus recadinhos necessarios, e sim pessoal no prox cap será a detenção da Gina e do Draquinho, separei pq achei que ia ficar muito grande se eu postasse nesse.

Sim, eu digito essa fic muito rápido e não corrijo então se tiver algum erro foi mallllzzzzsss povo, prometo tentar arrumar ! Isso ta pior que discusso político cheio de promessas e juras !

Beijo pessoal,

Muito obrigado pelas reviews, vcs não tem noção de como eu me sinto bem, cada vez que leio uma, começo a pular aqui na frente do pc !

MaR! Malfoy !**__**


	4. Tomando as devidas providencias, parte I...

Disclaimer: Gente, isso é um saco ! É a pior parte de cada capítulo ! 

Cap. 03 – Tomando as devidas providências; parte II

Gina foi em direção a outro espelho. Seu reflexo também não aparecia.

" Que estranho, outro espelho que não reflete nada " 

Ela passou a mão no espelho empoeirado e olhou abaixo da moldura aonde percebeu que tinha algo escrito.

" Atena ?! O que é isso ? " 

Ela começou a examinar mais de perto os espelhos e um chamou particularmente sua atenção.

" Esse parece um coração. Que pena, um espelho tão lindo com essa enorme rachadura no meio, até parece que foi feita de propósito, feita para dividir o coração em duas partes. Qual nome deve ter nele ? Cupido ?! Esse nome não me é completamente desconhecido..."

Ela tinha visto o último espelho da sala, que tinha como formato um coração torto com uma grande rachadura no meio. Quando mais olhava os espelhos mais queria saber o que eram os nomes gravados abaixo deles e o porque de uma sala só com eles.

" Já que eu não consigo me ver, vou cortar os cabelos assim mesmo ! Vai de qualquer jeito ! Foi tão chato pegar esses ingredientes que eu quero muito ver como vai ficar ".

Ela não era das mais paciente então juntou os cabelos e passou a varinha na altura desejada. Só que ela não imaginava que ao invés dele ficar reto nas pontas, ficasse cortado em camadas a partir da orelha e, ainda por cima, repicado. A poção já estava totalmente pronta.

" Pronto ! Cabelos cortados e, agora, LISOS ! Depois cuidarei das minhas roupas, das minhas unhas, nossa, estou começando a me animar com essa estória de ficar bonita ! Quero que a Amy veja e me diga como estou; ele entende dessas coisas melhor do que eu ! É melhor eu ir embora, já está bem tarde ! "

Ela tomou a poção e voltou o mais rápido possível para o dormitório da Grifinória para finalmente se ver no espelho. Mal sabia o cabelo que a esperava. Juntou os livros e deu uma rápida "faxina" na sala e foi embora.

Enquanto isso Blaise ainda estava na sala de Snape ajeitando uns pergaminhos e escrevendo alguma coisa em outro. Saiu, trancou a porta e quando ia em direção à Sala Comunal da Sonserina, escutou alguém falar.

- Zabini, Zabini... Até a Weasley é sua vítima agora ? Você vai se poluir desse jeito ! To começando a achar que o seu nível esta baixando, pra falar a verdade, está em queda livre – Blaise se virou pra ver quem estaria acordado àquela hora.

- Hum, Malfoy ! Está com insônia ?! Já passou do horário da Cinderela, você já devia ter virado abóbora ! E quem é você pra falar de nível ? Quem é que de vez em quando apela para a Parkinson ? Aquela garota é horrorosa ! E o pior é que depois ainda fica sendo chamado de "Draquiiinhooooo" – Blaise fazia uma careta imitando a voz irritante da Pansy – durante um bom tempo.

- Não compare a Pansy com a Weasley ! Ela é muito melhor do que aquela aberração ruiva.

- Não sei não Malfoy; depois de tanto ver a cara daquela menina eu estou começando a acreditar na possibilidade de existir algo até aceitável embaixo daquelas roupas horríveis e aqueles cabelos mal-cuidados.

- Por Merlin Zabini, você ta ficando louco ? É claro que não ! Embaixo de lixo só existe lixo. Estou começando a achar que você está cedendo pra ela e isso não é bom; além de Grifinória é uma Weas...

- Draco, deixa quieto ! Mudando de assunto , o que você está fazendo aqui ?

- Eu não devia te dar satisfações, mas eu fui á cozinha e depois resolvi dar uma passada aqui pra saber se você conseguiu pegar aquilo.

- Claro que sim ! Quando eu digo que vou fazer alguma coisa, aconteça o que acontecer, eu farei ! E por falar em cozinha eu acho que vou lá comer alguma coisa, mal consegui jantar hoje. Vamos lá comigo ?

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou a essa hora na cozinha só pra te fazer companhia ? Você ta pensando que eu sou o que... ?

- Que você é um porre, alias uma ressaca ! Draco Malfoy como você é chato ! Eu devo ser uma espécie de masoquista pra ser seu amigo – falou interrompendo Draco.

- E você é tão simpático Blaise ! Quem te deu essa informação errada que você é meu amigo ? – ele falava seriamente.

Os dois saíram rindo e trocando ofensas até a cozinha. Eles formavam uma grande dupla; eram muito parecidos também. Filho único de comensais como Draco, Blaise era muito rico e morava no mesmo condomínio de seu amigo. Apesar de serem grandes amigos, cada um sabia exatamente seu limite, até onde deviam ir. Dividiam as mesmas qualidades e defeitos, beleza, dinheiro, arrogância entre outros. Ambos não sabiam o que era amor, bondade, carinho; julgavam isso besteira. Tudo o que queiram conseguiam. A única diferença entre eles era que Blaise demonstrava ser um pouco mais simpático do que Draco; não que fosse mais simpático porém tratava as pessoas, meninas em geral, melhor que Draco, que as achava um mero passatempo.

Gina havia chegado em seu quarto mas como estava com muito sono e cansada foi direto pra cama dormir, esquecendo do cabelo. Quando acordou de manhã, passou a mão no cabelo e lembrou-se do que havia feito e foi correndo pra o banheiro saber como tinha ficado.

- AHHHHHHH !!!! – ela deu um grito estridente, mas logo se calou ao lembrar que suas companheiras de quarto ainda estavam dormindo.

" Por Merlin, o que aconteceu com meu cabelo ? Quantas, quantas, quantas... , PONTAS E COISAS PARTIDAS ! "

Saiu depressa do banheiro e foi logo chamar sua amiga pra saber como resolveria o problema.

- Amy ! Acorda ! Você precisa me ajudar ! Amy acorda, vai ! AMY !!!! 

- Hummmm... ( aquele som indefinível matinal ! ) É, eu também acho que a Trelawney e o Snape fariam um belo par ! Hummm !

- AMY JONES ! ACORDA DE UMA VEZ E ME AJUDA ! – Gina balança a pobre da amiga, gritava, fazia de tudo para tirar ela da cama que mais parecia estar no décimo terceiro sono.

- O que é Virgínia Weasley ? O que foi ? Pra que me acordar desse jeito ? – ela sentou na cama, esfregou os olhos e quando encarou a amiga e faltou cair pra trás – Mas que diabos você fez com seu cabelo ? – ela já começava a rir.

- É nisso que eu quero que você me ajude, eu sei, ta muito estranho ! Como eu vou desfazer esse feitiço ? Alguma idéia ? – Gina estava frustrada com o seu cabelo ao contrário de sua amiga que parecia achar lindo.

- Você não enlouqueceu de vez pra desfazer a magia ! Gina seu cabelo está lindo ! M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O ! Ta perfeito ! Eu simplesmente amei ! – ela falava tão empolgada que se fizesse um pouco mais de esforço seria capaz de convencer Gina que seu cabelo estava espetacular,

- Sério My? Ta bonito mesmo ? Eu gostei também, mas como está, assim, diferente sabe ?!

- Gina, Gina, seu cabelo está tudo ! Não mude ! Ele está bem melhor do que o anterior; moldurou seu rosto, te deu um ar mais leve, mais sexy – Amy fez um cara muito engraçada que fez com que as duas ficassem rindo – Agora, como foi que você mudou e, o pior, por que você não me chamou pra te ajudar ?

- Você nem imagina o que me aconteceu de ontem pra hoje ! Só pra você ter uma idéia, o Zabini foi normal comigo, nem brigamos !

- Não acredito ! Sério ? Mas mesmo assim, como você mudou TUDO isso de ontem pra hoje ?

- Vamos nos arrumar porque se não iremos nos atrasar, no caminho eu te conto tudo.

Gina era uma garota bonita, só um pouco mal-cuidada. O cabelo repicado e mais curto deu a ela uma expressão de imponência, deu um charme. Ela não era tão alta quanto seus irmãos, mas tinha um tamanho favorável. Começou a se arrumar, e com a ajuda de uns feitiços que Amy conhecia em pouco tempo estava com um visual impecável. 

Amy mal pode acreditar nas estórias de Gina, de como Rony falara com ela, de como ela foi parar na sala de Snape. Chegaram discretamente como sempre no Salão e sentaram no fim da mesa pra ter um pouco mais de privacidade para conversarem. Amy  teve que ir logo embora, tinha um trabalho extra de Poções pra fazer; saiu deixando Gina sozinha. Ela deixou seu olhar escapar para a mesa da Sonserina e, discretamente, seus olhos procuraram por Blaise, que pra variar, estava rodeado de garotas porém uma lhe chamou particularmente sua atenção. Ela era morena de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos cor de mel. Era mesmo muito bonita. Estava sentada ao lado dele e, de mãos dadas.

"O Zabini tem namorada ? Quem é essa garota ?"

Gina esqueceu do tempo e ficou olhando discaradamente para eles até que Colin a derrubou de seus pensamentos.

- Vinpouoir ! – falava ele rindo.

- É o que ? Já o que ?

- Daphne Vinpouoir ! Esse é o nome da garota que está com o seu Zabini. Ela veio daquela escola francesa, da Madame Máxime, como é o nome ? Ah, Beauxbatons ! Ela já está aqui a umas duas semanas e eu aposto que você nem tinha reparado !

- Vamos devagar Colin ! Meu Zabini ?! De onde você tirou isso ? É verdade, eu nem tinha notado a presença dela !

- Todos vêem Gina, essa sua amizade com ele, o pessoal comenta, você sabe ! Voltando para a Vinpouoir, ela é linda não ? Os meninos acham ela uma das 3 mais bonitas de toda Hogwarts.

- Você é um fofoqueiro de primeira ! Por Merlin, como você fica sabendo dessas coisas ?

- Eu sou bem informado ! Sei de quase tudo que acontece aqui na escola.

- Disso até eu sei ! Você adora a vida alheia ! Colin, me faz um favor, a Amy não vai poder fazer par comigo hoje durante as aulas, ela tem um trabalho extra de Poções Avançadas pra fazer. Você fica comigo ?

- Hum, essa pergunta é muito indiscreta srta. Weasley ! Pode ser interpretada de várias maneiras ! Claro que fico ! Mas por falar em ficar, desvie seu olhar do Zabini e olhe pra lá – ele apontou para a esquerda, onde Pansy estava chorando conversando com o Malfoy.

- Nossa ! O que está acontecendo ali ? Colin, senta aqui e me conta !

- Ta vendo como eu não sou o único fofoqueiro aqui ? Eu posso ser apenas o mais bem informado, mas não o único interessado !

- Deixe de gracinhas e me conte !

- Eu ainda não sei o porque dessa nova briga; quando souber logo te contarei. Outra coisa, eu cheguei perto de você pra elogiar seu cabelo. Ta muito bonito ! Adorei ! Deixou-te ainda mais bonita ! Bem diferente !

- Sério ?! Ta mesmo ?! Que bom ! Colin, vindo de você é porque é verdade. É sincero ! Ganhei meu dia !

- Sério e, pelo jeito, não foi só eu ! Todos estão cochichando e apontando para o seu cabelo; olha aqueles corvinais, aquelas lufa-lufas, alguns sonserinos – Colin começou a mostrar como realmente todos estavam falando dela. Ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela e cochichou – o Potter também estava comentando e com cara de quem gostou ! Tanto ele como a Granger, mas seu irmão parece que não gostou tanto assim ! – Gina deu um muxoxo.

- Deixa o Rony pra lá. Caracas, eu não tinha idéia de como essa galera comenta as coisas ! Bando de fofoqueiros ! – Gina começou a rir com Colin e mexer nos cabelos.

- Pois é Gi, você conseguiu mudar tão radicalmente que até ele está olhando pra você !

- Ele quem ?

- Ele ! – Colin pegou no queixo de Gina e virou para a direção da mesa da Sonserina. Draco e Blaise estavam em pé, onde Blaise estava abraçado com Daphne conversando animadamente com ela, uma vez que Malfoy conversava com outros sonserinos mas, de vez em quando olhava para a Gina.

- Credo ! Eu quero distância desse meni... – ela foi interrompida por um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado que caiu na frente dela – o que é isso ?  

- Abre ! Vamos ver o que é e, principalmente, de quem era !

- Por Merlin Colin, você adora essas coisas não ? – ele apenas riu.

Quando ela abriu o pergaminho amassado, com aparência de que fora escrito de última hora, com a letra muito bonita, mostrava a seguinte mensagem:

Querida Weasley,

Esse cabelo caiu perfeitamente em você !

Você está linda, ou melhor, você está ainda mais bela !

Ass. Um corvinal apaixonado,

Rogério Davies

- Ow! Rogério Davies ?! – ela estava com uma cara de assustada. Olhou para a mesa da Corvinal e viu que seu "admirador" a observava com aquele sorriso encantador.

- Davies ?! Eu também estou surpreso agora ! Até você ?!

- Por que até eu ?!

- Você não sabe ?! Ele acabou o namoro há quase um mês e eu acho que você será a milésima garota com quem ele ficará ! Ele quer fazer frente ao Malfoy e virar o maior galinha de toda Hogwarts, ta afim mesmo de tirar o atraso do namoro !

- E quem disse que eu vou ficar com ele ?

- Não ? Ah, esqueci ! Você quer o Potter ou o Zabini !

- Colin, deixa o Zabini quieto ! Eu não quero nada com ele ! Para com essa estória !

- Ta bom, eu paro ! Eu paro ! Mas quem tem algo entre vocês tem !

- Tem, claro que tem ! Algo muito especial ! Raiva ! É isso que existe entre nós afinal nem diplomacia existe ! Detalhe, é com isso que você acha que eu tenho alguma coisa !

- Bem, como você pediu e eu prometi, eu não vou falar nada. Mas você ainda vai admitir que tem ! Gina começou a rir e fingiu dar um tapa no ombro de Colin.

- Ta bom, pense o que você quiser seu chato ! Vamos andando porque se não iremos nos atrasar. Pode ir pra sala de Historia da Magia, eu ainda vou demorar afinal tenho que esperar o sociável e bem relacionado Zabini !

- Certo, eu te espero lá ! Enquanto não chega a hora, vou saber o que houve com chata da Parkinson – ele deu um sorriso e discretamente saiu deixando Gina sentada sozinha.

Ela acabou de comer suas tortinhas de chocolate, levantou-se e foi em direção a entrada do Salão. Como sabia que Blaise e Draco ainda iam demorar encostou-se em uma pilastra, tirou um livro que fino que Amy havia lhe emprestado pela manha e começou a folheá-lo.

- " Como conquistar 'aquele' homem em 10 dias " ! Bom livro ! Se quiser colocar as lições em prática eu posso ser a cobaia ! – Gina abaixou o livro e olhou para quem estaria fazendo gracinhas àquela da manhã.

- Davies ?! O que você quer ?

- Em pessoa ! Eu quero conversar com você, te dizer pessoalmente o quão bonita você está... – Davies continuou elogiando e Gina mantinha uma cara de dúvida, seria aquilo mesmo verdade ? – sua aula agora é História da Magia não ? Eu posso... 

- Menina Weasley, anda ! Vamos, não posso me atrasar ! Garanto que você também não quer ! – Davies fora interrompido por Blaise e adjacências.

- Vamos sim Zabini, claro !

- Mas você tem certeza que não quer que eu te acompanhe ? 

- Er, Davies, a Weasley anda acompanhada comigo ! Então você pode ir pra qualquer lugar mas deixa a garota em paz – Blaise não gostava do Davies, então fazia questão de trata-lo mal.

- Virginia eu não sei como você agüenta ! A gente se vê por ai, em breve ! 

- Tchau ! – Gina já não entendia mas nada da situação. Davies lhe convidando pra sair, Blaise "brigando" por ela... Que confusão !

Gina esperou Davies sair e foi em direção a Blaise que já estava andando no meio do corredor com Draco e Daphne. Ela andava de cabeça baixa, admirando o chão até Blaise ir para o seu lado.

- Explica-me uma coisa, como você agüenta aquele garoto ? Ele é todo metido a saber jogar quadribol, só quer ser o garoto das mulheres... 

- Da mesma forma que eu te agüento Zabini ! Tudo começou hoje, e espero que não dure muito !

- Nossa ! Você ta de mau humor hoje ! Eu nem te fiz nada !

- E você ta bem humorado até demais ! O que tá acontecendo com você de ontem pra hoje que você vem me tratando assim, bem ?!

- Eu te disse, estou tentando manter uma relação mais harmoniosa.

- Deixe disso que definitivamente bondade não combina com você Zabini – enquanto eles conversavam, uma garota se aproximou dele.

- Blaise, o que você está fazendo ? Eu e Malfoy estávamos conversando e achando que você estava conosco. Ele quer saber se...

- Daphne, eu não fiz nada ! E você virou pombo-correio do Malfoy ? Se ele quiser falar comigo que venha. Eu acho que você não conhece a Weasley ainda ! Weasley essa é a minha amiga Daphne, Daphne, essa é a menina Weasley.

- Quem disse que eu quero conhecer ela ? Que cabelo horrível ! Isso veio de onde ? – Gina já estava começando a ficar vermelha, de raiva e vergonha, e tudo ficou pior até Malfoy se juntar ao grupo.

- Weasley ?! O que aconteceu com seu cabelo ?! Pediu a um elfo domestico corta-lo com uma faca ? Está horrível ! – Draco e Daphne caíram na  gargalhada enquanto Blaise se mantinha sério

- Já chega ! Eu não preciso agüentar isso...

- Olha, ela ficou revoltada – Daphne interrompia Gina para fazer piadinhas.

- Cala a boca francesinha ridícula ! – Gina que já não tinha gostado da garota, não conseguiu ficar calada.

- Olha aqui sua sardenta... – Daphne já estava pronta para a briga !

- Garotas parem ! – Blaise também estava começando a se irritar, enquanto Draco achava a situação cada vez mais engraçada.

- Eu vou embora ! A gente se vê na hora do almoço – Gina olhou para Draco – Infelizmente ! E você Malfoy, tem um péssimo gosto, ou seja, sua opinião é irrelevante pra mim ! E você garota, passar mal, muito MAL !

Gina saiu bufando de raiva, afinal que eram eles pra falar aquilo ? Daphne ainda ensaiou responder alguma coisa mas Blaise fez sinal para ela ficar calada.

" Quem eles pensam que são ? Quem aquela garota pensa que é ? Maldito Malfoy, aí que raiva daquele garoto ! "

Ela saiu correndo pelo corredor, sem ao menos olhar pra trás ! Queria que todos explodissem, principalmente o Malfoy ! Ela chegou um pouco atrasada na aula, sentou ao lado de Colin, que quando abriu a boca pra falar, ela logo sussurrou algo como, sem conversa agora ou fica quieto, depois a gente se fala. 

Ela abriu o livro e começou a escrever o que vinha acontecendo durante sua vida, sobre o que vinha acontecendo de uma semana pra agora. Entre os parágrafos estavam desde críticas ao Malfoy a elogios para Harry. Algo que ela escreveu que surpreendeu a si mesma foi em relação a Zabini :

" ... ele é tão chato, já me encheu várias vezes mas, eu gosto dele ! Agora ele está com essa garota idiota, ele merece mais do que isso ! Eu tenho pena dele, com um amigo como Malfoy que nunca vai dizer que gosta dele, nunca vai dizer que ele é um bom amigo, que nunca vai dividir os problemas com ele... Pobre Blaise, eu tenho pena. Talvez com o tempo eu consiga ajuda-lo... "

Entre outras citações, Gina demonstrava pena por Blaise, e talvez, lá no fundo, carinho. Tocou a aula e ela saiu com Colin em direção as estufas para uma dupla aula de Herbologia Avançada. O dia passou rápido até a hora do jantar, quando Gina caminhava para o Salão Principal. No meio do caminho encontrou Zabini e Malfoy conversando.

- Lá vem a Weasley... Por que ela tinha que aparecer ? – Malfoy já começava a reclamar.

- Malfoy fica calmo ! Já basta a confusão de hoje de manhã ! -  Zabini já começava a fazer a cabeça de seu amigo, estava com o pressentimento que ia acontecer alguma coisa. 

- Por que você ta defendendo essa garota agora ? Você ta ficando doido ? – Malfoy tinha tido um dia péssimo, Pansy havia ficado no seu pé o dia inteiro.

- Eu não ! Só to falando pra você ficar calmo – Gina assistia a conversa dos dois de perto, ao lado de Zabini.

- Ta vendo Weasley ? O Zabini quer que eu não fale com você ! Mas você não agüenta ficar sem falar comigo não ? Sei que sim... – Malfoy começou a provocar Gina no meio do corredor.

- Malfoy deixe de ser inconveniente ! – Gina não conseguia ficar calma perto dele, ele a deixava nervosa.

- Eu ? Inconveniente ? Ou será você, que sempre anda sozinha pelos cantos ? Ninguém gosta de você garota ! – Malfoy a olhava; os olhos cinzentos brilhavam como ela nunca vira antes.

- Você está começando a me irritar ! Eu to relevando suas brincadeiras desde o começo do ano mas agora chega ! – Gina estava furiosa com Draco.

- "timo ! Estou conseguindo atingir  meu objetivo ! – Malfoy ria de Gina, Blaise já tinha saído de perto dos dois de fininho e ido ficar perto da parede. Gina que estava com seu livro de História da Magia nas mãos o pegou e jogou contra Draco, que desviou, deixando o livro cair perto dos pés de Blaise que não notou porque já estava abraçado com Daphne, trocando sussurros.

- Pronto ! Atingiu seu objetivo ! Estou furiosa ! Mas alguma coisa, doninha saltitante ?

- Olha aqui sua menina idiota, vou te mostrar quem é uma doninha aqui, e da próxima vez, vê se acerta o livro em mim ! – Draco tirou das vestes negras sua varinha, estava pronto para proferir um feitiço quando McGonagall apareceu perto deles.

- O que vocês estão fazendo ? Querem uma detenção ? Pois é o que irá acontecer; depois do jantar passem em minha sala para saber o que irão fazer ! – a cena era ridícula, Gina descabelada com outro livro na mão pronto para atira-lo contra Draco e, ele com a varinha na mão, furioso, pronto para transformar Gina em um ser rastejante. 

N/A : 

AEWWWW POVO ! Meus leitores queridos !

Demorou mais saiu !!!! Aqui está o 4 cap. da minha fic !!!

Eu ia posta-lo quando eu chegasse a 25 reviews, mas cheguei a 29, então resolvi esperar a n° 30, mas como ela não veio, esperei e esperei e nada ! Então resolvi postar !

Vamos logo aos agradecimentos, depois eu falo mais da fic !

Kika Felton-87 : primeiro, obrigado ! O Blaise aih eh (como eu jah disse em alguma n/a) mt importante pra estória ! continue lendo ! valeu pela review !

PatyAnjinha-Malfoy : PATYYYYYY !!!!! valeus pela review amiga !!!! Mais comentários durante a aula blz !?

Kellxinha : MIGONA..... tem nem o q dizer neh ?! valeu mesmo !

Lady Bunce : nooossa ! sua review me deixou mttt feliz ! que bom q vc acha a minha fic perfeita !!! certeza de q n vai rolar nada entre o blaise e a gina eu não tenho, isso vc vai ver no decorrer da estória ! o draquinho nunca vai ficar de fora.... nem se preocupe ! vou fazer meus leitores felizes sim, vou continuar ! valeus pela review !

Deby : vou te confessar que no começo eu quis abandonar o ship D/G mas agora que a estória ta toda pronta, não vou mexer mais ! Não perca as esperanças, o blaise tbm é um garoto livre a gina uma menina desimpedia... heheheeh.... agora que vc ta lendo a fic, vou atualizar mais rápido sim ! não fique doidona se não vc não vai poder mandar mais reviews... hehehe ! mt obrigadinha pela review !

Dani : vou tentar postar mais rápido, so que abril foi mt corrido, teve meu niver pelo meio aih demorou ! o blaise e o draco são mt amigos, não sei se rivalidade rola entre os dois, mas quem sabe neh ?! espere pra vê ! vc esta certíssima.. a gina acaba com qualquer homem ! valeus pela reviews e continue lendo e mandando ! 

Kathiene : OW !!! QUE REVIEW GIGANTESCA !!! AMEI !!! vou responde-la todinha... vamos por partes: eu tbm imagino isso, esse contraste entre os dois ! a estória do espelho eh algo bem incomum, quanto a mudar a cor dos cabelos espere pra ver ! o guarda-roupa dela vai ficar diferente tbm... vai mudar sim, mas aos poucos ! a amy pode sim andar junto com a gina, quem sabe ?! adorei suas sugestões, pode se meter sim na minha estória, pode dar sugestões sim ! a gina tem um leve toque sonserino, ela eh mt esperta quando quer ! quanto a critica, eu sou a favor do F.A.L.E, então a gina foi fazer as panquecas para não explorar os elfos, e tbm pq ela gosta disso, vc vai ver. Se eu esqueci de comentar alguma coisa me avise, adorei sua review ! valeus por mandar !

IsA: que bom q vc gostou.. tentarei não demorar ! valeus por mandar seu comentário.

PINELLIIIIIIII : aewwwww migona !!! valeus pelos parabéns !!!! eu vou tentar me controlar e não ficar comentando com as meninas a fic.... e onde entra AQUILO, entra mais no meio da fic, entra pra ajudar o Draco e gina a ficarem juntos ! BJAUMMMMMMM !!!! valeus por postar !

Memê: eu também so quero dizer uma coisa: obrigada ! hehehehe ! 

Gi : as regras de três são loucuras de uma escritora insegura ! n ligue não ! alias, ligue e mande reviews ! o triangulo amoroso eh algo a mais, não é bem um triangulo não mas, talvez, não sei ainda se eu boto algo similar a isso. Vlws por tirar o chapéu pela minha fic !

Sarah Brington : aew ! ta aqui ! novo capitulo ! novo visual ! obrigada pela review ! continue lendo e acompanhando ! n fique ansiosa pq minha fic n merece tamanho prestigio !

UFA !!! acabou... acho que agradeci todas as reviews !!!

Gente, a pergunta que não quer calar, o capitulo ta maneiro ?! Gostaram !?

Eu to sofrendo da SEI – Síndrome da Escritora Insegura.... To achando meus caps. mt fracos ! Mandem mtsssssss reviews me incentivando gente !

O que eu sempre digo, qualquer erro nos nomes ou em qualquer outra coisa, se eu assassinei o portugues, relevem ! eu digito isso nas pressas então não corrijo depois... PLIX não liguem !

O prox capitulo sairá logo, assim que eu chegar a review n° 42 !!! olha a responsabilidade leitores !!!! mas se demorar mt eu posto assim msm !

A desculpa dessa vez pela demora prolongada é de que foi meu niver, gente 15 anos so se faz uma vez na vida neh ?! então demorou pq eu fui festejar !!!

Beijos,

Mari Malfoy

OBS: não se esqueçam das minha reviews pq se não eu esqueço do cap de vcs hein ?! CHANTAGEM BARATA ! EU SOU MT MA ! KKKKK ! to brincando ! povo…. Mais uma vez, comentemmmmmmmmmmm !!!!!


	5. Beijando Virgínia Weasley

Disclaimer : Aih Aih, isso aqui é uma tristeza... Como vcs sabem nada aqui me pertence !

Cap. 05 – Beijando Virgínia Weasley !

_"(...) Quem me dera, ao menos uma vez,_

_Esquecer que acreditei que era por brincadeira (...)_

_Quem me dera, ao menos uma vez,_

_Explicar o que ninguém consegue entender:_

_Que o que aconteceu ainda está por vir_

_E o futuro não é mais como era antigamente (...) "_

_( Índios – Legião Urbana )_

- Mas professora... – Malfoy tentava por tudo livrar-se de uma detenção

- Sem mas Sr. Malfoy ! O que eu vi aqui foi ridículo ! Você brigando com uma garota, ainda por cima mais nova ? E você Srta. Weasley, nesse estado, prestes a agredir o rapaz, sinceramente ! Eu esperava mais de vocês ! Ambos merecem sim uma detenção, e uma das boas ! Agora, os dois, me façam a gentileza de parar com essa confusão e se dirijam ao Salão para jantarem.

Gina admirava o chão enquanto Draco se mantinha calado, caminhando em direção a entrada do Salão. Ele virou-se para Gina com um olhar mortal, ela levantou a cabeça para encara-lo. Tinha que admitir que um Malfoy com raiva metia medo, e como metia; porém ela tinha que ao menos demonstrar que lá no fundo havia coragem para olha-lo.

- Cara feia pra mim é fome Malfoy; você deveria ir comer o mais rápido possível ! – Malfoy deu um sorriso cínico e continuou.

- Eu não vou pegar uma detenção por sua causa Weasley !

- Eu acho que vai, e não é só por minha causa, por sua causa também ! – Gina não queria mais brigar com ninguém; não sabia de onde estava tirando coragem para tentar enfrenta-lo como uma igual.

- Você começou; só o fato de você ter nascido já é problema suficiente ! Você e sua família de ratos poluem cada vez mais os lugares ! – falava com sua voz fria e arrastada. Virou-se rapidamente, fazendo com que sua capa ao balançar bate-se em Gina.

Não esperou uma resposta por parte dela, foi em direção a mesa da Sonserina, sentou-se e ficou fitando seu prato. Ela estava com muita raiva de Draco, afinal quem era ele para insultar sua família. Entrou no Salão e sentou-se perto de sua amiga, começou a despejar as novidades sem nem ao menos perceber o quão longe a outra estava. Blaise e Daphne ainda ficaram no corredor vazio. Ela saiu na frente passando a mão no cabelo e desamassando a blusa amarrotada por ele que a esperou entrar e se sentar, então  finalmente foi em direção à entrada, quando notou um livro surrado.

  " O que é isso ? Gina Weasley... História da Magia ! Eu até gostava dessa matéria no sexto ano, afinal era a hora em que eu podia dormir... "

****

Ele entrou no Salão carregando o livro e sentou ao lado de um Malfoy inerte e super estressado. Assim que Blaise ia abrir a boca pra falar sobre o livro, Malfoy falou antes.

- Calado ! Não quero conversa com você nem com aquela garota que só anda pendurada com você – disse Draco vendo que Daphne também ia falar algo.

- Nossa, você está com um humor péssimo ! Vamos embora Daphne antes que sobre pra nós...

Se tiver uma pessoa capaz de meter medo com um olhar, essa pessoa era Draco e, isto fazia com que Daphne o olhasse com mais curiosidade ainda. Acabaram o jantar, Gina não havia comido nada, sua fome tinha ido embora assim que ela havia sentado ao lado se sua amiga, que estava toda chateada porque tinha descoberto algumas verdades sobre Davies. Gina tentou consola-la, tentou conversar, tentou, até mesmo a velha tática de falar mal de Draco Malfoy para faze-la falar mas, nada parecia tirar Amy de estado sorumbático. Ela encarava as tortinhas de caramelo pensando em sua detenção, e como ela falou, ou melhor, tentou falar pra Amy, sua sentença de morte. Olhava para a mesa da Sonserina e via a expressão de Malfoy; parecia que ele também achava que ira para a forca e ir para uma detenção com ela devia ser a mesma coisa. Na última tentativa de falar com Amy, ela olhou pra  amiga, pra comentar algo sobre  Harry quando notou que Amy estava com os olhos úmidos. Ela se levantou e deixou um papel na frente Gina, que reconheceu como sendo o bilhete de Rogério Davies.

" Era só o que me faltava ! Agora a Amy sabe desta besteira... Coitada, deve está muito triste mesmo ! O QUE EU VOU FAZER ?!?! Primeiro, ver logo qual será a detenção e ir dormir ! Não adianta falar com ela agora "

Ela levantou de supetão e foi em direção ás torres da Grifinória. Andava com a mente vazia; parecia está programada para ir encontrar a professora. O começo daquele ano estava fazendo Gina ter alguns problemas em fixar sua atenção em alguma coisa.

No final do corredor estava Harry e Cho, trocando alguns beijos, abraços e inúmeras declarações de amor. O dia de Gina não estava sendo dos melhores e, aquela cena havia fechado com chave de ouro sua noite. Um flash de cenas amorosas entre Harry e Chang passava em sua cabeça como um filme; aquela seria apenas mais uma entre várias que ela já tinha visto.

" Pra que ligar ?! É só mais um casal junto ... Quando eu vou conseguir entender que entre Harry Potter e Virgínia Weasley existe uma distância enorme ! Ele nunca vai ser meu... Infelizmente ! Ele tem tudo que eu sonho em um garoto e por que eu não posso ter o que ele sonha em uma garota ? "

****

Enquanto ela imaginava justificativas cada vez mais absurdas, ficava olhando para ver se conseguia ter algum pretexto , algum simples motivo para ter raiva daquele garoto. Ele tinha ido embora e Cho ainda estava lá. Em algum descuido Gina deixou-se ser percebida por ela. Quando notou que ela a havia percebido, Gina virou-se e foi embora. Tarde demais. Escutou seu nome ser chamado por aquela voz que ela tanto detestava.

- Weasley ? Gostou do que viu ? Engraçado, toda vez que eu e o Harry estamos juntos você aparece ! – Cho tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Gina suspirou e continuou andando.

- Já vai ? Tão rápido ! Claro, Harry já foi não é ? Agora você vai lá para o Salão Comunal ficar admirando ele de longe, suspirando e sonhando não é ? Você deve mesmo gostar de sofrer, de ficar vendo eu e o Harry juntinhos, por aí. Ele me ama sabia ? Você não consegue aceitar isso ! Eu sei, eu sei; passei por algo parecido com o Cedrico.

- Chang, me desculpe mas, infelizmente eu não tenho tempo pra ficar aqui ouvindo sobre a sua agitada vida amorosa !

Ela deu as costas e foi saindo em direção à sala da professora McGonagall. Draco, que durante esse intervalo, já havia acabado de jantar e ia sozinho falar com a professora, viu que Cho conversava com Gina, de uma forma – ele julgou – **_interessante_**.  Ficou um pouco afastado, atrás de uma armadura pra ter uma visão privilegiada da "conversa".

- Oh Weasley querida mas, não é da minha vida amorosa que nos vamos falar ! Escolha um assunto ! Ah, já sei ! Que tal falarmos do menino mais famoso da comunidade bruxa, Harry Potter ! Eu acho que você quer saber como eu o conquistei, como fiz para ela ficar apaixonadíssimo por mim... Afinal quem sabe você não dá um jeito, vê onde errou, aperfeiçoa minhas idéias e tenta virar minha concorrente ? – Cho ia andando em direção a Gina; queria provoca-la, queria vê-la vermelha de raiva. Ela virou para olhar a corvinal que a fitava com um ar cínico.

- Chang, _querida – _enfatizou – eu já lhe disse que não tenho tempo parar conversas e, mesmo se tivesse, você seria a última pessoa com quem eu conversaria, muito menos sobre o Harry. Agora, se me dê licença...-  mais uma vez Gina ensaiava ir embora mas, Cho parecia ter o que dizer ainda.

- Não se apresse Weasley ! Está tão bom aqui, ainda dá para sentir o cheiro do Harry. Vamos falar mais dele. Sabe, ele sempre passa férias naquilo que você chama de casa mas, eu nunca tive qualquer receio de perde-lo pra você, e sabe por quê ? Porque você não tem cacife para tomar um namorado meu, porque ninguém troca algo bom por algo desajeitado e sem graça feito você. E você sabe disso não ? Mesmo sendo da Grifinória também; Harry tem bom gosto e nunca iria querer algo com você. Você nunca vai passar da irmã-do-meu-melhor-amigo pra ele. Olhe ao seu redor garota ! Você não é NADA ! Você não tem amigos, ninguém nota você ! Você é um ser desprezível ! Weasley, sinceramente, me responde, qual é a diferença entre você e um zero a esquerda ? – Gina estava vermelha de raiva, na agüentava nem olhar para a outra, que irradiava poder e superioridade.

- Você não é popular, não é feminina e, nem ao menos é bonita ! Você só sabe chorar e ser invisível ... Agora vai, pode ir embora, corra das palavras da verdade !

- Isso não é verdade. Por que você faz isso comigo ? Eu nunca fiz nada pra você ! NADA ! – ela tinha a voz molhada, os olhos úmidos e berrava cada vez mais alto.

- Calma Weasley ! Olha pra o meu passado ! Eu já namorei os garotos mais bonitos e populares dessa espelunca ! Eu já namorei Cedrico Diggory !

- Cedrico podia ser bonito sim... Mas os mais bonitos nunca... Porque os mais bonitos são os sonserinos Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini, que nunca tiveram nada com você e, boa fama é coisa que você não tem com eles.

- Malfoy não passa de um garoto mimando. Bonito, muito bonito mas, nada além disso. Zabini é uma questão de tempo. Boa fama ? Quem é você pra falar de boa fama entre sonserinos; anda com eles desde o começo do ano e, continua sendo a Weasley chata e feia. Eles te odeiam sabia ? Como todos ! Ninguém gosta de você ! Vai, se apaixona por Malfoy ou por Zabini porque eu quero ver você levar um pé na bunda ! Sabe o porque do Harry ainda falar com você ? Por pena; ele tem pena de você... Por você ser iss

PLAFT ! Gina não esperou Cho acabar de falar pra rodar a mão no rosto da ex-apanhadora. O barulho do tapa dado ecoava pelo castelo. Malfoy que escutava a conversa, quando viu Gina da um tapa no rosto de Cho não pode esconder um sussurro de surpresa. Pra ele foi até lucrativo, descontou o que Chang havia dito dele.

- Cale a boca ! Eu não agüento mais escutar sua voz ! Saiba que você não é superior a mim ! Espere, que depois dessa enxurrada de ofensas, vai ter troco ! Aproveite bem os seus dias !

Gina estava com ódio; conseguiu ser fria como devia. Saiu deslizando pelo corredor até a sala da professora sem nem ao menos perceber que Malfoy estava morrendo de rir de toda a situação. Chegou em seu destino com os olhos vermelhos. As duras palavras de  Cho ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, na eminência de deixar Gina cada vez mais triste. Em seguida entrou Draco. McGonagall começou com seu sermão. Falou, falou e nem parecia perceber que tanto Draco como Gina não prestavam a mínima atenção. Ao notar isso, resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

- Depois de analisar a situação friamente, levar em consideração todos os fatos e motivos, principalmente o de vocês serem de casas supostamente opostas, resolvi que não darei uma detenção rígida – nesse momento os olhares perdidos de Draco e Gina se encontraram na professora – vocês irão apenas lavar as salas do terceiro andar. Metade hoje e metade amanhã. Mais instruções perguntem a Filch. Estão liberados, podem ir.  

Saíram da sala da forma mais calma possível, se demonstrassem sinais de desavença podia ser pior. Chegaram nas salas a serem limpas onde Filch já os esperava com os devidos baldes d'água, muito sabão e, para o pesadelo de Draco, esfregões. Filch deixou a sala e Gina, já acostumada a ajudar sua mãe com os serviços da casa, começou com o trabalho.

Até que para Gina a detenção não estava sendo das piores, servia para tirar seus problemas da cabeça e distrai um pouco. Enquanto ela dava duro, Draco fazia apenas olhar e levitar o esfregão. Ela que já havia tirado a capa, estava só de camisa e saia, descalça e com os cabelos presos perdeu a paciência.

- Diga-me Malfoy, qual parte do trecho "vocês irão apenas lavar as salas do terceiro andar" você não entendeu ? – Gina se apoiou no esfregão e passou as costas da mão contra a testa para tirar o suor. Estava suada, com as bochechas vermelhas, e os cabelos meio bagunçados.

- Cala a boca Weasley ! Eu estou supervisionando seu trabalho ! Anda, pode começar ! Ainda temos mais duas salas e eu quero ir dormir logo – para quem tinha batido na Cho, discutir com o Malfoy não era exigir muito.

- Ah é ? O príncipe ta cansadinho ? Porque a escrava aqui não vai mais fazer o trabalho duro não ! – Gina largou o esfregão, cruzou os braços e ficou olhando pra Draco – Só começo quando você pegar o seu esfregão, derramar água no chão e ESFREGAR ! – ela fez questão de aumentar o tom de voz na última palavra.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou limpar essa sala ? A pobreza deve ter afetado seu juízo Weasley ! Um esfregão não foi feito para ser usado por um Malfoy !

- Certo, então eu vou voltar para a sala da Prof. Minerva e dizer que você não está _cooperando _da forma correta !

- Como você é baixa Weasley ! – Malfoy se levantou, tirou sua longa capa preta, dobrou as mangas da camisa, pegou o esfregão, molhou e começou a esfregar fazendo uma horrível cara de desagrado. Gina começou a rir.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse ver o poderoso Draco Malfoy atracado com um esfregão.

- Se você não para de rir, não irá sair daqui com essa lembrança – pronto ! Mais uma vez ele a estava encarando com seu olhar mortal. Gina só fez parar de rir.

Essas foram às últimas palavras trocadas entre Draco e Gina. A noite foi, por assim dizer, calma. Acabaram de limpar as salas já de madrugada. Saíram da sala sem se olharem e foram direto para seus dormitórios. Como Gina queria poder entrar lá, acordar sua amiga e contar tudo sobre a detenção e, principalmente, sobre a Cho.

Ao entrar no Salão Comunal, viu que ainda restava uma pessoa sentada a frente da lareira apagada. Parecia que Harry estava esperando por ela. O barulho do quadro da Mulher Gorda tirou Harry de seus pensamentos. Ela queria entrar sem fazer barulho, uma das únicas pessoas que ela não queria encontrar acabava de chamá-la.

- Gina !

- Oi Harry ! Não tenho muito tempo, já está tarde, amanhã tem aula, boa noite !

- Calma ! Um minuto a mais, um minuto a menos não vai fazer diferença ! – ele já tinha se levantado e, estava agora ao lado de uma Gina suada.

- Por favor, eu tenho que ir ! Outra vez a gente conversa.

- Gin, calma, espera só mais um pouquinho...

- Boa noite Harry ! – ela saiu andando sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás e ver o semblante de ponto de interrogação de Harry.

O dia seguinte foi de chuva, muita chuva. O barulho de pingos d'água fez com que Gina dormisse mais do que devia, perdendo a hora. Nem tempo para tomar café ela teve. Saiu correndo em direção às masmorras para a sua dupla aula de Poções.

A esperança de poder dividir a bancada com Amy e esclarecer todo o mal entendido sobre Davies e seu bilhete com ela foi por água abaixo. Ela não havia ido para a aula. Chegou atrasada, perdeu pontos para a Grifinória e ainda teve que fazer sua poção sozinha, que ao invés de ficar rosa choque havia ficado amarelo gema. Mais pontos perdidos.

" Por Merlin ! Será que tudo está conspirando contra mim !? Alguém aí em cima tem algum problema comigo, porque nada que eu faço dá certo !! E pra piorar, ainda tem as malditas gozações que esse infeliz e mal amado do Snape faz comigo ! Alguém me salve antes que eu de tão vermelha exploda ! "

Ao sair da sala, ainda levou outro sermão de Snape. Colin a estava esperando pra acompanha-la. Saíram para as estufas e de lá para Feitiços. Gina não conseguia encontrar Amy que, de acordo com Colin, nem descido para tomar café ela tinha. O dia passou rápido até o almoço, onde mais uma vez ela não achou Amy.

Resolveu sair só para as aulas da tarde, não iria esperar por Blaise. Tentou se refugiar na biblioteca até a hora jantar mas, assim que chegou lá encontrou Hermione, que voltou a falar no assunto de Rony, pediu desculpas e falou o que Harry havia dito, tudo aquilo era mera preocupação. Conversaram até a hora do jantar. Gina sentou-se perto do trio mas, fez questão de ficar calada. Notou que estava sendo constantemente olhada por Rony, com quem ainda estava sem falar, e por Harry.

Também não ia esperar por Draco para ir para o terceiro andar; acabando de jantar saiu vagarosamente para as salas a serem limpas. Destrancou a porta e viu que Filch era realmente eficiente quando se tratava de punir os alunos. Já tinha deixado todo o material lá. Gina prontamente tirou a capa, os sapatos, dobrou as mangas da blusa, prendeu o cabelo e quando estava prestes a começar a limpar, parou.

" Calma aí; por que eu estou fazendo isso sozinha ? Eu vou é esperar Malfoy chegar; se ele acha que eu tenho cara de elfo-doméstico pra fazer as coisas por ele ta muito enganado ! "

Prontamente ela sentou em cima de uma mesa antiga e jogou todo o peso do corpo em seus braços, posicionados atrás do tronco; cruzou as pernas e ficou esperando. Esperou, esperou e nada. Parecia que ele tinha desistido de ir.

- Até que fim você veio !

- Por que você não começou o serviço antes ? Assim ia poupar tempo e poderíamos ir dormir mais cedo !

- Muito esperto Malfoy ! Eu trabalhando aqui e você por aí na vida boa ! Eu não nasci ontem !

- Chega de conversa, não estou no clima para escutar sua voz. Vamos logo com isso !

Tirou a capa e dobrou as mangas. Gina pulou de cima da mesa e se desequilibrou indo para na frente dele, que na estava muito longe da mesa. Não pode deixar de reparar como ele bonito de perto, ele era tão, tão...

" Nossa ! Como o Malfoy é lindo ! Ele é ... Ow, devagar Virgínia ! Ele é Draco Malfoy..."

Ela fingiu dar um tapa em sua testa e começou o trabalho duro. Limpou e limpou, já começava a ficar cansada quando parou e ficou olhando para Malfoy, porém seu pensamento estava muito longe dali.

- Anda Weasley ! Eu sei que sou bonito mas, para de olhar pra mim que eu não fui feito pra vo...

Antes de completar a frase Draco escorregou em uma barra de sabão que estava ao lado do seu pé. Enquanto caía, jogou o esfregão pra cima na doce ilusão de poder se equilibrar novamente mas, este só fez sumir e bater em sua cabeça. A cena era ridícula.  Draco Malfoy acabava de cair de bunda no chão e ainda por cima, levar uma  "esfregãozada" na cabeça. Gina não agüentou ! Começou a rir feito uma louca.

- Muito engraçado não é Weasley ? Eu estou sem ar de tanto rir !

- E-e-eu... – Gina mal conseguia falar de tanto que ria – eu quer-r-r-ia .... Pod-d-d-e-e-r.... Eu queria ...

- Pare de rir ! A graça acabou ! – lá estava ele novamente, com seu olhar petrificante. Ela tentou se controlar mas, ao vê-lo se levar e passar a mão na bunda fazendo uma cara de dor foi demais para ela. Começou a rir e só parou quando viu que estava toda molhada. Draco havia jogado um balde d'água nela; agora ele que estava rindo.

- Por que você fez isso ? Eu não te fiz nada ! – Gina estava começando a ficar irritada.

-  Quem mandou rir ? – agora era Malfoy que não cabia em si de tanto gargalhar.

- Ah é ? Então você me deu o passe livre ! – Gina pegou outro balde cheio de água com sabão e jogou em Malfoy. Ele ficou com muita raiva.

- Quem mandou ? Agora você vai ver ! Você quer guerra, terá guerra !

Ele começou a correr atrás dela com o esfregão na mão para sujá-la, ela escorregou no chão molhado, se melou de sabão; Malfoy que vinha correndo atrás tentou parar mas, não conseguiu, caiu por cima da coitada. Ao cair não pode evitar, riu junto com ela. A cena era realmente ridícula. Ao se levantar e ver Gina toda molhada, com a blusa grudada no corpo, não pode deixar de notar que ela tinha um corpo invejável. Gina fez o mesmo, levantou olhando para ele, reparando como ele tinha um tórax bonito através do branco transparente de sua camisa molhada. Ambos pareciam ter percebido que não estavam autorizados a se olharem daquele jeito, profano e, logo se levantaram. Ela percebeu que um papel saia da capa dele que estava jogada ao seu lado e, num ato de loucura, furtou colocando na sua saia.

- Eu odeio dizer isso, não me agrada nem um pouco, mas a culpa foi sua ! Eu não estou com vontade de pegar uma pneumonia por conta dessas roupas molhadas então vou tirar a camisa – Gina tinha uma cara de envergonhada mas, Draco apenas a olhou com uma cara de "o que eu tenho a ver com isso"

Tirou a blusa ficando apenas de saia e sutiã, tinha mais duas salas para limpar e ficar daquele jeito, ensopada, não era uma boa idéia. Ela podia ser uma Weasley mas, Draco era homem, não pode deixar de aproveitar a situação. Depois de um certo tempo, Draco já estava começando a ter frio e resolveu tirar a camisa molhada também. No começo Gina não reparou mas depois..., depois se pegou admirando um garoto com os cabelos louros batendo nos olhos com um lindo corpo, esfregando o chão. Podia ser um Malfoy, mas também era um dos homens mais lindos que ela já tinha visto. Acabaram de arrumar a última sala e foram embora.

Chegando mais uma vez de madrugada no Salão Comunal, só que dessa vez sem blusa, de sutiã e saia e..., muito molhada, viu mais uma vez Harry a esperando. Ele tomou um susto vendo-a daquele jeito.

- Sem comentários Harry, boa noite ! – antes que ele pudesse falar ela cortou.

- Gina...

- Boa madrugada Harry ! – ela saiu rindo.

Ao chegar no quarto, reparou que a cama de Amy estava vazia. Ela já estava começando a ficar preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido com a amiga dela. Porém aquela não era a hora certa pra ficar pensando nisso. Tomou um bom banho mas, antes de dormir, lembrou-se do papel de Malfoy. Deitou de bruços na cama e começou a ler o papel.

Malfoy,

Aqui está o gabarito do teste de Transfiguração e  História da Magia.

Venda cada gabarito por 15 galeões.

B. Zabini.

Transfiguração : 1. a / 2. c / 3. e / 4. d / 5. b / 6. a / 7. d / 8. c / 9. e / 10. b

H. da Magia : 1. d / 2. e / 3. a / 4. b / 5. a / 6. e / 7. c / 8. b / 9. d / 10. a

" Por Merlin ! Como eles conseguiram isso ! Chang, prepare-se ! Sua vingança está a caminho ! "

Gina estava tão feliz que mal conseguiu dormir. Está nas suas mãos a chance de fazer da Chang, um nada como ela mesmo gostava de repetir. Acordou bem cedo, desceu para o café da manhã quando ainda não tinha ninguém e, ficou esperando certos sonserinos descerem.

Tomava o café lentamente, pensava consigo se ela tinha sido posta na casa certa, afinal a atitude que ela iria tomar não era uma das mais honestas porém, como era contra sonserinos, se considerava perdoada.

Ao acabar, ficou esperando eles acabarem as animadas conversas e se dirigirem para as aulas. Quando cruzaram as enormes portas, Gina gritou:

- Zabini, Malfoy ! Tenho uma coisa para falar para vocês !

- Cala a boca Weasley ! – todo o bom humor de Zabini com ela parecia ter evaporado.

- E se eu quiser pagar 15 galeões pra vocês ? Agora vocês falam comigo ? – foi instantâneo, ambos pararam, inclusive Daphne, e foram em direção a Gina

- Repete o que você disse ! – foi a vez da voz fria do Malfoy.

- Eu disse que quero pagar 15 galeões por isso ! – Gina tirou do bolso o papel e mostrou.

- Como você conseguiu isso ? – foi à vez da francesa falar.

- Dá o fora garota ! Você não tem nada a ver com isso – Malfoy sabia como ser grosso.

-  Vai Daphne, é melhor você ir mesmo ! Quanto você quer por isso Weasley ?

- Calma Zabini ... Quem disse que eu quero o dinheiro de vocês ? Eu quero só um favorzinho !

- Eu não vou fazer nada por você Weasley !

- Então Malfoy, eu vou ter que fazer por você, vou te fazer ser expulso ! Dumbledore iria adorar ver esse papelzinho e, eu também acho que seu pai iria adorar ver o filhinho dele ser expulso !

- O que você quer ?

- É bem simples Zabini ! Eu quero ser popular ! Quero que meu nome esteja nas conversas do povo ! Eu quero ficar F-A-L-A-D-A !

- Mas isso você já é ! Todos comentam da sua pobreza...

- Cala a boca Zabini ! Deixa a Weasley acabar...

- Então ! Vocês têm até a hora do jantar para me transformar na pessoa mais famosa de Hogwarts ou, se não, eu entrego esse papelzinho para Dumbledore. Só um detalhe, o papel original está muito bem guardado. Ou vocês acham que seria burra o suficiente para não ter feito cópias ? Tchau meninos, acho bom pensar em algo e, bem rápido !

Gina saiu andando se sentindo vitoriosa. Tinha conseguido passar a perna em dois sonserinos, considerados pela maioria como, espertos.

- Ah, esqueci de dizer ! Muita ignorância sua Zabini ter escrito seu nome e o nome do Malfoy no bilhete ! Assinou seu atestado de incompetência... – saiu rindo deixando pra trás dois rapazes furiosos.

De tão preocupados com a situação, resolveram nem assistir aula para pensarem em algo bom e o mais rápido possível. Voltaram para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina e depois de muita conversa, parecia que as idéias estavam começando a entrar nos eixos.

- Blaise você é muito idiota ! Como pode escrever nossos nomes naquele papel ? – Malfoy estava com tanta raiva que seria capaz de matar um.

- E você ? Draco Malfoy foi roubado por uma Weasley ! Isso dava uma boa matéria sabia ?

- Imbecil ! Como eu ainda consigo me misturar com você ?

- Não adianta se lamentar Draco ! A situação é crítica ! E o pior que nós não temos nenhum plano ainda.

- Como eu consegui ser chantageado por uma Weasley ? Eu vou me matar ! Se meu pai souber ! Não quero nem pensar...

- Vamos admitir... Aquela menina era pra ser sonserina... Bancou a espertinha e ta ganhando...

- Ahh... Nada que ninguém não faria ! E agora ? Vamos fazer o quê ?

- E eu sei ? Eu sou vítima aqui ! Porque será que ela quer ser tão famosa assim ?

- Eu sei porquê. Foi uma briga que ela teve com a namoradinha do cicatriz.

- A Chang ?

- Ela mesma...

- Que briga foi essa ?

- Depois eu te conto... O motivo principal foi o namoro dela; namorar o santo Potter, como se isso fosse algo para se gabar !

- Malfoy ! É claro... Eu tenho uma idéia ! Você vai ter que fazer, eu estou comprometido !

- E o que foi oh "gênio" Blaise ?

- Vem cá que eu te conto...

Depois de saber da idéia completamente viajada de Blaise, Draco faltou mata-lo ! Aquilo não era coisa que sugerisse a algum ser vivo ! Porém era a única idéia então, foi a saída. Por mais que reclamasse, que amaldiçoasse Zabini tinha que concordar que iria deixar Gina famosa, tudo bem que Malfoy seria como uma escada pra isso mas, a culpa foi dele de não sentir falta do papel antes.

Draco e Blaise, milagrosamente sem Daphne, estavam parados na frente do Salão Principal na hora do jantar. Gina chegou logo em seguida e, quando sua presença foi percebida pelos dois, concordaram que era hora de entrar em ação.  Gina parou ao lado dos garotos e, assim que chegou lá, Blaise puxou sua varinha e derrubou uma grande Jack Lanterna que estava em cima de uma mesa, causando um enorme barulho que chamou a atenção de todos no salão. Nesse mesmo instante, Gina não teve nem tempo de gritar de susto porque sentiu uma mão agarrar sua cintura e, quando deu por si, estava beijando Draco Malfoy na frente de todos. 

N/A:

OHHHHHHHHHHHH..... O QUE É ISSO ? EU ATUALIZEI ESSA FIC !!! MEU DEUS, EU NÃO FUI MORTA PELOS MEUS LEITORES !!!

O que eu posso dizer ? Eu admito, sou culpada ! Minha culpa, minha máxima culpa !!!!  Aconteceram tantas coisas, eu fiquei arretada porque perdi o papel no qual eu anotava o resumo de cada capitulo ! Quis até tirar a fic do ar !!! E também esse fim de semestre, provas em cima de provas não deu tempo para escrever uma linha... Vamos dizer que eu  "pari" esse cap. !! O escrevi em uma tarde... Nem fiz meus rascunhos antes... Tipo, esse é um dos caps. mais importantes da fic, e eu continuo achando ele um LIXO !!! Postei só para alegrar meus leitores mas, vou logo avisando, ele está de quarentena, posso tira-lo do ar e substituir ! Pode deixar que se eu fizer isso eu aviso !!!!

Pois é gente ! Férias ! Finalmente ! Terei tempo pra me dedicar a minha ficzinha e, claro... a FÍSICA !!! EU ODEIO FÍSICA !!!  Mas tudo bem... Eu supero !

Outro detalhe antes dos agradecimentos, vou viajar e passar 15 dias fora, caso não consiga postar o próx. Cap. eu vou deixa-lo com uma amiga minha que também escreve fic para posta-lo

MARKETING DE FIC : povo, leiam JOGADAS DE AMOR ! essa fic é de uma amiga minha e eu estou ajudando ela a escrever... detalhe ! mal posso com a minha própria fic quanto mais com a dos outros ! Tipo, e se eu to ajudando... tem garantia que é boa ! TO ZUANDO !!! meu momento de modéstia aquiiiiiii !!!!

Patty eh muito amiga minha, sabe das minhas crises.... BJAUM MIGA !!!!

A pedidos, meu mail e meu msn : coutinhomariana hotmail.com

Mandem mtsssssssssssssss reviewssssssss gente !!! ainda estou com a minha síndrome, to mo insegura !!!!!! espero que gostem do cap !!! 50 reviewssssss... eu n estou acreditando..... quem mandar a review boa idéia, a review 51 pode sugerir alguma coisa q eu prometo pensar com carinho !!!!

Aew povo, preparem-se para ter mttttt raiva da francesinha a partir desse cap !

Beijos,

MaR! Malfoy.

OBS: lembrem-se q eu n tenho beta então, quaisquer erros de digitação relevem por favor !

Finalmente, os agradecimentos :

Todos que mandam reviews estão aqui !!! Se não estiverem me mandem um mail reclamando.

Kika Felton-87: nenhuma review é humilde !!! não ligue para essas coisas ! bem... o cap. demorou pra sair mas ta aki ! valeus por comentar ! é dessas reviews humildes que eu gosto !

Sett, a aprendiz: como vc pediu, la esta meu mail ! que bom q vc gosta das minhas idéias, realmente homem fofokeiro é o fim da picada ! senti falta da sua review achei q vc tivesse parado de ler minha ficzinha ! valeus por comentar ! bjo !

Annie Nucci : ohhhhhh... assim vc faz com que eu fique convencida ! Mas é sério, eu estou tento problemas, meus neurônios estão entrando em conflito comigo mesma !!! que bom q vc gostou da minha fic, continue lendo e postando.

Carol Malfoy Potter: cara leitora, o tempo é o senhor da razão !!! aki começa a d/g !!! ela vai ficar femme fatale sim... espere pra ver, uma coisa de cada vez ! valeus por comentar ! faca uma autora feliz, comente de novo !

Renatinha: CONDENADA !!!! minha amiga ! minha colaboradora de idéias !!! n fique assim... aki está o seu reconhecimento, essas reviews tbm são pra vc, afinal vc me ajuda muito ! eu te adoro, vc sabe disso ne ?! valeus por me apoiar nesta possilga aqui.... BJAUMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!

Lady Bunce: eu adoro todos os meus coments !! o seu é especial !! eu n vo mais fazer chantagem não, afinal eu n cumpri minha parte né !? esta aih o novo cap. me diz vc se ele ta tão bom qnt os outros ! valeus por postar ! bjo !

Laika: minha fic é perfeita ?! que pretensão minha amiga.... continua lendo e comentando blz ?!?! vou me cuidar, afinal acho q tds querem saber o fim da fic n eh ?! bjo !

Deby: mais uma simpatizante do Zabini ! n se preocupe, ele vai ter o q merece ! os espelhos eh segredo... hummm ! espere pra ver ! bjo !

PatyAnjinha-Malfoy: patty patty, o papel sagrado se foi ..... buaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! eu quase entrei em depressão !!!! sniffffff sniffffff ! bjo miga ! viu !?!?!? fiz publicidade da sua fic !

Dani: não demorar e Mariana não cabem na mesma frase ! eu sempre demoro... n tem jeito, eu n presto !!! eu comecei a ler sua fic sim, pena q n li toda ainda, li pouco mas vou deixar minha review lah sim ! q dia vc faz niver ? o meu eh dia 21 !!! bjaum ! continue comentando combinado !?

LobinhaLi: vou responder suas 3 reviews em um so ! o cabelo da gina continua vermelho... zabini so vai cair na da gina qnd ele perceber que perdeu ela... eu tbm adoro o zabini, mas a fic eh d/g sim !!! mas o zabini terá um final feliz, eu acho ! valeus por mandar 3 reviews.... pode mandar mais, eu n acho ruim n ! então pra vc... 3 beijinhus !

Gi: eu tbm odeio o Draco bonzinho.... Draco é mal ! Sempre será ! Ele é mal mas eh apaixonado... o q melhora a situcao ! espero q vc goste do resto da estória... pode mandar mais reviews, eu adoraria ! bjo !

Pinelli : sem comentarios não eh !? TE AMO NEGAAAAAAA !!!! bjo !!!!

Ju Oliveira: conseguiiiii meu objetivo ! é para td mundo querer q a gina fique com o blaise sim..... q bom q gostou da fic... vc n sabe como eu fico feliz qnd leio reviews como a sua !!! n gaste suas imperdoáveis cmg ! eu n tenho tanto valor ! comente mais... de sugestões se quiser !!! bjaum !

Dea Snape: vou pensar no seu caso... mas vou logo avisar que eles terão brigas serias, pq so assim vão descobrir como se amam ! posto sim mais caps e vc poste mais reviews ! bjo !

Lívia Black : ainda bem q tds estão gostando do blaise ! espere e Vera se ela vai ficar realmente com o blaise.... bjaum ! valeus por postar !!!

Siiininha Malfoy: vc eh qm escreve ate o infinito não eh ? se for... que prestigiooooo o meu ! sua fic eh uma das poucas que eu leio ! continua comentando ta !? bjaum !

Renatinha: você de novo ?!?! isso é q é amorrrrrrr por mim !!! o melhor apelido do ano, dado por mim é claro, e seu dono ainda estão com fim indefinido... matar ou não matar blaise zabini, eis a questão ? kkkkkkk ! bjo miga !

Taty M. Potter: é… vendo do seu lado eu n demorei pra postar nao… que bom q vc ta gostando da fic ! continua acompanhando e comentando ! bjaum !


	6. Oficialmente comprometidos

Disclaimer : povo n me processem ! faço isso por livre e espontânea vontade ... so pra dar os outros mais um motivo pra n fazer nd ! nd aki eh de minha autoria... então, n me processem !

Cap. 06 – Oficialmente comprometidos ! 

Caso Dumbledore tivesse beijado a professora McGonagall e anunciado seu noivado com ela, não teria feito tanta confusão quanto o beijo de Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley. Naquele momento, quase todos os estudantes de Hogwarts estavam lá, com exceção de alguns professores e, Cho Chang.

Todos pararam para olhar e, até aqueles que não olharam, tiveram sua atenção chamada para o incidente por seus amigos que viam. Não podia se definir em uma só palavra mas, talvez misturando maravilhado e aterrorizado pudesse chegar perto da reação dos habitantes do castelo. Até a respiração dos estudantes parecia ter parado. A primeira a quebrar o silêncio fora Pansy Parkinson, que havia jogado seu pratos e talheres, violentamente, no chão e, não satisfeita, jogou mais os de suas amigas. Acordados da cena com o barulho agudo dos talheres caídos, Rony saiu de seu estado surpreso pra um exasperado ! Levantou-se, estava preste a gritar esdrúxulos xingamentos quando teve sua boca tapada por Hermione que sussurrou:

"Agora não Rony, deixe que depois a Gina explicará isso melhor pra nós !"

Ele olhou pra Harry, em busca de apoio mas, esse parecia concordar com Hermione e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Gina ainda se encontrava beijando Draco sob os olhares espantados dos estudantes do castelo. Um turbilhão passava dentro dela, afinal estava beijando um dos, se não fosse o mais, garoto que ela detestava. Porém valia ressaltar que ele era Draco Malfoy... , e ser ele, implicava em ser extremamente lindo, poderoso, sensual, então classificou beija-lo em , algo no mínimo excitante. Ela estava mole nos braços dele, o qual fazia questão de transformar aquele simples beijo em algo cinematográfico.

Assim que ele interrompeu o beijo, ainda sob os olhares indiscretos, disse em um malicioso sussurro:

"Agora corre lá, pra mesa da Grifinória, e espalha pra todo mundo e, principalmente, pra o idiota do Creevey, que nós estamos namorando ! Vai ma cherie..."

Ele sorria de uma forma marota, Gina contentava-se em pronunciar um abafado:

"Você vai me explicar que idéia maluca foi essa depois do jantar Malfoy "

Saiu em direção em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Draco saiu calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Passava as costas da mão na boca e, depois os dedos da outra nos lábios com se quisesse limpar algo. As garoas seguiam Draco com o olhar e expressões indignadas; muitas suspiravam "Mas a Weasley ? Logo ela ? ". Por sua vez, os garotos olhavam Gina como objeto de desejo. Ser beijada pelo Malfoy parecia ter levantado nela um brilho, que foi logo percebido principalmente por Davies e, por Harry. Sentou-se a mesa ao lado de Colin, que a encheu de perguntas.

- Não acredito ! Você e o Malfoy ? – ele tinha um ar demasiado feliz na opinião de Gina.

- Pois é ! Nós estamos namorando, quer dizer, eu ainda não respondi o pedido dele e acho que vou dar-lhe um belo pé na bunda ! – Colin deu um sorriso amarelo e continuou.

- Bela estratégia Gina ! Se você não cevou o Potter. Levou o Malfoy ! Quero só ver se o Harry vai perder essa pro sonserino ! Se bem que eu estava enganado, achei que você preferia os morenos, que você queria era mesmo o Sr. Eu-sou-o-máximo Zabini.

- Fica quieto vai ! Deixe o Zabini fora disso ! O Harry nem imagina que eu ainda gosto dele ! Ele é cego quanto a isso e acha que eu não tenho orgulho próprio; se for pra ele se aproximar de mim porque eu beijei o Malfoy, se eu for virar objeto de disputa e orgulho ferido, ele que se mantenha bem longe de mim ! – Gina comia e conversava com Colin como se nada tivesse acontecido; evitava ao máximo olhar pra mesa da Sonserina e enfrentar os olhos nevoados de Draco.

Continuou conversando com Colin até o fim do jantar. Só eram discutidos assuntos sem importância, como o tempo, a vida de Pansy Parkinson, que de acordo com Colin estava revoltada pelo fato de Gina ter beijado Draco em público e ela nunca havia feito isso. Fazendo questão de evitar as perguntas do trio, ela se despediu de Colin e acabou de jantar mais cedo do que o costume. Saiu do Salão e viu que alguém estava encostado numa das pilastras, encoberto pela escuridão, deixando aparecer apenas, sobre a fraca luz da tocha, o nariz afilado e a boca com seu sorriso sarcástico. Ela podia dizer qualquer coisa daquela criatura, menos que aquele jeito insinuante de ser, deixava qualquer garota entorpecida.

"E pensar que tudo isso se diz ser meu namorado ! Que idéia idiota ! Ele sabe muito melhor que eu que, se existe um casal mais proibido na comunidade bruxa, esse seria o casal Weasley e Malfoy".

- Cara Weasley – seu rosto deixava de pertencer à escuridão – ou eu devia dizer: meu amor ? – soltou uma risada gélida.

- Sem piadas estúpidas, venha comigo, vamos até uma sala vazia porque você vai me explicar direitinho que idéia alucinada foi essa ! – ela foi à direção oeste e , ele saindo totalmente das sombras a seguiu. Gina levou Draco a sala dos espelhos, que ficou observando os espelhos empoeirados atentamente.

Vamos, desembucha ! Que estória maluca é essa de nós estarmos namorando ? – ela cruzou os braços esperando uma resposta no mínimo convincente. Ele virou, passou a mão no cabelo.

Você não disse que queria ficar "famosa" ? Então, eu sou o cara mais "famoso" deste chiqueiro que chamam de escola, nada melhor do que você ser minha namorada !

Que idéia imbecil ! Só você mesmo pra pensar em algo como isso ! Eu nunca vou ser sua namorada, nem que você fosse o último ser humano da face da Terra !

Na verdade, a idéia foi do Zabini – Gina soltou um muxoxo " tinha que ser " pensou – eu também achei horrível o fato de ter que bancar o seu namorado ! Isso será uma humilhação ! Agora, não me venha com esta estória barata de que nunca ia aceitar uma coisa assim porque, eu lembro muito bem de como você me olhava na detenção ! Caso você tenha alguma idéia melhor, coisa que eu duvido, iria ser realmente bom – Gina tinha que admitir que era uma idéia e tanto.

Eu nunca vou me subm... – antes de continuar a frase lembrou das palavras da Cho sobre Draco – É, você tem razão Malfoy, essa farsa é uma ótima idéia ! – ele que estava examinando um quadro escrito "Hares", virou-se e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, Gina apenas riu.

Diz-me uma coisa Weasley, como você achou essa sala ? Esses espelhos com os nomes dos Deuses Gregos são bastante interessantes.

Esses escritos são nomes de Deuses ? Não sabia.

Por Slytherin, Weasley ! o que diabos você faz na aula de História da Magia ? Ou melhor, em que mundo você vive ?! Já sei, claro, na Potterlândia não ?!

Calma Malfoy, é humano não saber de tudo ! – ela que estava ao lado dele, não via seu reflexo. Ele por sua vez a olhou de esguelha e saiu em direção ao próximo espelho, destinado a Apolo, onde seu reflexo era apenas uma mancha.

Eu achava que você até escrevesse algumas coisas interessantes no seu livro de História da Magia, já que Blaise o lia com tanta, digamos, ferocidade ! Chegou até a joga-lo contra a parede aliás ! – Malfoy saiu andando em direção a Gina que agora estava em frente a outro espelho, revendo sua briga com Malfoy, e imaginando como seu livro foi parar nas mãos do outro – o fato de você não saber de nada de História da Magia deve ser porque você é obrigada a estudar com livros surrados, velhos, caindo aos pedaços... – Gina virou pra olha-lo; estava com as mãos nos bolsos e, uma mexa de cabelo caída sobre seus inebriantes olhos.

Já que você é o senhor Draco-Sabe-Tudo Malfoy; me responde uma coisa, sinceramente, como você consegue ser tão inconveniente ? Tão insuportável e tão ... – parou de falar quando viu o louro andando em sua direção, ainda com as mãos no bolso e parando, como ela considerou, a uma distância perigosa. Abaixou-se um pouco para ficar bem próximo a ela, sussurrou, fazendo a ruiva sentir as vibrações de sua voz fria.

E ser tão lindo ? Tão charmoso ? Tão elegante ? Tão cobiçado e desejado ao mesmo tempo ? Simples Weasley ! Isso é ser um Malfoy ! Dá mesma forma que ser um Weasley – deu as costas e se afastou – e ter cabelos vermelhos, ser pobre, ter expressões idiotas e ser desprivilegiado de capacidade mental. Muito simples.

Não se esqueça de colocar na lista das características de um Malfoy, ter um ego do tamanho do mundo, narcisista e claro, ser um tremendo mentiroso. – Gina virou-se e continuou a examinar o espelho – aliás, você poderia pedir ao Zabini pra devolver meu livro amanhã por favor Malfoy ? – nenhuma resposta – Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy ? – é, lá estava ela falando sozinha com os espelhos que brilhavam mais do que o normal.

"Eu mereço ! Eu realmente grudei chiclete na varinha de Merlin ! Por que, oh poderosos Deuses, tinha que ser logo o Malfoy ?! Por quê ?! Vocês aí de cima estão conspirando contra a minha pessoa, estão sim porque, sinceramente, ta muito difícil ! Por que aquele sonserino convencido e mal-amado ?"

Gina falava olhando e apontado para o teto encantado, percebeu que sobre um dos espelhos, um rápido reflexo dourado passou. Curiosa, foi olhar. Soprou e viu que esse pertencia a Zeus ! Quando voltou a olhar pra o vidro do espelho, viu que em letras douradas, a mensagem "Um dia você entenderá" ficava cada vez mais visível. Assustada, saiu rapidamente da sala sem perceber que vários reflexos de cores diferentes percorriam o vidro de suas molduras.

Foi andando em direção ao dormitório. Chegando perto do quadro que guardava a passagem da Grifinória, viu que a Mulher Gorda conversava com sua amiga Violeta, sobre algo que as assustava, visto que as expressões de seus rostos não eram das melhores. Gina aproximou-se sem dar importância as caretas das duas.

Asneiras !

Não Srta. Weasley ! A sua senha será especial ! Será vergonha ! Como a srta. Pode fazer isso ?!

Desculpe-me, mas eu tenho pressa para entrar !

O caminho para as masmorras, para a Sonserina não é por aqui ! Logo o Sr. Malfoy ?! Com tantos outros...

Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo sermão de um quadro fofoqueiro ! Asneiras! Vergonha ! Seja lá qual for a senha me deixe entrar por favor !

A Mulher Gorda fechou a cara mas, deu passagem pra Gina. Enquanto atravessava o Salão, sendo vítima de cochichos e olhares atravessados, principalmente das grifinórias, sentiu alguém encostar a mão em seu ombro. Virou-se e viu Hermione, com um sorriso doce e, um envelope na mão.

Dumbledore pediu pra te entregar. Ele falou que era urgente ! Pediu pra que você fosse amanhã na sala dele antes do café – ela pegou o envelope e ficou olhando curiosa.

Gina, eu sei que você deve está evitando perguntas sobre – Hermione deu um suspiro – sobre você e o Malfoy. Eu não quero ser chata, mas o que foi aquilo ? – ela fez uma cara de espanto e abaixou a voz ao terminar a pergunta, fazendo rir a ruiva com tamanho teatro.

Mione, esse não seria o melhor lugar para nós conversarmos !

Gina reparou que Harry e Rony iam se aproximando já que, a curiosidade da morena devia ser a mesma deles. Mione, sem muitas escolhas, assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu Gina pelas escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino. Harry e Rony, que ainda estava sem falar com Gina, entreolharam-se e voltaram a sentar nas poltronas perto da lareira. Gina abriu a porta do quarto e fez sinal pra Mione entrar. Sentaram na cama dela, quando Gina suspirou e começou a narrar os fatos. Hermione podia ser dura com Gina às vezes mas, a ruiva sabia que Mione era uma grande amiga, mesmo que não se falassem muito, ambas tinham a certeza que se um dia precisassem de ajuda podiam contar com o apoio mútuo.

É, é verdade ! Eu estou namorando Malfoy ! – Mione fez uma careta e abriu a boca porém foi interrompida pela frase que fez toda preocupação sua preocupação ir embora – Calma ! Eu não estou apaixonada por ele ! Ao contrário, continuo não gostando da pessoa dele.

Estranho, você namora uma pessoa que odeia ou eu estou interpretando mal ?

Você está certa ! Mas eu não namoro o Malfoy, eu "namoro" – Gina fez sinal de aspas com os dedos no ar e Hermione olhou desconfiada – Vamos amiga, você é tão inteligente e não entendeu ainda ? – ela balançou negativamente a cabeça – meu namoro com o Malfoy é de mentira ! Puro fingimento ! É uma farsa !

Mas por que você está fazendo isso ? Como você conseguiu fazer o Malfoy namorar você, afinal você é uma Weasley ; irmã do Rony, quem ele odeia ! Sem contar Fred e...

Calma ! Uma coisa de cada vez ! Por que eu to fazendo isso ? Bem, vamos dizer que a Chang é a minha principal razão ! Como eu fiz ...

Calma você agora ! A Chang !? O que ela tem a ver com essa bagunça toda ? – Gina demorou pra responder . Abaixou a cabeça, deixando seu cabelo cobrir o nariz vermelho e as bochechas coradas – Gina ?! Algum problema ?! – ela levantou os olhos.

Tem ! O problema chama-se Cho Chang ! Por Merlin, como eu odeio aquela garota ! Mesmo quando pensava que tinha me livrado dela, ao menos aqui em Hogwarts ! – Gina já estava em pé, com um ar raivoso.

O que foi dessa vez, andaram brigando ? Eu já não te avisei pra evitar aquela garota ? Eu também não gosto dela, não gosto do que ela faz com o Harry, o que faz com...

O Harry ! o Menino-que-Sobreviveu ! – soou sarcástica – toda vez eu me dou mal por conta dele ! Eu tinha deixado de gostar dele no quarto ano, na época que saia com Córner; mas voltou ! É possível amar e odiar ao mesmo tempo uma pessoa ? Porque extrapola qualquer limite o que eu já passei pelo Harry.

Não ligue pra ele, um dia você vai ver como ele se arrependerá de ter te perdido pra outro. De não te ver como uma mulher ! – Gina soltou um muxoxo.

A briga com a Chang foi feia ! Ela me humilhou, disse que eu nunca seria conhecida pelos outros, que ninguém me notava ! Ela falou atrocidades. Eu me irritei tanto que acabei dando-lhe um tapa –Mione riu.

Merecido ! Aquela dali merece mais do que umas tapinhas, pra vê melhora ! Eu ainda não entendi o por que do Malfoy, logo ele !?

Ela duvidou que era capaz de ter o Malfoy com um namorado, duvidou que eu virasse popular ! Então juntei as duas coisas ! O Malfoy é um dos mais populares então, sendo sua namorada, também serei ! E ainda de quebra namoro com ele, dando a Chang algumas raivas – ela terminou a estória com um sorriso ao contrário da morena, que tinha um ar sério.

Como ele aceitou ser seu namorado ?

Eu descobri umas verdades sobre ele e, fiz uma chantagem ! Tratei um sonserino como uma ! Aí ele não teve escolha !

Que verdades !? Gina você sabe das tragédias que esse garoto apronta com as meninas, e se você se apaixonar por ele ?! O que vai ser de você ? Imagine, você amando o Malfoy ! Não brinque com fogo que você pode se queimar...

Não delira ! Eu apaixonada pelo Malfoy ? Nunca ! Eu o detesto . Não sei como as meninas daqui adoram tanto aquele ser arrogante e chato !

Eu não sei, o Malfoy é tudo de ruim, tem todas as qualidades negativas que um ser humano pode ter mas, apesar do conteúdo está estragado, a embalagem... – Gina caiu na gargalhada seguida depois pela amiga.

Eu não achei que fosse viver pra ver isso ! Hermione Granger vendo qualidades no Malfoy ! Dizendo que... Que ele é bonito ! – mais risadas.

Verdade seja dita, ele é lindo ! Nunca disse isso a ninguém e, por favor Gina, não comente isso com ninguém ! Apesar dele me xingar coisas horríveis, aquele jeito dele, não sei explicar direito, sei lá, faz qualquer mulher ficar doida

Realmente, nunca achei que fosse escutar isso da sua parte ! Mas ele é lindo mesmo ! Eu admito ! Sabe o é melhor ? Ele se diz ser meu namorado !

Outra coisa que fica aqui entre nós ! Uma vez eu saí de uma aula super cansativa e resolvi encontrar Harry e Rony no campo de quadribol onde eu achava que eles treinando. Então quando cheguei lá, quem voava era a Sonserina. Logo pensei que o treino da Grifinória tinha acabado, foi quando eu entrei no vestiário, só que, ao chegar lá, estava o Malfoy sem camisa, cuidando de um corte muito feio no tórax. Ele não me viu, foi tudo muito rápido, mas deu pra ver domo ele tem um corpo bonito. Na hora eu fiquei sem ação mas, depois me lembrei da maravilhosa pessoa que ele é, e me arrependi de pensar essas coisas !

Se ele não fosse tão insuportável ele ia ser algo perto do maravilhoso ! Só que corpo pro corpo, o do Harry não fica muito atrás. Há muito tempo ele deixou de ser um menino magricela. Lembro-me de uma vez que eu tava jogando quadribol com Rony, os gêmeos e ele lá em casa. Daí ele tirou a camisa depois do jogo e deu pra ver bem direitinho o tronco dele ! Eu fiquei olhando tão descaradamente que ele virou e me perguntou "algum problema Gina ? "Aí Hermione, eu quis morrer na hora ! – riram.

Ficaram conversando até altas horas da madrugada. A agradável companhia de Mione aquela noite, não fez Gina dar por falta de Amy. Era mais uma noite que ela passava fora. Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou, se arrumou para descer quando viu o pergaminho de Dumbledore. Lembrou-se de que era algo urgente, abriu e leu :

Srta. Weasley,

Por favor, compareça a minha sala amanhã o mais cedo possível.

A senha é chicletes baba-bola

Aguardo pela sua presença

Dumbledore.

Achou tudo muito estranho e resolveu apressar-se e ir logo saber qual era o problema. Ainda era cedo, os corredores estavam vazios e para seu alívio, foi do dormitório até a sala de Dumbledore sem interrupções e sem encontros desagradáveis.

Chicletes baba-bola.

A estátua move-se mostrando uma escada em espiral. Subiu e viu que a porta estava aberta. A sala estava com o mesmo aspecto de sempre, antigos diretores dormindo, objetos estranhos, Fawkes, porém algo destoava, era um malão com o emblema da Grifinória ao lado da mesa do diretor.

Srta Weasley, bom dia – falou Dumbledore com sua voz calma.

Bom dia diretor ! O que o senhor deseja com tanta urgência ?

Creio que a senhorita deve ter sentido falta de sua amiga srta. Jonnes, e esse seria o motivo – olhou por cima de seus pequenos óculos em forma de meia lua.

Amy ?! Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela !? Por Merlin diretor, ela está bem ?! Eu quero vê-la ! Como eu faço ?

Calma Virgínia ! Ela está melhor agora ! Mas houve sim algo com ela, no entanto não se preocupe, ela está melhor ! Vou chamá-la para a senhorita ver com seus prórpios olhos como eu falei a verdade. Srta. Jonnes,venha falar com sua amiga – Amy brincava com Fawkes, foi se aproximando de Gina. A duas se fitaram pro um momento. Gina pode reparar nas enormes olheiras no belo rosto da amiga. Se abraçaram, mas pareciam amigas que não se vêem a muito tempo.

Desculpa , me desculpe, me desculpe Amy ! Eu ia falar pra você Davies ! Eu ia te falar que eu não queria nada com ele ! Desculpe-me ! eu nunca ia querer te magoar ! – Gina falava ainda abraçada com Amy e sentia sua camisa molhar com as lágrimas da outra.

Sem problemas Gin, esquece isso ! Agora não faz mais sentido brigar por um simples bilhete ! – elas se separaram e ficaram de mãos dadas – eu pedi para o diretor te chamar aqui porque eu queria me despedir pessoalmente e... – ela recomeçou a chorar – e..., di-i-i-zer q-q-que eu v-v-vou s-sentir m-m-muita-s s-saudades ! – vendo que ela não ia conseguir falar mais, Dumbledore tomou a palavra para explicar a situação, vendo o semblante de incompreensão de Gina.

Amy não irá mais estudar conosco aqui em Hogwarts ! Ela está indo para a Beuxbatons.

Como ?! Não ! Por que ela não pode mais ficar aqui ?!

Amy, espero que não se importe se eu contar a estória toda – a garota assentiu com a cabeça – Bem Gina, o pai da Amy nos ajudava com informações para a Ordem. Semana passada Pierre Jonnes, o pai dela, havia voltado da França com informações muito importantes e de extrema periculosidade sobre Voldemort, porém há três dias um grupo de Comensais, por vingança, invadiu a casa dos pais de Amy e matou o casal – ao ouvir isso mais uma vez Amy chorou mais alto – o caso foi abafado pelo Ministério e não chegou a ser publicado no Profeta Diário para não causar mais transtornos. Como você deve saber, a família de Amy é francesa e, apedidos do próximo responsável dela, seus tios, ela deve voltar à França e, ir estudar na Beuxbatons. Eu já providenciei a transferência, já falei com Madame Máxime e tudo já está pronto. Ela deve partir hoje comigo para nova escola – Gina escutava tudo boquiaberta. Não podia imaginar como sua amiga estaria se sentindo mal pelo acontecido. Abraçou mais uma a amiga.

Que Merlin te proteja My ! Faça uma boa viagem ! Esses Comensais nojentos terão o que merecem ! Vai dar tudo certo ! Sinto porque não poderei está com você nessa sua fase difícil.Vê se não esquece de mim viu ? Vamos nos falar por cartas !

O-o-obrigada Gina ! M-mas mudando d-de a-assunto, .eu f-fiquei s-sabendo do Ma-l-lfoy.- Gina deu uma risada ao ouvir o comentário da amiga e ao ver a cara de Dumbledore.

Eu conto depois ! Saiba que você pode contar comigo em qualquer situação Amy Florence Jonnes. Saiba também que junto com você vai um pedacinho de mim e, que só estarei completa, quando você voltar ! – Gina sorriu e enxugou uma lágrima dos olhos fundos de Amy, que também sorriu.

Vamos Amy ? Se não chegaremos atrasados.

Vai My ! Boa sorte na nova escola ! Hogwarts não será a mesma sem você !

Adeus Virgínia ! Não se esqueça você de mim ! Mudarei de escola mas, continuarei sua amiga.

Au revoir Mademoiselle Florence! Adeus diretor.

Gina deu mais um abraço em Amy e foi embora. Desceu até o Salão Principal para tomar seu café, sendo que não tinha mais nada lá. Olhou as horas e viu que perderá metade de sua primeira aula, Transfiguração. Sabia que a professora não iria tolerar o seu atraso mas, mesmo assim, foi para a sala pelo menos explicar sua falta. Sentou no corredor, abriu seu livro de Poções, sua próxima aula e começou a ler. Tocou o fim da primeira aula; ela esperou que os alunos saíssem, entrou para falar com Minerva sendo que antes dela abrir a boca, a professora olhou e disse:

Não se preocupe Srta. Weasley ! Dumbledore falou comigo ontem à noite- Gina falou um "tudo bem" e rumou para as masmorras.

O tempo não demorou a passar até a sineta anunciar o fim das aulas matinais. Gina desceu conversando animadamente com Colin sobre a próxima visita a Hogsmeade que seria no sábado antes do Dia das Bruxas. Ela iria visitar a loja de logros de seus irmãos, que depois de tanto sucesso no Beco Diagonal abriram uma filial em Hogsmeade sendo cada uma comandada por Jorge e Fred respectivamente. Draco e Blaise também falavam sobre a visita a Hogsmeade, mas em algo sobre fazer uma festa logo após. Os olhos de Gina teimavam em escapar para o outro lado do Salão, mais precisamente para notar o que fazia um certo sonserino.

"Será que ele já está com outra !? Será que ele vai ser fiel ao nosso pseudocompromisso ?"

Saiu da mesa para esperar por Zabini, como de costume. Notou que dos últimos tempos pra cá, ele estava sendo muito frio com ela, não que tivesse chegado a ser intimo contudo não era o Blaise da Sala de Snape. Viu que este estava saindo com a francesa e nem ao menos a olhou ! Estava a ignorando por completo ! Malfoy vinha logo atrás conversando com outro sonserino sobre quadribol, visto que os movimentos de suas mãos se assemelhavam a jogadas.

Quando chegou próximo a ela, a olhou de esguelha, viu que Gina sorriu para ele e virou o rosto.

"O que deu nesse povo hoje ? Nunca foram educados mas hoje, ta demais ! Nem falam, também nunca falaram mesmo! Fazer questão disso é a mesma coisa que nada !".

O sonserino desconhecido logo saiu do grupo. Então só restavam os de sempre. Em alguma espécie de sinal combinado, ao se aproximarem de uma tapeçaria, Malfoy abraçou Daphne e saiu na frente deixando Blaise e Gina sozinhos; ela lia um artigo sobre Poções do Amor e não reparou que estava a sós com ele. De repente ela sentiu um empurrão, desequilibrada cai por cima da tapeçaria, que escondia um corredor sem saída. Sentido-se perdia olhou pra trás e se deparou com Zabini. Seus belos olhos tinham um ar frio, olhava pra Gina como se ela fosse um nada. Jogou um livro no chão que ela logo reconheceu como seu livro de História da Magia.

Mas o que.. ? – confusa ela olhava do livro pra ele, dele para o livro.

Você devia prestar mais atenção nas aulas e escrever menos sobre as pessoas, principalmente sobre o que você sente por elas.

Now let me state it for the record (Guarde bem o que vou falar)

I'm jaded but when you looked me (Estava cansado mas quando você me olhou)

I couldn't escape it (Não consegui escapar)

I really hate when I'm out of control (Realmente odeio quando perco o controle)

But bay after the show (Mas baby, depois do show)

My Mind just wouldn't let go (Minha mente não me deixaria esquecer)

Zabini, seja mais claro..., e rápido ! As aulas já começaram !

Mais claro ? Vejamos... – ele revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar fixamente pra ela – "Eu tenho pena do Zabini "! Eu não sou digno de pena, pena é para os fracos ! Quem é você para pensar isso de mim ?! Quem é você para falar da minha amizade com Malfoy ?

Tell me was it an hallucination (Diga-me que foi uma alucinação)

That made me feel so alone (Que me fez sentir tão sozinho)  
And even though I have never meet you before (E mesmo não tê-la conhecido antes)

I can't get you out of my head (Não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça)

Now I'm pouring out my heart for you (Agora estou me revelando pra você)

Desulpe-me, mas eu ainda não entendi o que você está querendo dizer ! Eu não tenho pena de você ... – ele já estava impaciente.

Deixe de ser estúpida ! Já que não se pode esperar muita coisa de sua inteligência, vai, abre o livro na página 102 – ele indicou o livro com a mão, que ainda estava no chão. Gina leu e com cara de espanto olhou pra Zabini que sorriu sarcasticamente. – Agora você se lembra não é !? – deu dois passos em direção a ela – pena você devia sentir por si própria ! Não ouse falar mal da Daphne, da minha namorada, afinal você não é metade da mulher que ela é ! Não julgue minha amizade com Malfoy e nem a ele, afinal nem amigos você sabe o que é, afinal não os tem ! Eu achava que os grifinórios eram mais dignos, de bom caráter ! Vejo que você foge a regra! – Gina o encarou

I never meant to hurt you so bad (Nunca tive a intenção de te machucar tanto)

I'm just trying to get over you (Só estou tentando esquecer você)

I hope you never meant to hurt me so bad (Espero que você não tenha intenção de me machucar)  
Don' you feel the same way too (Você sente isso também?)

**_I never meant to hurt you so bad (Nunca tive a intenção de te machucar tanto)_**

I never meant to hurt you (Nunca tive a intenção de machucar)

Você não devia se sentir assim porque eu tenho pena de você, já que a gente tem pena das pessoas as quais gostamos, das quais temos carinho. Mas você é muito superior a esses sentimentos não é Zabini ? Olha bem pra mim e diz que você nunca sentiu pena de mim ! – Blaise hesitou e Gina pode ver que um pedaço da barreira de gelo que dividia os dois acabara de cair.

Sei que causo isso nas garotas, mas guarde os seus para o Potter. Se eu senti ou não pena de você não vem ao caso ! Guarde sua ajuda para seus coleguinhas grifinórios, pra qualquer um, menos pra mim ! Sou muito perfeito para ser vítima desse tipo de sentimento – ele saiu andando, abandonando- a.

**_So now I sit and think of what I could say when (Agora sento e penso no que posso dizer )_**

**_You look at me to re-ignite the connection (Quando você me olha para reestabelecer a conexão)_**

**_I'm gonna take you to a place beyond time (Vou te levar pra além do tempo)_**

**_Somewhere that we've never been (Pra um lugar onde nunca estivemos)_**

**_Someplace that I couldn't find (Algum lugar onde não pude encontrar)_**

Zabini ?! Zabini volta aqui...

Não Weasley. Mude seu conceito sobre a minha pessoa que nós voltamos a nos falar ! Você poderia ter me xingado de tudo, ter feito qualquer coisa comigo menos isso ! – falou sem se virar. Gina não entendia o porque do desprezo dele por uma coisa tão simples. Blaise se sentia estranho também mas, de uma forma completamente diferente.

**_Tell me if you're feeling my addiction (Diga-me se você está percebendo meu vício)_**

**_Without you I just can't disguise (Sem você, simplesmente não consigo disfarçar)_**

**_How much I need to see your face one more time (O quanto preciso ver seu rosto mais uma vez)_**

**_Can't get you out of my head (Não consigo tirá-la da cabeça)_**

**_Now I'm pouring out my heart for you (Agora estou me revelando pra você)_**

Como a aula de Zabini era Poções, não houve problemas em chegar atrasado. Pediu licença e logo após sentou ao lado de Draco, expulsando um outro garoto que estava lá antes. Draco o olhou com um sorriso irônico mas, quando viu que o moreno não retribuiu, soube que havia algo errado.

Zabini, não me diga que saiu algo errado !

Depende do que você considera errado ! – este olhou e viu que o semblante do louro deixava claro que ele não havia entendido.

Seja mais explícito e direto.

Eu consegui falar com ela sim. Agora, com uma diferença, eu quando cheguei no local estava disposto a ser muito duro com ela, ser realmente frio. Só que quando eu comecei a falar que ela se virou e me olhou, simplesmente , não consegui ser mais o mesmo. Dei a ela até a oportunidade de questionar o que eu estava falando ! Malfoy, eu HESITEI – falou mais alto que devia, fazendo com que Snape os olhassem feio.

Blaise você enlouqueceu ou o quê ?! Não, pelo que você está dizendo eu só consigo imaginar isso ! Eu já te vi irritado muitas vezes e, em todas elas você superou as expectativas. O que aquela criatura tem que te transforma ? Caso você não tenha reparado, você muda completamente perto dela e, isso é muito ruim.

Eu não sei, não faço a mínima idéia ! Aquela garota me olha de um jeito, sei lá, de uma forma oblíqua que parece bloquear meu raciocínio. É como se...

É como se você não conseguisse tratar a pobretona mal ! Oh Blaise, por Slytherin, me faz um favor, não me diz que você está apaixonado por ela ! – Blaise o olhou desconfiado.

Não Draco, isso nunca ! Essa parte destinada ao "gostar" eu deixo destinada ao atual namorado dela – Draco que molhava a pena no tinteiro, ao ouvir a gozação, derrubou algumas gotas de tinta a mais no pergaminho.

Isso nunca também ! No dia em que eu me apaixonar por ela, me leve direto ao St. Mungus porque eu enlouqueci de uma só vez, ou estarei sobre o efeito de uma terrível maldição ou pior, poção do amor. – caíram no riso.

Mais uma vez as observações de Blaise e Draco acabaram em piada, embora a ultima consideração de Draco deixou o moreno um quanto apreensivo. Seria mesmo verdade ? Será que ele não consegue tratar a Weasley mal ? Draco também ficou pensativo quanto às respostas do moreno. Perguntas, muitas. Respostas, poucas...

Gina ainda muito confusa, andava pelo corredor com algumas grifinórias. Sem prestar muita atenção no assunto, foi pega de surpresa pelas perguntas indiscretas.

E aí Gina ? Soube que você e o Malfoy andam se encontrando nos corredores escuros de Hogwarts ! – falou a mais alta.

Pois é Gina, conta aí, como é beijar Draco Malfoy na frente de toda Hogwatrs – falou uma loira.

Muitas outras continuaram bombardeando Gina com perguntas sobre Draco. Ela já estava vermelha como um tomate e não sabia o que responder. Quando abriu a boca para tentar responder, uma voz conhecida ecoou pelo corredor.

Gina, Gin... GINA!!! Eu preciso falar com você ! Vem cá.

Lá estava o menino-cicatriz gritando a plenos pulmões por Gina. Esta virou mais boquiaberta ainda, pediu licença as amigas e saiu na direção dele que estava só. As outras garotas se entreolharam desconfiadas e uma disse alto o suficiente para se escutar das masmorras às torres do castelo.

- O Potter tá com ciúmes do Malfoy ! Resolveu ir atrás do prejuízo ! – saíram todas rindo.

N/A : FINAAAAAAAALLLLLLMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEENNNNNTEEEEE !!!!

Postei o cap 6... Que demora do c !!!

Mais uma vez começo minha N/A com um pedido de desculpas ! Acho que vcs já estão até acostumados....

Bem, aí está o 6 cap ! NAOOOO... Espero que vcs tenham gostado, que pelo menos tenha valido o tempo que demorou... Ta ainda bem no começo da estória ... ta meio parado ainda ! ação mesmo só no cap que vem, que eu pessoalmente adoro !

A música da conversa com o Zabini é **Hurt you so bad do Crazytown** ! Vale a pena baixar pq ela eh mtttttttt maneiraaaaaaa !!!!

Todo mundo imagina o seu Zabini não !? Vou deixar claro agora como o meu eh... sabem o comercial do prestorbarba da gillete !? que tem um carinha no meio de umas mulheres que no começo fazem umas experiências !? O meu Zabini é aquele cara ! Foi sempre como eu o imaginei.... Já o Draco não tem ng que se encaixe perfeitamente no perfil !

Ando meio sem inspiração pra escrever então peço a todos que não sejam tão críticos comigo... esperem que eu, com mt fé, conseguirei fazer melhor....

Aproveitando o embalo... queria pedir, claro, reviewssssss !!! sei que os meus leitores queridos e amados nunca falham cmg ! sempre me mandam as reviews.... agora, assim, sabe né ... Mariana enrolando o cabelo não seria pedir demais pra vcs comentarem até a review numero 100 nao eh !? ou seria !? Vcs que sabem se eu mereço ou não !

Leitores queridos, reparam que o meu texto está mais correto gramaticalmente falando !? Isso graças à piedosa alma da Sett que me fez a gentileza de betar esse cap ! Sett, eu te adoro viu, apesar de te conhecer tão poko ! Não tenho nem palavras pra te agradecer esse big favor que vc ta me fazendo ! Pode considerar esse cap como seu miga !!! Beijos !!!

Chega de blá blá blá !!!! Mandar mais uns agradecimentos aqui pra a Paty, mais conhecida como PatyAnjinha-Malfoy que agora virou Potter tbm, minha amiga do peito ! TE AMO LOKAAAAAA !!! É... ele é lindo msm ¡ kkkkkkkkk ¡ Tbm um big beijo para minha amiga Condenada, mais conhecida como Renata ou Lima... TE AMO MTTTTTTT TBMMMMM ! Essa fic é nossa !!!!

Por enquanto é só pessoal !

Inhos para todos que leram até aqui e, para os que n leram tbm!

Mari Malfoy

Agradecimentos (tenha paciência e tentem achar o seu e, se eu esqueci de mande uma review reclamando !!!!!)

**Carol Malfoy Potter: ** que bom que você gosta da fic e acha perfeita ! é muito bom saber disso. Hummmm... o que o Harry quer com ela só no próx capitulo. Desculpa se eu não botei beijo pra vc... Agora vai ! BEIJAUM !

**Milinha:** acho que não vou tirar a fic do ar mais não, afinal tem gente que gosta e não vou decepciona-los. Ótimo que vc riu, eu não sou boa c/ humor mas tento ter umas tiradas engraçadas. Bjos, comente sempre !

**Pirokiko**: Bom saber que vc gosta de ler minha humilde fic... sim o cabelo da Gina ainda está vermelho... o que o harry dirá sobre tudo isso só no prox capi ! Um beijo, valeus por comentar...

**Taty M. Potter**: que bom, eu continuarei respondendo ! Putzs, adorando e venerando essa pobre fic ?! o que vai acontecer ... QUEM VIVER, VERÁ !!! CONTINUA COMENTANDO. UM BEIJO, BRIGADA !

**Annie Nucci**: Os meus neurônios vivem em crise ! em estado de sítio ! eu tenho que por um suspense no fim pq se não ng vai querer ler mais ! aki é pior do que novela da globo ! ao invés de audiência... reviews ! bjaum pra vc !

**PatyAnjinha – Malfoy Potter**: te amo migaaaaaaaaa !!!

**Vivian Malfoy**: obâ ¡!!!! Continua comentando viu ¿! Bjaum e obrigada por ser mais uma das loucas que gostam dessa fic !

**Dark Angel Malfoy:** farei sim... obrigada pro ser mais uma dessas loucas que gostam da minha fic ! um bjo !

**Kika Felton-87:** ixxxxx... esse cap demorou mto ! desculpe ! ótimo que você gostou do cap 5, pq eu pessoalmente não ! um grande bjo, obrigada!

**Pinelli:** realmente pinelli, esse ano ela não acaba ! bjaum morew ! te amo mtmtmtmtmtmttmtm !!!!

**Kellxinha Malfoy:** eu não sou a morte naoooooooo !!! te adorrrrrooooooooo migaaaa !!!! inhos pra vc !

**Miaka:** hummmmmmmm... vc está me saindo uma leitora mt atenta ! todas essas suas perguntas serão respondidas no prox cap ...será msm que o feitiço vai virar? Não sei... continua comentando queria, um bjo !

**Lil:** ohhhhhhhh... que bom, eu consegui fazer vc rir ! que maravilha ! era esse o objetivo ! continua comentando viu !? um grande beijo...

**Dea Snape:** claro ! terá mto mais !um grande beijo pra você ! continua sempre comentando viu !? brigada por ler essa ficzinha !

**Selene Malfoy:** Prepare-se pra ter raiva generalizada da daphne. Um beijo... não se eskece de comentar sempre ta ?

**Rute Riddle:** como é bom saber disso ! A cho que me aguarde ! um bjaum pra vc ! continua acompanhando ta !?

**CarpDiem:** adorei o seu nick !!! que bom que vc gosta da minha Gina alterada geneticamnete... continua lendo ! Bjaum !

**Nahemwe:** HA-HA-HA rizada maléfica ! Eu sou a morte uqe nada... bom saber que alguém lê a minha fic as 4:17 da madrugada ! aki está a continuação pra vc ! Um beijão !

**Persephone Pendragon:** ohhhhhh... que honra seu comentário ! mt perfeito ! pode ter certeza que quando vc posta-las, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou vê-las ! um grande beijo e continua comentando ta !?

**NessaMalfoy:** minha nova leitora, saiba que eu sou uma autora mt pé de cachorro ! eu tenho certas crises e empaco com a fic ! não se preocupe, demore o tanto que for, eu irei acabar a fic ! beijos pra vc !

**VanessaPotter: **publicarei ! continua comentando ta !? inhos pra vc !

**VanessaMalfoy:** A pressa é inimiga da perfeição... e como a única coisa que essa fic n eh, eh perfeita eu sei que deveria postar rápido, mas como sou do contra, demoro ... kkkkk ! desculpa a demora ! inhos !

**Mama Pati:** foi em uma tarde mesmo ! obrigada pela review ! bjaum ! continue comentando !

**Pekena Malfoy:** eu tbm odeio a Chang ! ele que espre pela minha vingança ! Sorry pela demora ! obrigada pela review ! cintinue comentando ! bjaum !!!!


	7. Corvinal X Sonserina

CAP. 07 

**Corvinal x Sonserina parte I**

_**My mind is buggin out, **_

_**When i think your it, **_

_**See me run,**_

_**Lickedy split,**_

_**And my toes,**_

_**Watch them curl,**_

_**So don't call me babe, **_

_**Cause i aint your little girl**_

Harry estava risonho, Gina receosa. Não entendia o porquê dele a ter chamado.

--Gina, você poderia vir até aqui comigo? – ele apontou um lado do corredor vazio.

--Claro, sem problemas.

Harry a pegou pela mão, levou-a até o fim do corredor que tinha uma saída para as milhares de escadas que se moviam sós. Pararam lá sozinhos. O estômago dela parecia cheio de gelo. Ele sorriu tentando parecer normal.

--Gina, eu queria te pedir algo. – ela abriu a boca pra responder – calma, antes de qualquer coisa, deixa-me acabar de contar. Snape está me massacrando nas aulas, e como todo mundo sabe, eu nunca fui muito bom nisso. Então, conversando com Hermione, e eu já sabia, ela me disse, que você é extremamente talentosa em Poções, e eu queria pedir sua ajuda, e em troca eu podia te ajudar em alguma coisa. Não sei, Transfiguração, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas..., qualquer coisa, até Quadribol..., mas não peça pra te ajudar em Adivinhação, por Merlin, aquilo é horrível! – deu uma risada.

--Não sei Harry, tenho que ver, você sabe que Poções Avançadas tomam tempo, mas por alguns vôos talvez eu troque. – Um leve brilho passou pelos olhos tristes de Harry, Gina riu. Ele a abraçou fortemente.

--Obrigado Gi, você não sabe como isso é importante pra mim. Para ser auror, os NIEM's tem que ser altos, inclusive em Poções. Você ficou sabendo que talvez Dumbledore organize um trabalho de campo sobre Poções, e os alunos do sétimo ano serão obrigados a ir assim como Poções Avançadas?

--É, eu fiquei sabendo. Mas acho que eu não vou porque meu quarto, no caso, era com a Amy e ela foi embora. Vai ser durante um fim de semana. Se a Mione não tiver quarto talvez eu fale com ela pra ficarmos juntas.

--Não, ela não tem quarto ainda. Vai ser bem interessante. Você não quer ser do meu grupo, não? – Gina hesitou, ele insistiu – Vamos Gina, o Rony e a Hermione também são do grupo.

--Ta, vai! Eu vou então – deu um sorriso amarelo. Evitar a presença de Harry era uma das cláusulas da promessa que tinha feito a sim mesma, esquecê-lo.

--Ótimo! Com você e a Mione, Snape pode mandar qualquer poção que não terá problemas. – Harry deu um abraço nela, que apenas deixou-se ser abraçada. – Vamos indo almoçar, eu to morrendo de fome. – Passou seu braço sobre o ombro dela e a guiou pelo caminho já conhecido. No meio do caminho, Gina foi abordada de surpresa por aquilo que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia vir à tona:

--Você não acha que o seu namoradinho Malfoy iria achar ruim você me ajudar? – Gina enrijeceu. Parou e olhou receosa para Harry. Lá estava a terrível pergunta.

--O que você disse? – ela falou mais do que num sussurro.

--Sobre o Malfoy, seu namorado, ele não tem ciúmes de você não? Por que eu teria se o assunto fosse ele. – Pela primeira vez, ao falar com ele, Gina sentiu a ironia explicita em sua voz.

--Harry, - suspirou – Malfoy não manda em mim. Eu não interfiro na vida dele, ele não se mete na minha. Sobre você ter ciúmes de mim, isso não procede diante das situações passadas. – Agora era sua vez de partir para o ataque.

--Gina, - suspirou – eu já te expliquei isso antes! Não mexe no passado...

--Sim, e só porque você explicou não significa que eu tenha entendido, ou melhor, engolido aquela desculpa esfarrapada! Harry, você realmente acha que eu sou ingênua a esse ponto?

--Aqui não é o lugar apropriado e nem a hora certa de falarmos sobre esse assunto. – Harry tentava ao máximo manter aquilo que Gina tinha acabado de perder, a calma.

--E quando vai ser a hora certa? Marca uma hora pra mim Harry... Aproveita e diz o lugar também!

--Deixe de ironia Gina! Você sabia que não ia durar mais do que durou! Você, quando aceitou a situação, tinha plena consciência do que viria depois.

--Ah claro! É bem mais fácil por a culpa na pobre menina apaixonada... Elas sempre fazem tudo errado! Cega pelo amor!

--Você sabe que é verdade! Olhe agora... Uma Weasley namorando um Malfoy! Pior... Gina Weasley namorando Draco Malfoy! Vê como fazem tudo errado mesmo? Ou você acha que eu não te vi chegar toda molhada, só de sutiã e saia de uma detenção com o Malfoy?

--Deixe o Malfoy fora disso... Aliás, eu to namorando ele por sua causa... Por que ele me deu algo que você nunca seria capaz! Ele me deu uma chance! E naquele dia não aconteceu nada, porque caso tivesse, eu teria passado a noite na Sonserina...

--Por Merlin, eu não acredito que eu to aqui, discutindo com você. Já que você quer realmente falar sobre isso, entra aí – puxou a varinha "Alorromora" abriu a porta de uma sala vazia – Vai Virgínia, pode gritar o quanto você quiser agora!

--Harry, eu menti pra todo mundo por sua causa! Eu menti para minha melhor amiga, pior, eu menti para mim mesma! Acho até que você tem razão, menina apaixonada só faz besteira mesmo! Submeti-me àquelas condições...

--Calma! Você que escolheu assim...

--Não! Você impôs daquela forma! – fitaram-se por um tempo.

--Ah! Eu realmente não acredito que eu to aqui brigando com você!

--Mais um motivo pra não dar certo! Você me vê como uma menina... Uma menina estúpida, que se submetia a qualquer coisa por você! Passava o dia contando as horas pra noite chegar e irmos nos ver, as escondidas é claro, por que Harry Potter não podia ser pego aos beijos com a simplória Gina Weasley...

--GINA! – gritou – Mas o que é isso? Você sabia que eu namorava e...

--Claro! Você só me disse depois...

--Fica quieta que eu vou falar agora! Você sabia que não ia dar certo! Sabia que tinha que ser escondido... Tivesse pensado nisso tudo que você passou na minha cara antes de ter ficado comigo! Você sempre soube que eu tenho muitos problemas. Agora se lembre de que você gostava de ir comigo ao jardim à noite! Lembre-se de que eu não te forcei a nada! Você ia lá por livre e espontânea vontade!

--Eu sei disso! E essa é a única parte que eu gosto de lembrar! Porque ver você se agarrando com a Chang de dia, e ir depois atrás, era doentio! Harry, se você ainda acha que é essa a Gina que ta aqui na sua frente, pode parar de falar comigo, porque você ia ta falando com uma lembrança!

--Doentio! Doentio é ver você pendurada no pescoço do Malfoy! É ver que a minha amiga Gina virou essa pessoa fria que ta aqui! Eu sabia que não ia dar certo você com esses sonserinos...

--Muito pelo contrário! Eles me ensinaram que existe algo chamado auto-estima e orgulho! Ajudaram-me a enxergar que eu amei loucamente o Harry Potter de antes, o menino puro, que não sabia nada de magia, que era simples, e não esse adolescente inconseqüente e irresponsável que o meu Harry virou.

--Então faço minha as suas palavras! Esse Harry Potter morreu há muito tempo! E o Harry que você beijava e dizia amar, já era esse adolescente inconseqüente e irresponsável, como você bem disse. Adeus Virginia. Não tenho nada mais nem pra dizer nem pra escutar.

--É sempre assim Harry! Sempre procurando a saída mais fácil pra você, sem pensar nos outros! Você pode não ter o que falar, mas te garanto que tem muito a escutar ainda. – Harry virou-se.

--Olha aqui garota, será que você ainda não entendeu que eu não quero ficar aqui discutindo com você! Cresce Gina! Cresce e vê se entende que a vida não é um conto de fadas! Que ninguém é perfeito, que algumas pessoas, como eu, por exemplo, tem problemas desde que nasceram!

--Não se faça de vítima! Eu cresci sim, e já entendi tudo isso que você disse muito antes do que você, mas pra te agradar, pra te deixar mais perto de mim, eu sempre fingi que eu era uma pobre coitada.

--Ótimo! Melhor ainda, porque se você realmente cresceu, sabe que essa confusão toda não tem fundamento. Você fez tudo porque quis, eu não te obriguei a nada, você sabia muito bem das conseqüências, se hoje você se arrepende tanto, por que aceitou?

--Por amor Harry! Porque quando a gente ama, a gente se submete a qualquer coisa, até à humilhação! E eu te amava, e muito! Agora Harry, cresça você e aprenda que na vida não há nada melhor do que o amor! Faça com que seus princípios de "menino-salvador-da-pátria" evoluam a ponto de entender que nem sempre o final é feliz, e para evitar isso não devemos mentir, como você fez comigo. Adeus.

Gina saiu batendo a porta, deixando um Harry furioso. As palavras dela gritavam na cabeça do moreno. Ele resolveu que não iria à aula da tarde, muito menos almoçar, o apetite foi embora junto com as primeiras acusações duras de Gina. Ela por outro lado, andava rápido em direção ao Salão Principal, sua fome parecia ter até aumentando com tanta angústia. Entrou no Salão e pegou todos já na sobremesa. Sentou a sós no fim da mesa. Tremia de raiva, raiva por ter dito tantas atrocidades a Harry, raiva por ter sido uma besta, raiva por não ter mais sua amiga pra lhe ajudar naquelas horas difíceis. O seu nariz ardia por dentro, a vontade de chorar era enorme, mas nem uma única lágrima sequer caíra de seus olhos. Olhava fixamente para seu pudim de claras. Perdeu todo o controle. A colher que estava em sua mão acabara de entortar. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"É melhor eu subir porque senão vou acabar fazendo mágicas erradas e destruindo tudo. Pobre colher..."

Quando chegou ao seu dormitório, sua única vontade era de gritar, gritar até os vidros das janelas explodirem. Deitou. Dormiu o resto da tarde. Acordou já perto do jantar, sentia-se tão triste que resolveu escrever para Amy, não seria a mesma coisa, mas servia como um desabafo.

Harry saiu da sala e foi para os jardins. Ficou lá a tarde inteira, perdido em pensamentos. Todos o viam como um rapaz poderoso, único até. Bruxo poderoso, inteligente, única pessoa capaz de por um ponto fim naquele horror todo, mas ninguém via aquele menino inseguro, que teve uma infância horrível, que nunca teve o amor de pai, por que os perdera logo cedo, ninguém enxergava que no mesmo corpo do menino que derrotara vários obstáculos, existia também um garoto carente, que só queria atenção, não essa atenção de sua fama, mas sim a atenção de alguém que o abraçasse e perguntasse se estava tudo bem com ele, que ficasse ao seu lado sem fazer cobranças. Precisava de carinho como qualquer outro ser humano. Precisava de amor. Não era feito de titânio, e sim de cristal. E sua grande decepção era essa, todos pensava que ele não tinha problemas, que era apenas salvar o mundo e pronto, esqueciam que ele tinha apenas 17 anos, e como todo adolescente era problemático, talvez até mais do que os outros. E a única pessoa que era capaz de ver esse seu outro lado, ele decepcionara, magoara a única pessoa que o abraçava e passava a mão em seus cabelos, a única pessoa que gostara dele pelo que ele era por dentro. Machucara a menina que deitava a seu lado na grama fresca para ver o céu estrelado apenas para ter o prazer de estar perto dele. Sem perguntas e sem cobranças.

"Gina, desculpa! Fui muito duro com você! Espero sinceramente que um dia você me perdoe! Fui fraco, não mereço ter você!".

E lá ele ficou, remoendo as acusações de Gina e pensando que por mais absurdas que fossem, tinham um fundo de verdade. Lembrou do jantar quando seu estomago deu um sinal de vida, e quando chegou ao Salão Principal, que viu Gina sentada conversando algo monótono com Neville, sentiu uma pontada no peito. Engoliu seco. Gina, por sua vez, quando cruzou seu olhar com o do moreno, gelou. Viu que o brilho dos olhos dele se apagava cada vez mais, e o bonito rosto do garoto ficava cada vez mais sombrio. Enquanto escrevia a carta à sua amiga, resolveu que ainda ajudaria Harry com Poções, e quando acabou de jantar, levantou-se e foi na direção dele. Esticou o braço por detrás dele, e deixou em cima da mesa seus horários disponíveis. Quando Harry virou, Gina já estava a caminho da saída.

Ela decidiu que ia dar umas voltas pelo jardim, ver as estufas, o céu, a Lua. A noite estava linda. A lua deixava um rastro prateado no lago. Sentia-se sozinha, afinal, ao contrario de Harry, poucos notavam que ela não era mais uma garota bobinha. Tinha uma personalidade formada, já tinha 16 anos. Foi andando sem rumo pelos jardins... Andou, andou e quando começou a sentir frio resolveu voltar. Durante o caminho escutou risadinhas e conversas.

"Que estranho! Deve ser mais um casal de agarrando por aí...".

Continuou a andar até que fora vencida pela curiosidade e voltou pra ver quem era... Ao se aproximar, a conversa ficava mais audível:

--Aí...Pára... – dizia uma menina.

--Deixa vai... Só um pouquinho! – respondia o garoto

--Nós podemos ser pegos... Vamos subir!

--Não, não! Agora que ta no bom na historia...

Gina quando se aproximou viu um casal se beijando em um canto da parede. A menina tinha os primeiros botões da blusa abertos, os cabelos bagunçados. O garoto estava sem capa, era alto, branco, loiro de cabelos platinados...

"Não! Isso só pode ser uma maldita brincadeira! Ninguém merece tanta coisa num dia só!"

--Ótimo! Era só o que me faltava! – disse alto, o casal se assustou. A menina deu um grito baixinho.

--Weasley! Que você está fazendo aqui? – rebateu Malfoy. A cena de seu pai recebendo uma carta de Hogwarts, comunicando a expulsão de seu filho, passou na sua cabeça. Começou a ficar preocupado.

--Não o mesmo que você, pelo que parece!

--Claro! Você tem que se manter fiel a mim, só eu posso fazer isso!

"Ô Draco, que resposta ridícula!".

--Honestamente Malfoy, vai se danar! – virou para olhar a outra garota – E você, garota, aproveita e vai junto com ele! – virou e foi embora. Malfoy dispensou a garota, abotoou a blusa, botou a capa e foi atrás dela.

" Pronto! É agora que eu vou ser expulso de Hogwarts! Que diabos! Esse traste tinha que me ver aqui! Por Slytherin, faça com que ela não conte nada àquele velho"

--Weasley! Weasley espera! Volta aqui! – ela continuou a andar – Weasley sua surda! Não ta vendo que eu to mandando você esperar? – Nada. Viu que tinha que tomar medidas mais drásticas. Correu e parou na frente dela. – Calma garota! Não é nada disso que você está pensando!

-- Ah, não! Olha aqui Malfoy, eu tenho cara de idiota, jeito de idiota, mas a única coisa que eu não sou é idiota!

--Ta certo, então! Me diz uma coisa, você quer que eu faça o que? Desfile junto com você como se fôssemos namorados? Fique te abraçando e beijando no meio de todo mundo? – Gina cruzou os braços e o encarou. Ele entendeu que aquilo devia ser um sim, para seu desespero.

--Eu tenho necessidades Weasley! Eu tenho que ter uma garota por perto! Entenda isso!

--E daí! O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Malfoy fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro. Gina voltou a andar. Ele a deteve pelo braço. A beijou. Gina o empurrou.

-- Ta doido? Você acha que eu sou o que? – respondeu ela zangada.

--Infelizmente minha namorada! – disse arrastado.

--Me esquece, Malfoy! Se você não quiser arcar com as conseqüências! – a coisa que Gina Weasley menos queria naquela hora era beijar Draco Malfoy.

--Ta vendo! A culpa é toda sua! Não tem o direito de reclamar. – Gina saiu e resmungou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu.

Subiu e foi tentar dormir. Passagens dos acontecimentos se misturam em seus sonhos. Virava para um lado, virava para o outro, acordava, mas nada parecia tirar da sua mente o olhar opaco de Harry e a ceninha de Malfoy.

"Por Merlin, assim não dá! Alguém precisa dormir aqui...".

Olhou para o relógio e ficou surpresa ao ver que já eram 3:20 AM. Levantou-se e abriu a janela para olhar a lua. A brisa gélida do fim de outubro batia em seu rosto. Gina adorava a noite, desde criança tivera um carinho especial com a lua, e em certos momentos, ela acreditava que o brilho da lua a ajudava a pensar com mais clareza. Dizia que a lua pertencia aos apaixonados...

Draco não estava suportando essa baboseira. Definitivamente, bancar o namoradinho estava, além de seus limites físicos e, principalmente, psicológicos. Saiu do jardim com tanta raiva que seria capaz de matar um. Caminhou até as masmorras amaldiçoando a si mesmo. Como pudera ser tão burro?

"Isso é o fim do mundo! Eu, Draco Malfoy, preso a uma chantagem feita por uma Weasley! Não sei o que seria pior, ser expulso dessa espelunca ou meu pai descobrir que eu estou sendo chantageado por uma Weasley!".

Draco passava compulsivamente a mão no cabelo. Abriu a porta do seu dormitório com tanta força que a pancada derrubou algumas coisas de uma das cômodas. Desde que Crabbe e Goyle foram transferidos para Durmstrang, ele e Blaise dividiam o dormitório.

--Ow ow..., devagar aí companheiro! – Blaise, que saía do banheiro, foi quase atingido por um tinteiro voador.

--Blaise fica na sua! – berrou Draco apontando furiosamente para Zabini – Se eu to nessa situação a culpa também é sua!

--Ah claro! A Weasley... Tinha que ser! Não sei porque eu estou admirado. – dizia esfregando uma toalha para enxugar o cabelo.

--Não fala o nome dessa criatura que já me dá enxaqueca! Por que eu aceitei essa maldita estória de namorar aquele ser abominável! Ta vendo, Blaise? Mais uma vez a culpa é sua!

--Quem aceitou a idéia foi você, não eu! A culpa continua sendo sua. – Blaise acabara de jogar sua toalha no chão.

--Eu tava drogado na hora que aceitei isso! – Draco sentou pesadamente em sua cama – Blaise deixe de ser à toa e tira essa maldita toalha do chão! Você é pior que um pato! Não sabe tomar banho sem alagar o quarto inteiro.

--Você e essa sua mania de organização! Relaxe... – ele sacudiu o cabelo para tirar o resto da água, espirrando a água em Draco que resmungou alguma coisa.

--Ai, será que eu não podia ter um amigo mais organizado! Blaise você é ridículo!

--Ridículo ou não, admita que sem mim você não seria na... – Zabini foi atingido por um travesseiro.

--Não termine essa frase seu pretensioso! – POFT! – Agora o travesseiro atingira Draco.

--Olhe o respeito, louro azedo! – Mais um travesseiro voou.

--Vai se danar seu imbecil... – ria Draco. Mais travesseiros.

Continuaram com a troca de elogios até certo tempo. Draco teria que acordar cedo, afinal seu jogo de quadribol contra a Corvinal seria domingo e o treino de sábado era essencial.

Insônia. Maldita insônia. Insônia misturada ao farfalhar das folhas das árvores. Malfoy tinha sérios problemas pra dormir quando estava com a cabeça cheia.

"Será que eu vou ter que desfilar com a Weasley por aí? Ninguém merece! Logo aquela coisa, que pra piorar a situação, é apaixonada pelo Potter. Eu tenho que pensar em alguma coisa! E quando eu mais preciso de sua ajuda Blaise, cadê você! Deitado com a bunda pra cima, roncando e babando feito um cachorro velho! É muito pra uma pessoa só!"

Malfoy levantou-se e resolveu descer pra tomar um chá. Gina não se encontrava em uma situação muito melhor do que o sonserino. Também resolveu ir até a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Saiu com muita cautela, desceu as escadas sem fazer muita zoada e, ao cruzar a metade do salão, viu que Harry estava sentado à frente da lareira, hipnotizado pelas labaredas crepitantes. Sentiu um aperto no estômago.

"É agora ou nunca!".

-- Harry, eu quero que você saiba que eu também tenho por você um sentimento de amizade muito grande. Não vamos jogar fora seis anos por uma briga besta! Até salvar minha vida, você já salvou! Não posso te machucar. – Gina riu, Harry olhou pra ela e viu como ela ficava bonita na frente do fogo. O brilho das línguas de fogo parecia incendiar o seu cabelo, dando-lhe um brilho especial.

-- A Cho! – deu uma risada irônica – ela não gosta de mim! Gosta do que eu represento! – voltou a olhar as chamas – assim como todos! Ela pensa que eu não sei que ela só me namora porque eu sou Harry Potter! Quando ela voltar, vou acabar com essa brincadeira – Gina ria-se por dentro.

Finalmente sábado! Um sábado de sol, não muito forte, mas o suficiente para atrair os estudantes para o jardim. Como era obrigada a fazer, depois do café ficou esperando Blaise sair. Como era comum aos sábados, não passavam a tarde juntos, ele normalmente ia para os jardins namorar ou ficar conversando com seus amigos, enquanto Gina ia estudar na biblioteca ou como fazia com Amy, sentar à beira do lago e falar sobre os planos futuros. Suspirou ao lembrar que não tinha mais a amiga. Quando Blaise passou sem ao menos a olhar, ela foi a caminho da biblioteca pegar alguns livros de poções. Em meio às prateleiras enormes e livros empoeirados, estava um garotinho com seu caldeirão, escondido da Madame Pince é claro, tentando terminar uma poção.

--É agora que Snape me pega! Vamos ver asfódulo...

--Poção do Morto-Vivo? – Gina perguntou parando a frente do garoto. – Você tem que colocar o asfódulo aos poucos! Desse jeito, a poção irá dar errada! E outra coisa, ponha só metade da quantidade indicada de losna, torna a poção mais forte e menos amarga! – o menino olhava bestificado para Gina. Ia falar e mais uma vez foi interrompido. – Quem sou eu? Gina Weasley, Grifinória. Aluna de Poções Avançadas. E você? – abaixou o olhar – Sonserino, não?

--Phillipe Raskin. Sonserina. Meu primeiro ano! E primeira encrenca... Snape me mandou como extra essa poção..., e pelo visto ela ta dando errado!

--Se quiser eu posso te ajudar! Sei fazer essa de olho fechado! – sorriu.

--Bem, como sonserino eu não deveria aceitar ajuda de um grifinório, muito menos uma Weasley. – Gina fechou a cara. – Mas já que você namora o Malfoy, e é aluna de Poções Avançadas, eu posso aceitar. – sorriu.

--Vejo que desde cedo os sonserinos absorvem os valores dos mais velhos! – sentou no chão ao lado do garoto! – Vamos lá! Primeiro a gente pões essa sua gororoba aqui fora...

Gina passou a sua manhã de sol ajudando seu mais novo amigo. Era uma poção fácil, mas demorava a ficar pronta. Enquanto fervia, Gina estudava seu assunto, explicando para Phillipe que Poções Avançadas não era tão ruim. Ele até que era bem simpático para um sonserino, pensava ela, e alguma coisa por debaixo daquelas vestes elegantes, lembrava Gina de seu amigo Colin. Conversaram até a hora do almoço e acabaram por ir juntos almoçar. Entraram no salão. Draco fuzilou o pequeno com o olhar, com quem Gina de despedia dando um estalado beijo na bochecha. Ela vinha andando alegre, sentou-se ao lado de outra grifinória, sua conhecida e começou a conversar. Na saída do Salão quando ia embora acompanhando Draco e Blaise, um braço a deteve. Rogério Davies a segurou.

-- Será que posso ter 1 minuto da sua atenção?

Gina desviou o olhar e reparou que Draco a observava de longe enquanto viu que Gina o olhou, virou o rosto.

--Claro! Diga Davies, que foi? – tentou parecer amigável, passou a mão no cabelo deixando esse cair gentilmente sobre seus olhos. Sorriu. Ele retribuiu.

--Sabe Gina, você está muito bonita hoje! – a segurou pela cintura. Ela achava aquilo tudo muito estranho, mas a vontade de se vingar de Draco era maior.

--Era isso?

--Também! Mas é que a Corvinal vai jogar amanhã contra a Sonserina e, eu queria saber se você não gostaria de ajudar a repassar algumas técnicas comigo no vestiário antes do jogo? – ele botou uma mecha de cabelo de Gina atrás de sua orelha. Gina já estava começando a ficar perdida; jogo de sedução não era seu forte.

--Hum! Pode ser, quem sabe! Quando você chegar lá, quem sabe eu estarei? Tenho que ir agora Davies... – ela ficou na ponta do seu pé e deu um beijo bem perto da boca dele. – Até a próxima! – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Gina girou nos calcanhares e foi embora. Tinha uma vontade enorme de rir, nunca tinha feito nada assim em toda a sua vida. Não tinha coragem de fazer nada com Davies porque achava que sua amiga ainda gostava dele.

Deixou Davies e foi andando até os jardins. Ainda se via o sol, mas o calor ia embora a cada dia. Ficou parada nos degraus da entrada da escola.

"Eu não tenho nada a perder; muito menos uma reputação pra ser manchada. Já que eu aceitei essa bobagem de namoro, mesmo ele sendo um Malfoy, eu vou aproveitar. A Amy tem razão, eu não tenho nada a perder, quem tem é ele! E quanto mais ousada eu for, mais eu vou aparecer e mais a Chang vai odiar".

Gina ria de uma forma maldosa. Deu meia volta e foi até o campo de quadribol. A Sonserina estava treinando, e Gina sabia, porque o garoto mais jovem havia comentado com ela. Chegando lá, a cena se fazia real: Draco estava voando coordenando as jogadas; alguns estavam nas arquibancadas e, como sempre, algumas garotas vibravam a cada movimento de Draco. Gina viu que mais afastado estava Zabini, comendo algo de um saquinho laminado engraçado, parecia entediado.

"E daí se ele for um Malfoy? Melhor ainda porque eu vou fazer ele sofrer por tudo que fez a minha família! Vingança é um prato que se come frio!"

Gina andou até Blaise e sentou-se ao seu lado.

--Sabe, esse tipo de comida engorda! Engorda e muito!

Ela o olhou e ele continuou a mastigar pausadamente. Ela suspirou e continuou.

--Você vai ficar gordo! Ninguém gosta de homens gordos! Pelo menos as mulheres não... Principalmente as francesas – olhou-o mais uma vez e nada... – além do mais dá cárie nos dentes! É melhor você parar... Devia ta treinando aí com os outros... Queimando as gorduras que você está ingerindo com tanta...tanta excitação! Mas não faz seu gênero, né! Homens suados e tal... Se fosse um time só de garotas a coisa seria di...

--Você tem certeza que quer continuar aí falando que num uma retardada, fazendo papel de otária? – falou monótono, sem olhar.

--Wow! A criatura comedora de porcarias fala!

--Fala e ignora! Adeus! – ele se levantou, ela segurou em seu braço.

--Calma! Zabini, qual o seu problema, hein? Eu to aqui tentando ser legal... E você aí todo emburrado!

--Meu problema é você, garota! Sai fora, Weasley! Vai atrás do Malfoy ou até mesmo do Cicatriz e me esquece! – ele puxou seu braço com força e foi embora.

Draco que via a cena de longe não pôde deixar de rir. Gina ficou só, sentada lá.

--Mas o que deu nesse garoto! – se perguntava ao vê-lo atravessar o campo e ir sentar junto ao fã-clube de Draco.

Ficou lá sentada, pensando de realmente valia a pena toda essa farsa por uma vingança. Olhava para seu corpo, suas pernas cobertas por uma saia mais comprida do que o normal, suas mãos delicadas, passava a mão em seu cabelo liso e intensamente vermelho. Lembrava-se da briga com Harry; com Cho. Valia a pena sim, valia a pena provar a todos que a Gina mudou. Lembrou-se das palavras de seu próprio irmão e teve certeza absoluta que a mentira valia e como. Riu ao pensar que anos atrás, se a contassem a sua situação hoje, ela ia rir achando tudo uma grande piada. A partida tinha acabado e Draco se aproximava dela sem ser percebido.

--Perdida em pensamentos Potterianos, Weasley fêmea?

--Não exatamente, penso se eu não devo te delatar de uma vez por todas! Ia ser mesmo muito bom, ninguém pra me chatear, bela perspectiva, não? – ela riu do ar preocupado que ele tomou.

--Você não faria isso. Sou a única chance de você realizar o que quer aqui em Hogwarts! – ele se aproximou mais dela – e, me diga, qual seria a graça de Hogwarts sem mim? Além de tudo, bom de quadribol! – ela sorriu.

--E muito bom de mentiras também, não Malfoy?

--A propósito garota, o que você está fazendo aqui? Sabe que não se deve passar informações do treino para os adversários, não é!

--Sei sim, obrigada por lembrar, eu estou aqui cuidando do que é meu, afinal, parece que tem muitas de olho, - Gina apontou sutilmente o fã-clube de Draco, ela encostou sua mão contra o queixo dele – e você sabe, não é Malfoy, que deve ter olhos só pra mim! Preciso te lembrar o por quê! – ele sorriu sarcástico.

--Claro que sim, ma cherie! Agora, isso só procede a partir do princípio que você também só tenha olhos pra mim, fora isso, nada feito! E não é bem isso que vem acontecendo, certo!

Era incrível como ele era bom de virar o jogo. Gina ficou calada, ele viu que tinha conseguido quebrar os argumentos da ruiva. Deu um sorriso vitorioso.

--Vou para o vestiário, nos vemos à noite. – Ele se levantou e foi saindo, Gina o deteve.

--Eu vou com você!

--Weasley, eu acho que você não entendeu! Eu vou para o V-E-S-T-I-Á-R-I-O!

-- Eu entendi perfeitamente, e eu vou com você para o vestiário, de lá eu vou sair e ir para Grifinória, de lá para o jant...

--Ta bom, já chega! Anda então, se não vou me atrasar. – Draco montou em sua vassoura e ficou a olhando. Esperou. – Anda, Weasley! Eu não tenho todo tempo do mundo!

--Você acha mesmo que eu vou voar na mesma vassoura que você! Endoidou! – cruzou os braços.

--Então você não vai! Ou sobe ou nada feito! – Gina soltou um muxoxo.

--Você não vai me ajudar? – perguntou irritada.

--Apesar de querer muito que você caia e suma da minha vida, acho que não tenho muita escolha! – Estendeu a mão pra ela, que desajeitadamente montou e ficou esperando Draco ir.

--Vamos ficar aqui parados o resto do dia, Malfoy?

--Se você não segurar em mim, eu terei o meu desejo atendido! Vai, segura, eu não mordo! A não ser que você queira... – Gina sussurrou um "idiota" baixinho e segurou de leve na cintura do louro.

Draco, que não é burro, arrancou a toda, fazendo com que Gina não o segurasse, mas sim o agarrasse. Ela praguejava o louro, ele simplesmente ria. Ao chegarem ao vestiário, Draco guardou sua vassoura, viu se todas as outras estavam lá, fez os últimos ajustes para o jogo de amanhã, tudo sob o olhar firme de Gina. Depois de tudo pronto, pegou uma toalha para tomar banho lá mesmo.

--Você me dá licença, eu quero tomar banho em paz e a sós! – disse, frio.

--Nossa, Malfoy, - Gina cruzou os braços e se aproximou dele, sussurrou ao seu ouvido – eu não sabia que te deixava tão inquieto assim, a ponto de você pedir paz! – Afastou-se – Qual o problema, Malfoy! Pelo que eu escuto, você está bem acostumado a tirar a roupa na frente das garotas. – Draco riu. Agora era sua vez de ir para o ataque.

--É verdade... Mas todas elas faziam por onde merecer... – Começou a tirar a roupa. Luvas, proteções... – Todas iam tomar banho comigo! E hoje, eu quero tomar banho só, se você me permitir. – Virou de costas.

--Fugindo da responsabilidade?

--Você tá aprendendo a me irritar, garota...

--Isso é bom... Estamos quase quites!

--Então ta certo, Weasley! Prove que você quer ficar aqui! Faça por onde merecer. – Ele já tinha tirado boa parte do uniforme, estando descalço, apenas de calça e camisa, com os primeiros botões abertos. – Vamos lá! Eu to esperando!

Gina não mediu esforços, era a hora dela provar quem era. Por dentro, ela se roia de ansiedade, suas mãos estavam geladas, mas seu rosto tinha um ar de malícia. Tirou a capa, os sapatos, as meias, demoradamente abriu os botões de sua blusa. Draco, que estava parado em frente aos chuveiros, a olhava interessado. Por fim, Gina tirou a saia, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Respirou fundo e foi andando na direção do sonserino. Empurrou-o até deixá-lo bem debaixo do chuveiro. Ligou. A água quente escorria pelos seus corpos. Draco riu.

--Mãos frias, Weasley! Tudo isso é nervosismo por estar perto de mim? – Ela apenas o olhava fixamente enquanto ele passava a mão no seu rosto pra tirar os cabelos da frente dos olhos dela. Riu. Ele a olhou desconfiado. Gina passava a ponta da língua em seus lábios enquanto desabotoava a camisa de Draco. Jogou-a no chão. Ele a puxou mais pra perto de si, ia desabotoar seu sutiã quando ela fechou o chuveiro e se afastou dele.

--Isso é pra você não me subestimar, Malfoy. Posso ser bem pior do que você imagina. - Andou de costas, sem quebrar o contato visual. Abaixou e pegou suas roupas. Acenou de leve e murmurou um "tchau". Ele passou a mão violentamente no cabelo pra tirar a água enquanto ela saía balançando a cabeça para retirar também o excesso de água. Draco deu um longo suspiro e abriu o chuveiro para finalmente tomar seu banho.

--Essa garota vai me dá trabalho...

Draco acabou seu banho, arrumou-se e foi direto para o Salão Principal, julgou que já devia ser a hora do jantar e realmente era. A "perda de tempo", como imaginou, com Weasley foi maior do que pensava. O Salão ainda estava um pouco vazio, Draco brincava com a faca na falta do que fazer. Evitava as garotas, marcava alguma coisa em seu dormitório, às escondidas é claro, com as sonserinas que mais o interessava. Continuava a rodar a faca e observar a mesa da Grifinória.

--O que foi dessa vez? – Perguntou Blaise que acabara de sentar ao seu lado. – O que a ruivinha fez agora?

--Blaise, quem te disse que eu tive alguma coisa com ela? Tá dando pra adivinhar as coisas agora é?

--Draco, meu querido amigo, não humilhe a minha inteligência! Eu vi você olhando pra mesa da Grifinória e não se esqueça de que apesar de não gostar de ficar sentado com um pau no meio das pernas, voando que nem um mosquito, eu gosto de assistir aos jogos de quadribol... Vi quando você saiu com ela para o vestiário! E então, vai me contar agora ou não!

--Tenho escolha! Aquela garota é mais esperta do que eu pensava... Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava enganar ela... – Ele olhou para o moreno que já ia falar. – Tá certo! Eu digo...Ela disse que queria ir para o vestiário comigo. No começo, eu não acreditei, mas ela foi. Lá eu arrumei as coisas e ela ficou me olhando calada, quando eu peguei uma toalha para tomar banho, pedi para ela sair, só que ela não quis! Aí eu a aticei... Você me entende não! – Blaise balançou a cabeça em concordância. – Quando eu dei por mim ela tava na minha frente de calcinha e sutiã! Me empurrou para debaixo do chuveiro, abriu e começou a tirar minha camisa. Nem nos beijamos, Blaise! Aí ela passou a mão no meu tórax, e você sabe tão bem quanto eu, ela é uma Weasley, mas a carne é fraca! Quando ia começar a parte boa, quando eu ia desabotoar o sutiã dela... Ela foi embora! Me deixou lá, sozinho! E ainda teve a audácia de dizer que ela podia ser muito pior do que eu imaginava! Isso só pode ser o apocalipse! Eu, Draco Malfoy, levei um cano de uma Weasley! E o pior... Eu quis! Só pode ser o fim dos tempos mesmo!

Blaise caiu na gargalhada. Draco estava exasperado com Gina, com Blaise, até com si próprio.

--Eu não to acreditando! Draco Malfoy levou um cano da Weasley! Na hora no vamos ver, a Weasley deixou o Draco só no desejo! É realmente o fim dos tempos! – Mais risadas.

--Muito engraçado Zabini! Estou até sem ar de tanto rir... – Ele fuzilava Blaise com o olhar. – Mas ela me paga... Eu vou pegar ela...

--Pegar em que sentido? Afinal, nessa altura, ambos os sentidos servem! – Draco bateu sua mão de leve contra a testa de Blaise.

--Blaise, você é um idiota! Eu me pergunto toda vez por que eu ainda continuo seno seu amigo... Acho que até o-que-sobreviveu-mas-devia-ter-morrido, seria mais útil pra mim agora.

--Malfoy, isso foi uma ofensa pessoal! Se ele tivesse no meu lugar, sua situação ia ser pior ainda, imagine, traído pelo melhor amigo? Que feio...

--Você não tem jeito, não! Idiota! – Blaise riu e sentou mais perto de Draco.

--Sabe o que eu acho Draco! Que nós vamos ficar velhos, com lindas mulheres novas e exuberantes ao nosso lado, e você vai continuar a me chamar de idiota! – Draco riu. – É sério! Eu acho que você se acha idiota e fica colocando a culpa em mim, uma pessoa tão genial! – Draco se limitava a olhá-lo e rir.

Gina saiu do vestiário sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou pra onde ir, molhada e desarrumada. Entrou rapidamente no vestiário da Grifinória, que estava vazio. Largou suas roupas em cima da bancada e foi em busca de uma toalha. Aproveitou e também tomou banho. A água morna escorria pelo seu corpo, deixando sua pele branca um tanto avermelhada. Passava a mão no cabelo e lembrava o que tinha acabado de fazer. A expressão de Draco foi impagável. Ria de si mesma.

N/A: Gente, quanto tempo neh ? Bem, àqueles q achavam q a fic ia acabar sem um fim... estavam enganados ! ela só tava fechada para balanço heheheh !

Tive certos problemas q n me deixaram escrever... eh povo... imprevistos ! mas vou continuar com ela... afinal eu preciso de uma higiene mental de vez em quando !

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas variasssssssssssss reviewsssssss... vcs me deixam cada dia mais orgulhosa ! espero q gostem desse novo cap ! mandem mais rvws plixxxxxx !

A fic vai continuar sim... eu vo melhorar agora q os maus lencois passaram... quero agradecer principalmente a minha miga pinelli q digitou pra mim... a minha miga kell q me enchia o saco pedindo uma att... a paty q sempre falou pra eu att ... ou seja, era um complo pra eu att ! e aki esta a atualização !

Gente, foi mto imporatnte pra mim ler as rvws e vê q eu "agrado"... elas q me ajudaram em algumas crises... continuem mandando plixxxxxx...

Inhos,

Mari Malfoy

E os outros agradecimentos vão para...

Pekena Malfoy: q pena q vc n gostou do cap passado... espero q tenha gostado desse ! eh d/g com certeza ! mas espere pra ver ... bjos !

Bru B. L. Malfoy: q nda... n se preo ! ta aki o prox cap ! espero q goste ! bjinhos !

Morgana Black: uauuu... vc gosta de The O.C ! eu amo akilo ! adam brody eh mto perfeito neh ? putzs... quanta honra ! q bom q curti msm minha fic ! bjosssss

Miaka: eh... a finalidade eh deixar duvidas sobre blaise mas n se eskeca q afic eh d/g... bjinhos

Puck: ta aki o cap ! aproveite ! bjossss minha fa ! heheehhe

Selene Malfoy: blaise teve alguns problemas no passado por isso ele eh mais eskentadinho... mas vc vai ver ! bjosss ! realmente prvas ng merece... pior qndo ela eh o vestibular ( meu caso)

Milinha: demorou msm... desculpa ! o meu draco eh bem fiel ao livro... vai ficar sendo... ate quando ele se apx msm... daí n tem como ser mto fiel neh ! bjos !

Carol Weasley Potter: eu fui mto mto ma... mas eu tive probleminhas ... forcas superiores interferiram ... mas eu vo melhorar... bjos

Vivian Malfoy: eu n kero matar ng... eu sou boazinha ! mil perdoes...

Nessa: aihhhhhh q bom ! n vo dexar de att n ! nem se preo !

Rafinha M. Potter: pode mandar rvws... fike a vontade ! hummmm vc esta começando a captar a essência da estória... shiiiii ! n conta pra ng ta ! bjos !

PatyAnjinha: aew paty paty... a fic continuaaaaaaaaaa hehehehhe bjos miga

Pinelli: piiiiii... esse cap eh metade seu ! bjosssssss

Fioccos: eh... vai demorar um pokinho... qndo descobrirem vai ser um poko tarde (olha o spoiler...) bjos !

Miaka: calma ... jah ta aki ! qndo vc ficar mto atacada pra ler mais caps me manda um mail q eu te mando um pedaço do prox ta !

Ive: eu nem sei mais qual eh o livro... agora q ele ta na estória tah sim ! bjos !

Licca-weasley-malfoy: desculpa n ter mandado sua resposta mas a fic continua sim !

Franinha Malfoy: boa tentativa... hehehehehehe ! bjos !

Bibi: hauahauhauhau eh mta honra ... e mta pretensão ser a melhor fic do ! brigada pela preferência ... bjosssss ... n subestime o blaise... e o draco eh pior do q a gente imagina !

DannyWMalfoy: hauahuahauhau... eu sou mto ma ... auhauahaua... mas veja, a gente so da valor a alguma coisa quando perde não eh ! o blaise vai sofrer sim... assim como tdos os outros personagens... mas no geral a fic tem um fim feliz ! bjos !

bekinha: n se preo... a gina eh mto esperta... ela vai ficar mtoooo bonita daki a alguns caps... vc vai ver ... shiiiiii ! n conta a ng q vai ter um concurso de fotografia tah !

GesiWesley: q bom q vc vai continuar lendo... e mandando rvws neh ! bjosss


	8. A festa

**Capítulo 8 – A festa **

_**Go, go, go shawty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's your birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
And you know we don't give a fuck**_

_**50 Cent – In Da Club**_

Chegou o dia da aula em conjunto de Poções entre Harry e Gina. Hermione desconfiava que houvesse acontecido algum tipo de coisa entre eles, mas não iria perguntar. Afinal, fosse o que fosse, parecia constrangedor demais para ser dito em voz alta. Enquanto as coisas durante a aula corressem bem, tudo estaria bem. O mais, ela procuraria saber depois.

Harry tratou Gina normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bem até demais, pensou ela.

"Eu queria saber qual a dele. Harry achava que tudo vai passar em um piscar de olhos. Por mais profundo que seja o pedido de perdão ele deixa um rastro ativo, como um perfume difícil de esquecer." Pensou Gina.

A aula passou rapidamente, apesar de todo esforço de Snape para torná-la o mais dolorosa possível. Havia uma quantidade grande de matéria a ser estudada para a próxima aula, que seria daqui a três dias, na próxima sexta. No fim da aula, todos saíram o mais rápido possível da sala que fedia a peixe estragado. No fim do corredor Harry aproximou-se de Gina.

- Gina, eu queria saber se você está livre esta tarde para a gente por em dia o assunto da aula de sexta. Tem muita coisa que eu não domino ainda. Eu sei que você sabe, não adianta negar.

- Harry, a Hermione é melhor do que eu. Tenho certeza que ela não vai negar ajuda. – Gina deu um sorriso amarelo. Era melhor manter uma distância saudável de Harry.

- Mione vai ajudar Rony. Eu pensei que nós podíamos passar um tempo juntos essa tarde. A não ser que você tenha combinado alguma coisa com o Malfoy...

- Tá vendo Harry ? É justamente por isso que eu acho que nós devemos nos dar mais um tempo... Quando a gente fica muito junto, acabamos brigando ! Junte-se ao pessoal que a minha parte eu estudo melhor sozinha.

Gina não esperou por uma resposta de Harry. Não ia conseguir sustentar sua negativa por muito tempo se ficasse encarando os tristes olhos verdes dele. Harry apenas suspirou e foi embora procurar seus amigos para os demais ajustes daquela tarde de estudos.

Gina andava com muita pressa pelos corredores. Estava atrasada para encontrar com Blaise na entrada do Salão Principal. Eles deviam sempre entrar juntos, o que quase não era possível. Queria ver a reação de Draco ao falar com ele depois da cena que ela havia cuidadosamente planejado.

- Atrasada como sempre ! – Daphne sorria maldosamente.

Gina limitou-se a olhá-la com desprezo. Não era seu melhor olhar, mas não custava nada tentar parecer chata. Blaise ignorava sua presença e Gina ainda não entendia o por quê de toda aquela hostilidade.

"Eu preciso pensar em uma maneira de fazer com que Zabini volte a falar comigo. Preciso de mais um plano, só que: como diabos eu vou fazer isso?."

Gina chegou perto de Blaise e falou um cordial "Oi" que foi sutilmente ignorado por ele, que falava com Daphne sobre uma festa sexta. Draco não estava junto ao suposto casal.

- Zabini, onde está Malfoy ? – Gina usava do seu mais áspero tom de voz; porém mais uma vez foi ignorada – Eu estou falando com você Blaise Zabini – nada de respostas – Zabini se você não olhar para mim agora mim agora e não falar comigo eu vou dizer a Dumbledore que você não está cooperando!

- É incrível como você só é capaz de conseguir o que quer chantageando as pessoas ! Se ele quisesse que você soubesse onde ele está ele teria lhe dito – falou sem ao menos virar o rosto

"É... Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei..."

-Vocês só obedecem quando pressionados... Eu apenas jogo o jogo conforme as regras – respondeu Gina, sendo que o casal já estava caminhando para a mesa da Sonserina.

Gina resolveu que não ia almoçar, depois ela roubaria alguma coisa da cozinha... Saiu e foi para a biblioteca estudar Poções no pouco tempo livre que tinha até sua próxima aula de Feitiços. Ao chegar a biblioteca encontrou o sonserino Phillipe em uma das mesas.

-Como se saiu na aula de Poções ?

-Bem, obrigada pela ajuda. Saiba que eu só estou aqui sendo gentil com você pelo Malfoy.

-Como é possível ? Até os mais novos são abusados ? – o sonserino riu

-Não conte a ninguém se não a minha futura reputação estará arruinada mas, eu até que simpatizo com você !

- Não conte a ninguém, eu também gostei de você ! Você me lembra muito um amigo meu.

- Então, você já foi convidada para a festa de sexta não ? Eu não deveria ir, primeiro anistas nunca vão só que meu pai é amigo dos Malfoy e o pai de Draco pediu a ele que me convidasse – Gina nada sabia da festa mas não quis passar por desinformada.

-Raskin, claro que eu sei – mentiu- você vai levar alguma acompanhante ?

- Tem que levar uma acompanhante ?

"Ops Gina"

- Eu acho que sim, se não por que motivo Malfoy teria me avisado ?

-É, faz sentido. Não sei quem vou chamar.

- Fala mais, como será a festa ? – Gina tentava obter todos os detalhes que podia.

-Não sei direito ainda, quem está organizando é a namorada do Zabini. Eu acho que o aniversário dele. Tipo uma festa surpresa sabe? Ele acha que a festa é para comemorar uma causa qualquer.

"Eis a oportunidade que eu esperava. Gina, você é uma gênia"

- Sei, sei. Malfoy não entrou em detalhes comigo. Falta de tempo, sabe?

- Posso imaginar, a festa será muito requintada pelo que eu pude observar.

- Raskin, eu tenho muito que fazer, vou embora. Adeus.

-Adeus.

Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora. Essa era um oportunidade de ouro. Poderia provar a Malfoy que ela é capaz de ser uma mulher e para Zabini que ela não era um monstro por ter pena dele. No caminho para a sala de aula, Gina montava todos os detalhes para seu plano ser apenas um, o vestido. Isso ela não tinha, porém Hermione tinha.

No fim da aula, Gina iria procurar Hermione. Não tinha certeza se iria contar a verdade ou inventar uma mentira cabeluda. O fato era que ela precisava de um vestido.

Draco não foi almoçar, tinha recebido uma coruja de seu pai avisando que ele havia sido selecionado. Ele ainda não tinha a certeza absoluta se esse era o caminho que ele queria. Aquela não era sua briga, ele queria apenas uma vida de luxo e regalias. Não tinha a ambição de ser o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Talvez a modesta ambição de ser respeitado por todos e, um pouco temido até. Se não conseguisse isso via sua capacidade mágica, seria, com certeza, via monetária. Esfregaria na cara de todos que era rico e que não estava nem aí para o mundo. Limitou-se a responder para seu pai que estava ciente de sua responsabilidade e era mais do que competente para realizar qualquer tarefa.

Tinha as duas últimas aulas livres e foi encontrar-se com Daphne para saber se faltava alguma coisa para a festa de sexta. Ele havia pedido a ela que se esforçasse, caso contrário iria sofrer as conseqüências. Ele não sabia bem quais seriam essas conseqüências, mas parte de ser um Malfoy era ter a capacidade de soar imponente.

Na hora do jantar, Draco atrasou-se para não ter que encontrar Gina junto a Zabini. Ele olhava Gina de longe, pensando em como seria boa a festa e melhor ainda o fato dela não saber nada sobre. Draco tentou sair escondido para evitar cruzar com Gina, mas sua tentativa foi frustrada.

-Malfoy, quando você planejava me contar sobre a festa ? –Gina parecia ter aparatado na sua frente

-Eu não planejava. Simples assim.

-Que coisa feia, um casal que esconde segredos – Gina chegou mais perto dele – eu vou com você. Nem tente escapar.

-O mundo está perdido, uma Weasley que faz ameaças a um Malfoy. Explique melhor, como você pretende ir? – Malfoy cruzou os braços

-Você vai me levar como sua acompanhante. Simples assim.

-Weasley, agora eu tenho certeza que a pobreza compromete a sanidade mental das pessoas. Eu não vou levar você. É uma festa só para a Sonserina – ele ressaltou a ultima parte – você não foi convidada.

-Malfoy, eu vou. Não me importo com o que você acha disso .Se eu não for, você já sabe...

-Weasley fêmea, ouse me ameçar outra vez que você irá se arrepender por um bom tempo. Eu digo que você não vai e pronto. – Draco sorriu friamente e foi embora

"Isso é o que nós vamos ver. Agora Malfoy, é pessoal. Espere para ver"

Gina voltou para o salão e procurou por Phillipe. Ele ainda estava jantando. Ela enfeitiçou um bilhete e enviou para ele.

"Caro Raskin, não precisa mais se preocupar. Malfoy pediu que eu lhe avisasse que nós vamos juntos à festa. Ele terá de acompanhar outra garota e sabe que você não tem par e me conhece. Pediu também que você me colocasse a par dos detalhes de hora e traje. Nos encontraremos amanhã na biblioteca."

"A ingenuidade dele não vai permitir que desconfie de nada. Assim eu espero". Gina enfeitiçou o convite e o enviou para o sonserino.

Blaise viu que Gina havia mandado o bilhete para o ingênuo menino. Levantou-se e foi em direção a Gina.

- O que você esta planejando? – perguntou friamente

-Desde quando você fala comigo?

-Limite-se a responder o que foi perguntado.

-Não lhe interessa.

-Muito bem. Esteja disposta a agüentar as conseqüências de suas atitudes.

Blaise foi embora e nem se dignou a olhar para Gina. Ela já não tinha tanta certeza do porquê de tudo aquilo que ela estava fazendo. Harry já tinha visto que ela não era mais a mesma, aliás, Hogwarts já tinha reparado nesse detalhe. Ela sabia que queria provar a alguém alguma coisa. Se fosse a ela mesmo que ela era capaz, tudo bem. Ela queria acreditar nessa hipótese e não naquela que estava no fundo de sua cabeça.

O jogo de quinta entre Sonserina e Corvinal correu bem, na medida do possível. Davies ainda parecia interessado nela, mas como ela tinha furado com ele no treino e seu orgulho masculino falava mais alto, resolveu dar um tempo em suas investidas. Para Gina um alívio. Menos um problema.

Gina foi assistir ao jogo e sentou-se ao lado de Raskin. Zabini olhava os dois conversando de longe. Mais tarde ele falaria com Draco a respeito daquela proximidade incomum. Daquela amizade, não sairia nada de bom, pensou ele.

Depois do jogo, já na hora de dormir, Gina foi procurar Hermione para falar sobre o vestido. Phillipe havia dito que o traje devia ser de gala. Hermione estava lendo quando Gina aproximou-se de sua cama.

-Mione, eu queria te pedir um favor – a morena abaixou o livro e olhou curiosa para Gina – você poderia me emprestar um vestido de gala?

-E você pode me dizer pra quê?

-É longa história, eu não queria mentir pra você, mas não quero ter que explicar tudo...

-Muito honesto de sua parte. Deixa-me ver se entendi: você quer um vestido de gala obviamente porque tem uma festa. A festa envolve Draco Malfoy, porque você não quis falar sobre, e se envolve aquele menino, só pode ser na Sonserina. A pergunta é: por que você quer ir? Você ainda odeia ele? Pelo visto não – Gina sabia do poder de dedução da amiga mas isso não deixava de assustá-la.

-Como você faz essas coisas ? – Mione riu – O motivo de eu querer ir é a parte mais complicada da estória. Eu quero provar o meu valor a essa gente.

-Gina, você já provou seu valor, todo mundo sabe que você mudou e toda aquela conversa de sempre. Você insiste nisso por algum outro motivo que eu ainda não consegui indentificar, ou pelo menos, não quero enxergar.

Gina ficou séria. Aquela também era a sua dúvida.

-Eu sei. Tem alguma coisa que me faz seguir adiante com toda essa besteira. Eu não sei bem o que é, mas é forte o suficiente.

-Virgínia Weasley, você está apaixonada por algum daqueles dois?

-Não, não é isso. É algo além sabe ? É como um fogo que me consome quando eles me menosprezam. Isso me dá coragem para seguir adiante.

-Muito pior do que paixão, vingança. Isso não vai acabar bem.

-Eu não me importo, agora eu preciso fazer com que eles me enxerguem como igual. Sei que é quase impossível. Eu não posso fazer nada além de tentar. Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer? – Mione ia responder, mas Gina a interrompeu – Mione, essa é uma pergunta retórica!

-Certo. Eu espero que você não comece a pensar que eles têm um comportamento que deve ser seguido por você. – por uma fração de tempo Gina achava que não ia conseguir um vestido.

-Mione, eu não tenho a menor pretensão de ser como eles. É simples, eu quero um vestido para espionar em uma festa. Eu também tenho curiosidade poxa! Nem tudo tem que envolver razões complexas. Eu quero ir porque ele disse que eu não ia. Nesses tempos de guerra, quanto mais eu me informar, melhor, não acha? - Gina sabia que estava apelando. Pela guerra, ela cederia um vestido.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! Que vestido você quer ?

-Qualquer um preto, é obrigatório roupa preta.

-Nossa, que coisa mais sem criatividade!

Gina pegou um vestido longo preto que, em sua opinião, apertava tanto seu tórax que ela mal podia respirar. Era bonito o suficiente, ela sabia que era impossível ir a uma festa na Sonserina e ser a mais bonita. Ela só tinha em mente objetivos atingíveis.

Enfim, sexta. Enfim, o dia da tal festa. Gina já não tinha conseguido dormir pensando em como se daria o seu massacre pelos sonserinos.

"É muita audácia Gina. Ir de penetra em uma festa na Sonserina. O que está acontecendo comigo, por Merlin? Eu nem sei direito ainda o que fazer. Alguém me ajude..."

O nervoso era tanto que Gina teve uma crise de riso em plena madrugada. Ela não sabia bem o que iria acontecer quando Malfoy a visse lá. Só sabia que não seria nada bom. Era isso que a motivava. Ele tinha que sofrer um pouquinho para compensar o tanto que ele humilhava seus amigos. Queria que Harry fosse capaz de enxerga que ela estava fazendo tudo isso para honrar a ele e sua família.

Era isso que ela ia usar como justificativa. A sexta-feira demorava a passar. Harry a olhava na aula Poções como se soubesse que ela estava prestes a fazer uma grande besteira, porém limitou-se a mínimo necessário com ela. Hermione estava ansiosa e no fim da aula fez com que Gina prometesse que, ao chegar ao dormitório, iria falar com ela direto. Ia contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

Nesse dia Gina não entrou junto aos usuais sonserinos no Salão Principal. Tentou evitá-los o máximo possível. Ela não era muito de guardar segredos e Malfoy lhe deixava nervosa a ponto de dar com a língua nos dentes.

Blaise e Draco tiveram as primeiras aulas de Feitiços. No intervalo para o almoço, Blaise parou Draco.

-Malfoy, a Weasley vai a nossa festa?

-Claro que não seu idiota.

-Ok, você tem certeza? – Draco revirou os olhos.

-Tenho. Certeza absoluta. Se eu não vou levá-la, espero que você também não vá, como ela vai entrar lá na Sala Comunal da Sonserina sem um sonserino?

Blaise se lembrou do bilhete que ela enviara a Phillipe e pensou que ele seria fácil de manipular, mas achou que Gina não iria tão longe.

Gina resolveu que não iria jantar, depois das aulas da tarde foi direto para o dormitório e se trancou em seu quarto. Ficava olhando o vestido no cabide e imaginando como ia ser a festa. Iria começar às 23h, isso significava que ela tinha três horas ainda para se arrumar. Revistou seu malão em busca de um kit velho de maquiagem que tinha ganhado da Fleur há alguns Natais atrás. Pegou seus melhores sapatos e colocou em frente ao vestido. Não combinava perfeitamente, mas era isso ou nada. Tomou um longo banho para ver se era possível ficar um pouco mais calma.

Secou o cabelo com a ajuda de um feitiço. Não iria fazer nenhum penteado complexo, afinal corria o risco de ficar horroroso. Resolveu usá-lo solto mesmo, porém de lado. Esforçou-se para fazer a maquiagem mais bonita de sua vida.

"Bem, agora vamos ao vestido."

Gina sabia que aquele vestido tomara-que-caia com aquela fenda longa em frente a sua perna direita não seria o mais bonito. Agora, ninguém intensamente ruivo usaria um daqueles. O contraste, reparou ela, havia ficado muito bom.

"Está suficiente. Cabelos, maquiagem, vestido, sapatos, brincos e perfume. Tudo pronto. No momento, só falta um pouco de coragem".

O relógio marcava 22:45h, Gina tinha 15 minutos para se encontrar com Phillipe em frente a sala de Poções. Apressou-se o mais que pôde, andava pela escuridão para não ser notada. Ao chegar lá, Phillipe já a esperava.

-Você está diferente Weasley – reparou o menino com um olhar curioso

-Se você quiser dizer que eu estou bonita eu agradeço – Gina riu

-Não é isso, agora você está apenas diferente. De uma forma boa, mas na minha opinião falta um pouco para estar bonita. Você hoje está apresentável. Sabe, por que o Malfoy está com você ? Eu se fosse ele não deixaria meu amigo ter uma namorada mais bonita do que a minha.

-Isso não te diz respeito Raskin. E os seus comentários maldosos eu estou dispensando.

Trocaram algumas palavras até entrarem na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Gina ainda não conseguia acreditar que as coisas estavam dando certo. A Sala estava muito bem decorada em tons de prata e preto. Havia meninos servindo bebidas e comidas, Gina reconheceu alguns e ficou se perguntando o porquê deles estarem como garçons e não como convidados. Tocava uma música suave que deixava a Sala com um ar de maldade enrustida. Parecia que todos ali planejavam cada movimento, como um predador prestes a atacar uma presa indefesa.

Draco e Blaise estavam conversando com outros garotos que Gina não muito bem vestidos com seus trajes de gala. Daphne estava usando um vestido de uma manga só, muito justo, e um belo conjunto de colar e brincos que, julgou Gina, devia ser de brilhantes e esmeraldas. Ela chegou perto de Blaise e segurou sua mão. De repente ela virou o rosto e notou a presença de Gina. Draco e Blaise ainda não tinham visto Gina até que Daphne, sutilmente, puxou Malfoy para um canto pediu para ele se explicar.

-Malfoy, eu pedi explicitamente que você não convidasse aquela aberração.

-Daphne fique quieta. Além do mais a festa é mais minha do que sua, visto que eu paguei por ela – Draco fuzilava Daphne pela repreensão que ela havia lhe dado.

Blaise juntou-se à dupla.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Blaise. Daphne indicou Gina com a cabeça.

-Malfoy, você disse que tinha plena certeza que ela não viria. Não foi bem o que aconteceu.

-Eu vou falar com ela.

Draco se dirigiu a Gina com extrema desenvoltura no meio de todas as pessoas que enchiam a sala. Ela ainda não havia notado a presença dele, estava junto a Phillipe que agora tomava uma bebida muito instigante de cor púrpura. Draco puxou Gina pelo braço para canto mais reservado perto da entrada.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu disse a você que eu vinha. E vim. Se você não acreditou o problema é seu. Onde está o aniversariante? Quero dar meus parabéns a ele.

-Weasley, vamos acabar com essa estória besta que você inventou na sua cabeça. Você não é bem vinda aqui. Vá embora. – Draco afastou-se dela e foi em direção a Phillipe – aliás, você esta estranha nessa roupa. Feia, como sempre.

Gina teve um mal-estar instantâneo.

-Raskin, quem mandou você trazer a Weasley? Você sabe que só está aqui por um favor. Vá embora junto com ela.

Phillipe ficou pálido, gaguejava uma resposta convincente, mas nada saiu. Draco foi encontrar seus amigos e deixou Phillipe furioso. Ele foi falar com Gina.

-Weasley? O que você fez? Eu posso ser punido! Você enloqueceu? – Phillipe estava exasperado. Gina estava lívida. Imaginar era uma coisa, vivenciar aquilo era mais difícil do que ela adchou.

-Calma, eu vou resolver tudo.

-Vamos embora, se não tudo vai ficar pior.

-NÃO!- Gina gritou- eu já cheguei até aqui e não vou embora. E nem você.

Gina saiu em busca de Draco, que estava do outro lado do salão conversando com duas garotas. Gina juntou toda a coragem que tinha e mais um pouco, respirou fundo e interpôs-se entre ele e as meninas.

-Já que eu estou sempre feia e dessa vez você disse, significa que isso lhe afetou de alguma forma. Eu não vou embora, nem Phillipe vai. Você sabe muito bem porque eu não vou – Gina olhou para as meninas atrás dela – afinal, eu não abandonaria meu namorado sozinho em um lugar desses. Gina ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo de leve na bochecha de Draco.

Draco riu friamente. Pegou seu braço com mais força do que o necessário, deixando seus dedos marcados na pele branca de Gina. Sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

-Espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo. Você ainda não é capaz de me deixar constrangido. Lembre-se que você esta em meu território e, terá de dançar conforme a música. Agora fique longe de mim.

Soltou-a e ela não se fez de rogada, pegou a bebida púrpura da bandeja de um garçom que passava e levantou a taça como se pretendesse brindar ao Malfoy.

-Espero que a música seja animada o suficiente – tomou um gole da bebida que ardia mais do que tudo que ela já tinha tomado. Era a melhor coisa ruim que já tinha tomado.

Voltou para a companhia de Phillipe e lhe disse que eles iam ficar, Malfoy agora fazia questão da presença deles.

-Você tem vento na cabeça Weasley.

-Eu sou muito inteligente. Não sabe o quanto – Gina já estava em sua terceira taça.

A festa correu dentro do esperado por algum tempo. Phillipe, apesar de ser rico e ter pais importantes, não inspirava afinidade entre seus semelhantes. Falava com um e outro, mas sempre voltava passar checar como ia sua acompanhante.

-Eu acho melhor você tomar cuidado com o Fogo de Dragão, essa bebida é traiçoeira. Já vi muita gente passar mal por culpa dela – Phillipe comentou com ela.

-Me deixa. Isso vai me dá o empurrãozinho que eu pre...

Antes que Gina pudesse acabar de falar, foi interrompida por um Draco que pigarreou em meio a todos pedindo atenção

-Acho que todos sabem que o motivo da festa de hoje é o aniversário do Zabini. Gostaria que propuséssemos um brinde.

Todos levantaram as taças.

-Agora, nada mais justo que um discurso por parte do célebre aniversariante.

Todos olharam para Blaise, que parecia furioso com Draco, que ria abertamente. Ao passar por ele, xingou de todas as formas possíveis o loiro.

-Bem, isso foi meio de surpresa. Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos.

Gina, que não estava longe, não se conteve.

-Que coisa mais sem graça – falou em voz baixa, mas devido ao silêncio dos convidados e ao fim do pequeno discurso, pôde ser ouvida por Blaise. Ele limitou-se a olhá-la com indiferença.

Gina percebeu que havia sido ouvida por ele, Resolveu que a hora de ter uma conversa séria com ele havia chegado. Saiu de fininho e foi falar com ele que estava de frente a uma janela, de costas para o público. Daphne tinha saído a pouco para falar com uma amiga e ele estava sozinho momentaneamente.

-Eu queria conversar com você – não houve resposta – Zabini, você esta me escutando ? – nada, Gina levemente alterada pelas bebidas, falou mais alto – ZABINI !

- Não faça uma cena. Não agora – falou com indiferença, sem ao menos olhá-la.

-Eu quero pedir desculpas a você. Se eu te ofendi, me perdoe.

-As coisas não são simples assim – o moreno a olhava com frieza.

-Deixe de ser tão complicado então. Eu retiro tudo o que escrevi e disse sobre você.

-Adeus, Weasley – Blaise a deixou falando sozinha.

Draco estava perto e percebeu que Gina tinha ficado a ver navios. Não podia desperdiçar uma chance daquelas.

-O que você espera que aconteça ? Que ele te dê um colar escrito "melhores amigos para sempre"?

-Você é ridículo sabia ?

-Não, essa parte eu deixo para você. Por que tanto interesse no Zabini?

-E desde quando você se interessa pelas coisas que me dizem respeito?

-Porque essa "coisa" não envolve só você.

-Não lhe devo respostas.

Gina saiu e foi procurar a única pessoa com quem ela podia ter uma conversa razoável. Phillipe estava sozinho e não parecia gostar muito daquela festa.

-Eu devia ter ido para a Corvinal. Tenho certeza que o Chapéu Seletor errou comigo.

-Que isso, ele nunca erra. Você tem o sarcasmo dos sonserinos, vai ver foi isso que ele considerou.

-Você devia definitivamente parar de beber. Daqui a alguns minutos, não vai gostar de lembrar-se do que fez.

-Eu já não estou gostando. Não saiu como eu queria. Eu queria que o Zabini voltasse a falar comigo.

-E, algum dia, ele falou com você?

-Bem, falar falar, não. Ele não me tratou mal uma vez só eu acho. Mas agora nem me ridicularizar ele faz mais.

-E você quer que ele volte a falar com você só para te humilhar?

-Olhando por esse lado...Estranho não é?

Ambos riram das conclusões malucas. Gina sabia que ela queria ser levada em consideração, um pouco de atenção ela já agradeceria.

Ela foi dar uma volta pela sala quando viu, em uma poltrona, Draco conversava baixinho com uma loira e segurava o queixo dela. Gina não gostou do que viu, não sabia o porquê, já que ela não estava nem aí para o Malfoy. Chegou perto do falso casal, e, com uma força e coragem vindas do álcool, empurrou a loira da cadeira, que caiu de bunda no chão. Em um movimento rápido e diante de um Draco atônito, sentou-se no lugar que a garota ocupava.

-Esse lugar está ocupado por mim. – sorriu maliciosamente e beijou o loiro.

N/A: Gente, esse capitulo devia se chamar o retorno do Jedi !!

Tem muito tempo que não atualizo isso, tinha deixado de lado. Agora resolvi que vou acabar todas as coisas inacabadas da minha vida e a fic é uma delas. Como faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo, acabei perdendo o jeito um pouco, espero que não tenha decepcionado meus leitores.

Como muito tempo se passou, os personagens podem soar um pouco diferente, pq eu resolvi mudar a estória já que eu não lembro o que eu tinha pensando primeiramente.

O capitulo ficou mais curto do que os outros, mas eu prometo um cap 9 bem grande e com muitas emoções. Esse foi só para eu me situar na estória.

Bem, espero que vocês gostem ! Perdoem-me por ter deixado vocês na mão.

Reviews, eu agradeceria. Foi por causa do grande numero de reviews que eu resolvi voltar a escrever.

Beijos,

Mari


End file.
